Folgen einer Lüge
by Melian Luthien
Summary: Sakura erfährt, dass sie nicht die leibliche Tochter ihres Vaters ist und reist nach Suna um sich zu rächen. Leider verläuft nicht alles wie geplant und dann trifft sie auch noch auf Gaara... SakuXGaara Wie sollte es anders sein?
1. Chapter 1

nun nachdem ich das system auf dieser seite langsam verstanden habe, sag ich nur, dass ich natürlich nichts verdiene (ehrlich gesagt: wer würde schon dafür zahlen?) und mir natürlich keine rechte an den figuren und so gehören (überrascht es wen?)

ich freue mich dass du dich hierherverirrt hast und ich kann gleich sagen, dass diese ff sich auf 19 kaptiel beläuft. 

jede woche wird einmal gepostet. 

ich freue mich über jeden kommentar von eurer seite! 

* * *

In der Stadt die versteckt im Sand liegt passierte eine gänzlich vermummte Gestalt die Stadtgrenze und schwankte erschöpft. Der Körper des Neuankömmlings war über und über bedeckt mit einem groben Leinen, welches einst vielleicht weiß gewesen war, nun aber nach der langen Wanderung durch die Wüste gelb geworden war. Angestrengt hob und senkte sich der Brustkorb des Fremden und seine Schritte wurden immer unsicherer und schwächer. Bald taumelte die Gestalt und schlug hart gegen eine Hauswand, doch anstatt weiterzugehen schienen ihr die Kräfte ausgegangen zu sein und die Gestalt sank an der harten Wand hinab. Unfähig sich wieder aufzuraffen blieb sie wo sie war und lehnte den Kopf an die kühle Mauer.  
Die Bewohner der Stadt huschten an ihr vorbei, als würde sie nicht existieren und vielleicht tat sie das auch nicht. Der Fremde war sich in diesem Moment selbst noch nicht sicher ob er lebte oder nicht. Mit keinem Wort richtete er sich an die vorbeieilenden und nur seine grünen Augen schienen nach Hilfe zu fragen. Aber niemand konnte sie unter seiner sandfarbenen Kapuze auch nur erahnen und mit seiner Kleidung verschmolz er beinahe mit der Umgebung. Erst als die Nacht über die Stadt hereinbrach, die Straßen sich leerten und die Dunkelheit kalt ihre Regentschaft eröffnete, begann sich die Gestalt wieder zu regen. Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung fand sie wieder auf die Beine und stützte sich mit einer behandschuhten Hand an der Wand ab. Die Gestalt hob ihren Kopf und blickte zum Himmel empor auf dessen Gefilde tausende Sterne leuchteten und ein Mondstrahl traf sie im Gesicht. Für einen Augenblick nur war zu erkennen, wer sich hinter dieser Verkleidung verbarg, und schon im nächsten war sie wieder im Schatten versunken.  
Nur der Mond wusste wer sich unter seinem wachsamen Blick dem Gebäude näherte, das die Oberhäupter der Stadt unter seinem Dach vereinte. Sobald die Gestalt das Zentrum erreicht hatte, drückte sie sich in den Schatten und blieb dort regungslos stehen. Es schien beinahe so, als würde sie auf jemanden warten. Der Wind strich sanft durch die leeren Straßen und die Stunden verstrichen ohne merklichen Unterschied. Nicht einmal bewegte sich die vermummte Gestalt im Schatten des Hauses und wartete geduldig. Dann endlich, als der Mond den Zenit erreichte, öffnete sich die Tür des Gebäudes und ein alter Mann trat heraus. Vorsichtig sah er sich um, bevor er die offene Straße betrat. Er hatte gerade die versteckte Gestalt passiert, als sich diese aus dem Schatten löste. Kein Laut verriet ihre Bewegung, aber der Mann schien sie bemerkt zu haben und schnellte herum. Auf den Anblick der ihn erwartete war er nicht vorbereitet, denn vor ihm im fahlen Licht des Mondes stand sein Albtraum, seine Vergangenheit, die er schon lange hinter sich geglaubt hatte. Er erkannte zitternd die Gestalt wieder und griff erschrocken nach seiner Waffe. Eigentlich hätte sie doch längst tot sein sollen.

Fahles Mondlicht erhellte nun das Gesicht der jungen Frau die ihm im Weg stand.  
"Hallo Vater. Seid Ihr überrascht mich zu sehen? Habt Ihr etwa geglaubt, Ihr würdet ungeschoren davonkommen?", fragte sie mit eiseskälte in der Stimme.  
Diese Stimme. Sie konnte unmöglich seiner ersten Frau gehören. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er die Frau vor sich näher betrachtete. Jetzt wo er genauer hinsah, musste er sich eingestehen, dass es... Aber wie? Er hatte seine Frau sobald sie schwanger geworden war in der Wüste ausgesetzt. Wie konnte sie allein da draußen überlebt haben? Nochdazu, da sie fremd in dieser Gegend gewesen war? Und wie war es ihr möglich gewesen in dieser Situation sich und das Kind zu retten?  
Ein neuerlicher Schauer überlief ihn und hinterließ eine Gänsehaut. Jetzt begann er langsam zu zittern, denn wenn dieses Kind auch nur im entferntesten seiner ersten Frau ähnelte, dann - dann war das hier sein sicheres Ende. Ihre grünen Augen betrachteten ihn eiskalt und berechnend, aber noch bewegte sie sich nicht. Vielleicht, so dachte er, hatte er noch eine Chance dieses Treffen zu überleben, aber als sie das nächste Mal sprach, wurde ihm schlecht vor Angst.  
"Ich weiß dass Ihr versucht habt, meine Mutter und mich zu töten, nur weil wir Eurer 

Karriere im Weg waren. Es wäre ja auch eine Schande gewesen, wenn der Erbe des Agasha Clans eine Frau minderen Ranges geheiratet und noch dazu ein Kind mit ihr gezeugt hätte. Man stelle sich soetwas nur mal vor!" Sarkasmus triefte in ihrer Stimme und langsam wanderte ihre Hand immer näher zu ihren Kunais (ich hoffe ich hab das richtig geschrieben).  
Nervös folgten die Augen ihres Vaters, jeder ihrer Bewegungen, als könne er sie rein durch seine Blicke daran hindern, das zu tun wofür sie den weiten Weg gekommen war. Seine Blicke nahmen einen flehentlichen Ausdruk an und er versuchte zu sprechen, aber die ersten Versuche scheiterten.  
"Ich hatte doch keine Wahl! Versteh mich doch! Sie hätten mich verstoßen und ich hätte auf der Straße geendet!"  
"Da war es natürlich einfacher seine schwangere Frau in der Wüste auszusetzen, bevor die Affäre ans Licht kam." Sakura flüsterte diese Worte, aber dennoch drangen sie deutlich an die Ohren ihres leiblichen Vaters.  
Dieser wurde nun bleich im Gesicht und war sich nur zu deutlich bewusst, dass er unbewaffnet war. Ihre Worte trafen ihn wie Dolche und schnürten ihm die Luft ab. Längst vergessenes drängte an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins und weckte seine Schuldgefühle von neuem. Ein innerer Kampf tobte in seiner Brust und er versuchte das verweinte, verzweiflete Gesicht seiner ehemals Geliebten aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Es wollte ihm nicht wirklich gelingen, denn die Frau vor ihm, war ihr zu ähnlich. Sie sah seiner Geliebten so ähnlich und ihm war beinahe, als würde seine Frau nach so langer Zeit wieder vor ihm stehen. Aber die grünen Augen, die ihn einst so sanft und liebevoll betrachtet hatten, waren nun abweisend. Sie verstrahlten nicht die wohlige Wärme, die er immer mit den Augen seiner ehemals Geliebten verband, sondern gaben ihm das Gefühl sterben zu wollen. Lieber sterben, als sich ihre vorwurfsvollen Blicken noch länger stellen zu müssen, oder noch länger an die Vergangenheit erinnert zu werden.

Sakura betrachtete das Häuflein Elend, dass ihr Vater war. Kaum konnte sie sich vorstellen, dass dies jemals jener Mann gewesen sein mochte, in den sich ihre Mutter verliebt hatte. Ihr wäre so ein Fehler sicher nicht unterlaufen. Diesem Mann sah man seine hinterhältige Natur doch an. Wut kochte heiß in ihrem Körper und ließ ihre rechte Hand leicht zittern, als sie die Waffen zog. Dies würde kein einfacher Kampf werden, denn auch wenn dieser Mann gerade schwach wirkte, so musste das nicht bedeuten dass er es auch war. Immerhin war er ein Agasha, der die Luft beherrschte und sich somit auch ohne Waffen verteidigen konnte.  
Kurz wog sie ihre Waffen in der Hand bevor sie warf. Geh sparsam mit deiner Energie um, Sakura. Immerhin hast du eine lange Reise hinter dir und bist nicht ganz auf der höhe deiner Kräfte, ermahnte sie sich in Gedanken.  
Ihr Vater wich mit aufgerissenen Augen aus und schien sich endlich auf seine eigenen Talente zu besinnen. Er machte mehrere Fingerzeichen, denen Sakura kaum mit den Augen folgen konnte und plötzlich wich alle Luft aus ihren Lungen. Sakura keuchte schwer, versuchte Sauerstoff zu bekommen, doch es war, als ob sie sich in einem luftleeren Raum befände. Panik breitete sich rasend in ihrem Körper aus und ihre Gedanken jagten durch ihren Kopf. Sie wusste, dass sie ohne Luft nicht lange überleben würde und versuchte ihren protestierenden Körper zu beruhigen. Einen relativ klaren Kopf zu bekommen, war noch schwerer, oder gar unmöglich und so entschloss sie sich zu etwas sehr dummen. Ohne nachzudenken stürmte sie auf ihren Vater zu, fixierte sein bleiches Gesicht und stieß zu. Sie war so schnell, dass ihr Vater kaum reagieren konnte und daher unvorbereitet getroffen wurde. Offensichtlich war er es nicht gewohnt von erstickenden Gegnern angegriffen zu werden. Oder er war schlicht nicht mehr an Kämpfe mit unberechenbaren Gegnern gewohnt.  
Sakura spürte wie ihr Kunai tief in seine Brust schnitt und ließ ein triumphales Keuchen hören, bevor sie gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater zu Boden stürzte. Warmes Blut rann über ihre Finger, die noch immer den Griff ihrer Waffe umschlossen hielten und riss sie aus seinem Fleisch, als sie auf den Boden auftraf. Inzwischen sah sie die Welt nur noch verschwommen 

und undeutlich. Ihre Kräfte ließen stark nach, denn noch immer blieb ihr jeglicher Sauerstoff verwehrt. Der einzige Augweg der ihr noch blieb war die Sache so schnell wie möglich zu beenden. Keuchend rappelte sie sich auf und kroch auf ihren Vater zu, der tödlich verletzt am Boden lag und sich im eigenen Blut wand. Ohne noch einmal nachzudenken schlitzten sie ihm den Hals auf und brach direkt neben ihm zusammen. Ihre Wahrnehmung wurde immer undeutlicher und finsterer. Ihre Lungen brannten wie Feuer und beinahe wünschte sie sich nur noch eines: zu sterben.


	2. Chapter 2

willkommen! freut mich euch wieder begrüßen zu dürfen!

und schon geht es weiter, viel spaß! (kommentare sind nicht verboten gg)

* * *

Eine blutrote Sonne kletterte langsam über den Horizont und färbte den Himmel um sie herum in ein leuchtendes Feuerwerk aus rosa und orange. Doch Sakura bemerkte davon nichts. Das Einzige, das sie spürte, war ihre brennende Lunge, der stechender Hals und die eiskalten Steine auf denen sie offenbar lag. Ihr gesamter Körper brüllte vor Schmerzen, die ihr ihre verdrehte Haltung verursachte und ihre Glieder waren klamm vor Kälte. Vorsichtig versuchte sie trotz trockenem Mund zu schlucken und atmete etwas tiefer ein. Ein Fehler, denn sofort protestierte ihre Lunge dagegen und trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen. Um sie herum schien es völlig still zu sein, abgesehen vom geisterhaften Wimmern, das sie bereits durch ihre Träume verfolgt hatte. Ob es wirklich existierte oder ob sie es sich noch immer einbildete, wusste sie nicht. Momentan wusste sie nur, das sie ihre Position ändern musste und das schnell. Vorsichtig verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht auf die andere Seite und wälzte sich so herum. Jetzt konnten ihre zusammengekniffenen Augen die Gitterstäbe erkennen, die eine Seite ihrer Zelle einnahmen. Sakura stöhnte innerlich, als sie sich zusammenreimte, wie sie hierher gekommen sein musste. Jetzt steckte sie wirklich in der Klemme und was am schlimmsten war: sie war vollkommen allein. Mit einem Schlag wurde ihr bewusst, dass niemand wusste, wo sie war und dass ihre Ausrede, ihr Verschwinden bis zu weiteren drei Wochen erklärte. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und flossen lautlos ihre kalte Wange hinab.  
Lange rührte sie sich nicht, und abgesehen von dem geisterhaften Wimmern war es totenstill. Sakura zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als schwere Schritte die Stille durchbrachen und sich unaufhaltsam ihrer Zelle näherten. Panik erfasste sie, ihre Gedanken rasten. Im Stillen betete sie, dass die Schritte nicht vor ihrer Zelle zum Stehen kommen würden, aber bei dem Glück, dass sie immer hatte, würde es nicht so sein. Da sie nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte, schloss sie die Augen und stellte sich schlafend. Sie selbst kam sich wegen dieser Aktion sehr erbärmlich vor, aber etwas Besseres fiel ihr nicht ein und vielleicht würden ihre Besucher einfach verschwinden, wenn sie merkten, dass sie schlief. Daran glaubte sie zwar selbst nicht, aber es war immerhin einen Versuch wert.  
Die Schritte hielten tatsächlich direkt vor ihrer Zelle und Sakura spürte die Blicke mit denen sie durchbohrt wurde.  
„Na toll. Schlimmer hätte es fast nicht kommen können!"  
„Beruhige dich doch Temari. Ich weiß es ist unserer Situation nicht gerade förderlich hier eine Konoha Nin zu haben, aber uns wird schon was einfallen."  
„Ich hoffe du hast recht. Wir kennen beide Tsunade und sie wird nicht erfreut sein zu hören, dass wir ihre Schülerin hier in unserer Zelle haben."  
„Noch weniger wird ihr gefallen, dass sie unter Mordverdacht steht."  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie…?"  
„So schwach wie sie das letzte Mal war, als wir sie getroffen hatten, kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen."  
„Kankuro, vergiss nicht wessen Schülerin sie ist. Ich werde mir die Kleine da einmal genauer ansehen und du gehst zu unserem Bruder und…"  
„…denke mir mit ihm eine Lösung aus? Das kann ja heiter werden. So gut wie Gaara in letzter Zeit gelaunt ist."  
Kurze Stille trat ein, in der sich die beiden Geschwister ansahen, dann nickte Kankuro seiner Schwester zu und verließ mit eiligen Schritten den Trakt. Offenbar wartete Temari bis ihr Bruder vollends verschwunden war, denn sie rührte sich erst wieder, als seine Schritte verklungen waren. Erwartungsvolle Stille breitete sich aus und Sakura überliefen eiskalte Schauer. Nicht nur vor Angst (die konnte sie nicht leugnen), sondern auch vor Wut, denn sie wenn sie etwas hasste, dann war es als schwach bezeichnet zu werden. Sie biss verkrampft die Zähne zusammen, um ihre notdürftige Tarnung nicht auffliegen zu lassen, konnte sich aber ein kleines Zucken nicht verkneifen, als die Zellentür geräuschvoll geöffnet wurde. Nach der bisherigen Stille kam es ihr ungefähr so laut vor, als würde ihr jemand direkt ins Ohr schreien.  


„Ach komm schon, Sakura, nicht wahr? Wir beide wissen, dass du weder schläfst, noch bewusstlos bist. Dafür zuckst du zu viel."  
In ihren Eingeweiden breitete sich kälte aus. Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen wie nahe ihr Temari gekommen war, denn jetzt konnte sie die Anwesenheit der anderen sogar spüren. Vorsichtig öffnete Sakura die Augen und blickte direkt in das Gesicht der Suna Nin. Wenn sie vorher leicht vor Kälte gezittert hatte, dann schüttelte es sie jetzt regelrecht. Wie konnte sie nur so nahe an sie herangekommen sein, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hätte? Immerhin trennte ihre Gesichter kaum eine Handbreite. Ihr stockte der Atem und die Kehle schnürte sich auf unangenehme Weise zu. Gebannt starrte sie Temari an, unfähig sich zu rühren.  
„Weißt du, in Suna sind nicht alle glücklich damit, dass Frieden zwischen Konoha und uns herrscht. Besonders der Agasha Clan nicht und von eben jenem Clan musstest du jemanden umbringen. Das war nicht sehr klug von dir." Temari hielt kurz inne und Sakura wollte kaum ihren Augen glauben, als sich ein Lächeln auf deren Lippen stahl. „Weißt du welche Strafe auf das Ermorden eines Menschen steht?"  
Das rosahaarige Mädchen schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
„Der Tod." Genüsslich ließ die Blonde ihre Worte wirken und fuhr sich nachdenklich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Du hast allerdings Glück, dass wir den Typen so oder so aus dem Weg geräumt hätten. Daher und auch um unser Bündnis mit Konoha nicht zu gefährden, werde ich dir helfen."  
Einige Sekunden starrte Sakura die andere Frau verständnislos an, doch dann begannen ihre Lippen zu zucken, bis sie das Lächeln der anderen erwiderte.  
„Und wie willst du das anstellen?", hauchte sie.  
„Noch habe ich nicht wirklich eine Idee, aber da Gaara deine Befragung auf morgen verschoben hat, haben wir noch etwas Zeit uns eine glaubwürdige Geschichte auszudenken, die dir den Hals rettet."

Gaara starrte unbeweglich und ohne seine Mine zu verziehen auf den alten aufgebrachten Mann, der seiner Meinung nach, bald an einem Herzinfarkt sterben würde. Er wusste, dass der Agasha Clan ein sehr wichtiger Clan dieser Stadt gewesen war, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er sich nach deren Wünschen verhalten musste.  
Ungerührt beobachtete er, wie das Gesicht des Mannes immer röter und röter wurde, während er unaufhaltsam herumschrie. Ein Infarkt konnte nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen, dachte er mürrisch und es wäre ihm am liebsten gewesen, wenn der Mann einfach zusammengebrochen wäre. Aber diese Freude machte er ihm nicht und schrie stattdessen immer noch den gleichen Text, wie vor einer halben Stunde. Langsam wurde es ihm aber wirklich zu bunt. Kaum merklich verzog er die Lippen nach unten und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als es an der Tür klopfte. Schlimmer kann es wohl nicht mehr werden, dachte er bei sich. „Herein." Seine Stimme war kälter als Eis gewesen und verriet nur ansatzweise wie genervt er sich wirklich fühlte.  
„Ich muss mit dir sprechen." Sein Bruder sah zu ihm hinüber und ignorierte, ganz wie Gaara den aufgebrachten alten Mann, der nun wie aufs Stichwort begann, sich über die Störung zu mokieren.  
„Ich denke, ich habe einen Eindruck davon bekommen, wie wichtig Ihnen diese Angelegenheit ist. Aber ich habe auch noch andere Verpflichtungen. Seien Sie jedoch versichert, dass ich mich darum im gegebenen Maße kümmern werde. Immerhin habe ich nicht vergessen welche Position Ihr Clan bei meiner Ernennung bezogen hat."  
Der alte Mann wurde langsam bleich. Er wusste genau so gut wie Gaara, dass der Agasha Clan alles getan hatte um zu verhindern, dass er Kazekage wurde. Der Mann wollte wieder zu sprechen ansetzen, aber Gaaras Blick brachte ihn schnell zum schweigen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren schlich er aus dem Raum.  
Finster wandte Gaara nun seinem Bruder die Aufmerksamkeit zu und ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen. Er hatte das weiße Papier in dessen Händen bemerkt und fragte sich, was er 

nun schon wieder für ihn schreiben sollte.  
„Kankuro."  
„Wir haben da ein kleines Problem, Gaara. Ich weiß nicht ob es dir schon aufgefallen ist, aber die Frau, die gestern Nacht diesen Typen ermordet hat – ist eine Ninja aus Konoha."  
Leicht überrascht hob der Rotschopf eine Augenbraue und wartete schweigend darauf, dass sein Bruder weitersprach.  
Kankuro kratzte sich unbehaglich am Hinterkopf und trat näher an den Schreibtisch heran, der ihn von seinem Bruder trennte. „Soweit ich das beurteilen kann handelt es sich genauer gesagt um Tsunades Schülerin."  
„Sakura?" Das erstaunte ihn jetzt aber wirklich und ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus.  
„Mich überrascht, dass du ihren Namen noch weißt, aber ich vermute dass du recht hast."  
Wie könnte er sich nicht an dieses Mädchen erinnern? Immerhin war sie die Schwächste in ihrem Team gewesen und noch dazu sehr hübsch anzusehen.  
„Hm. Das wird Tsunade nicht gefallen. Ich nehme an dir ist schon eine Lösung eingefallen?"  
Sein Bruder strahlte regelrecht und straffte stolz die Schultern.  
„Ja."


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura gefiel der Plan gar nicht. Aber alles war besser als hier in dieser dunklen, kalten Zelle zu verrotten.  
„Du glaubst wirklich, dass das funktionieren wird?"  
„Ich hoffe es zumindest. Nun ja, wenn es nur Gaara wäre, der zu entscheiden hätte, dann hätten wir kein Problem, aber…"  
…demnach ist es nicht so, vollendete Sakura den Satz in ihren Gedanken. Voller Zweifel wiederholte sie die Geschichte, die ihr Temari in den letzten Stunden eingebläut hatte, im Kopf. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie sehr plausibel klang, aber einen Haken hatte sie ja doch. Die Ausrede setzte voraus, dass Tsunade von ihrem Aufenthalt in Suna wusste und dass – wie Sakura nur zu gut wusste – tat sie nicht.  
„Aber die Geschichte funktioniert nicht, Temari. Immerhin weiß Tsunade…"  
Ungeduldig wurde sie von Gaaras Schwester unterbrochen. „Wir haben an alles gedacht und du solltest dich jetzt lieber darauf konzentrieren alles Richtig zu machen. Sie kommen." Temari fauchte regelrecht, steckte mit einer schnellen Bewegung ein Stück Papier in Sakuras Ausschnitt und wandte der Zelle dann den Rücken zu. Völlig perplex schielte die Rosahaarige in ihren Ausschnitt und erkannte, dass Temari ihr offensichtlich einen Brief zugesteckt hatte. Einen ziemlich mitgenommen aussehenden Brief. Verwirrt starrte Sakura auf den Rücken der Blonden. Sie wollte schon fragen, doch in dem Moment wurden Schritte hörbar.  
Aufgeregt versuchte Sakura ihre ärmste Mimik heraufzubeschwören, bevor Gaara und ein Gefolge aus fünf finster aussehenden Ninjas, vor ihrer Zelle erschienen. Der Kazekage von Suna sah wie immer unbeteiligt und vielleicht auch eine Spur gelangweilt aus, wie er mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen darauf wartete, dass die Zellentür aufgeschlossen wurde. Seine hellen Augen fixierten sie, nagelten sie fest und waren das Einzige, dass Sakuras Pulsschlag etwas beruhigen konnte, denn er strahlte eine Sicherheit aus, die sich die junge Frau im Moment nur wünschen konnte. So beschloss sie sich auf ihn zu konzentrieren und die anderen in seinem Gefolge einfach auszublenden. Er betrat langsam ihre Zelle und lehnte sich lässig an die Steinwand ihr gegenüber. Noch immer sprach er kein Wort, sondern starrte sie nur unverwandt an. Erst ein leises Räuspern von der anderen Seite der Gitterstäbe, ließ ihn seinen Blick abwenden und mit der Befragung beginnen.  
„Sind Sie Sakura Haruno aus Konoha Gakure? Schülerin des fünften Hokage?"  
Erleichterung durchströmte die Kunoichi, denn Gaara schien sich haargenau an den Text zu halten, den sie gelernt hatte. Pflichtschuldig senkte sie betreten den Kopf und ließ somit das Schauspiel beginnen.  
„Ja." Ihre Stimme war gefasst und ruhig.  
„Haben Sie vor zwei Nächten Kaori Agasha getötet?"

Gaara konnte kaum glauben, dass man Augen soweit aufreißen konnte wie es Sakura im Moment tat und er musste zugeben, dass dies nicht ganz ohne Effekt blieb. Sie sah nun nicht mehr ruhig und gefasst aus, sondern zerbrechlich und hilflos. Niemals würde man in dieser Situation auf die Idee kommen, dass sie einen Mann getötet hätte. Jetzt begann auch noch ihre Unterlippe zu zittern und Gaara spürte ein seltsames ziehen im Bauch. Der Drang sie beschützen zu wollen wurde mit jeder Sekunde stärker und dass sie nun leicht zu zittern anfing, als hätte seine bloße Frage ihr Angst bereitet, nagte stärker an seiner Selbstbeherrschung als er für möglich gehalten hätte. Um sich in den Griff zu bekommen biss er die Zähne zusammen und wartete verbissen darauf dass sie sprechen würde.  
„Ich wollte ihn doch nicht töten, aber er hat mich angegriffen! Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen? Ich – ich bekam keine Luft mehr und da hatte er mich auch schon gepackt und…" Ihre Stimme verlor sich, als sie Hilfe suchend von einem Ninja zum nächsten sah. Als sich ihre Augen wieder begegneten, glänzten sie feucht und Gaara konnte die Verzweiflung die sie geplagt haben musste, förmlich am eigenen Leib spüren. „…es war schrecklich. Ich dachte nicht darüber nach was ich tat. Ich beschützte nur mein eigenes Leben."

„Warum hast du ihm die Kehle aufgeschlitzt, als er bereits verwundet war?" Selbst für Gaara klang seine eigene Frage herzlos und verwerflich. Er konnte die strafenden Blicke seines Gefolges beinahe auf der Haut prickeln spüren.  
Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich langsam ihren Weg über Sakuras blasses Gesicht und Gaara hätte sich für diese Frage am liebsten selbst die Zunge abgebissen.  
„Meine Waffen sind mit Gift überzogen. Ich wollte ihm einen qualvollen Tod ersparen."  
Zum Zeichen dass er verstanden hatte nickte er und konzentrierte sich kurz bevor er die nächste Frage stellte.  
„Warum sind Sie nach Suna gekommen?"  
Langsam schien sich die Kunoichi wieder zu fangen und schlang schützend die Arme um ihre Körpermitte. Lass das bitte bald zu Ende sein!, dachten Gaara und Sakura in diesem Moment, aber noch war die Show nicht vorbei.  
„Die Hokage der fünften Generation hat mich geschickt. Sie meinte, dass damit das Band zwischen Konoha und Suna gefestigt würde. Ich sollte eure Medical Ninja unterstützen und das eine oder andere dazulernen." Wehmütig sah die Frau vor sich zu Boden, als würde sie sich an ein Gespräch erinnern, von dem Gaara wusste, dass es nie stattgefunden hatte.  
„Könnt Ihr das auch beweisen?"  
Der Kazekage sah sofort, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, denn nun sah ihn Sakura ehrlich geschockt an und wurde langsam bleicher. Dann, als sie in seinem unbeweglichen Gesicht keine Hilfe fand, huschte ihr Blick gehetzt zu Temari, die sich möglichst unauffällig an der Brust kratzte und sie kalt ansah. Doch anscheinend hatte Sakura was auch immer verstanden und ließ ihre Hand langsam zu ihrem Ausschnitt wandern. Gaaras Blicke als auch die der anderen anwesenden Männer klebten nun an Sakura, die unter ihren Blicken noch etwas mehr zitterte. Der Mund des Rotschopfs wurde plötzlich trocken und er versuchte zu schlucken, was ihm nur durch starke Willensanstrengung auch gelang.  
Die Rosahaarige versenkte zwei Finger zwischen ihren Brüsten und schien nervös nach etwas zu fischen. Inzwischen zierte nicht nur ihr Gesicht ein leichter Rosaschimmer. Dem Kazekage dämmerte langsam was sie da so verzweifelt in ihrem Gewand suchte und warf seiner Schwester einen strafenden Blick zu. Das war mehr als nur eine hinterhältige Taktik, die Sympathie seines Gefolges zu erringen.  
Endlich hatte sie den Brief gefunden und reckte ihn nun stumm Gaara entgegen, dessen Hand kaum merklich zitterte, als er das Stück Papier entgegen nahm. Er musste unentwegt daran denken wo es sich bis eben noch befunden hatte und dass es leicht warm war, machte die Sache nicht besser. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Brief und überflog die Zeilen, dann drehte er sich um und reichte ihn durch die Gitter hindurch den anderen, die vorsichtshalber nicht mit in die Zelle gegangen waren. Dann wandte er sich noch einmal an Sakura.  
„Wir werden die Echtheit des Briefes überprüfen. In der Zwischenzeit werden Sie leider noch in dieser Zelle bleiben müssen."  
Erleichtert entließ er seinen Atem den er offensichtlich angehalten hatte ohne es zu bemerken. Mit ungewöhnlich schnell schlagenden Herzen verließ er die Zelle und machte sich gefolgt von einem tuschelnden Gefolge auf zu den Medical Nins die die Leiche in der Zwischenzeit untersucht haben sollten.  
„Kankuro."  
„Ja, Kazekage?"  
„Schicke dem Hokage der fünften Generation einen Brief und bitte sie um eine Bestätigung für die Aussagen der Gefangenen."  
Sein Bruder sah ihn kurz grinsend an und verschwand dann geräuschlos von seiner Seite.

Die Mundwinkel des Kazekage zuckten missmutig nach unten, als er sich daran erinnerte was nun vor ihm lag. Er hatte nichts gegen Leichen und ganz sicher würde es nicht die am schlimmsten zugerichtete sein, die er jemals sehen hatte müssen, aber angenehm machte es die Sache auch nicht. Noch dazu würde sie bereits einen lieblichen Duft verbreiten.

Wie zur Bestätigung begrüßte die Gruppe bereits Verwesungsgestank, als sie auch nur in den Gang bogen, der zu jenem Zimmer führte in dem sich die Leiche befinden musste. Dank seiner überaus gut trainierten Selbstbeherrschung verzog Gaara das Gesicht keinen Millimeter, was man von den Männern hinter ihm nicht sagen konnte. Er konnte schon das erste unterdrückte Stöhnen hören. Wie würden sie sich halten wenn sie erstmal da waren? Bei dem Gedanken lauter Ohnmächtiger Ninjas hätte Gaara beinahe gelacht, aber er konnte es gerade noch verhindern. Das einzige Indiz, dass verriet wie er sich fühlte, waren seine Augen die nun etwas mehr glänzten als zuvor.  
„Kazekage-sama." Der für diesen Fall zuständige Medical Ninja verbeugte sich eilig und kam hinter der Leiche hervor. Der Tote so musste man sich eingestehen sah nicht gerade appetitlich aus, wie er da nackt und blass auf einem Tisch lag und von unvorteilhaftem künstlichem Licht beleuchtet wurde. Der Anblick war sogar sehr grotesk und dieser Eindruck verstärkte sich noch, wenn man die fiebrige Begeisterung in den Augen des Medical Nin hinzuzählte. Dieser war über und über mit eingetrocknetem und frischen Blut befleckt, was ihm aber nichts auszumachen schien, im Gegenteil schien es seine Begeisterung eher noch zu heben, falls das möglich war. Seine Augen waren begeistert aufgerissen, in seinen Händen hielt er immer noch ein Skalpell und fuchtelte damit begeistert in der Luft herum, als Gaara nach seinen Ergebnissen fragte. Freudig zeigte er dem Kazekage woran genau der Mann vor ihm gestorben war und stocherte ungerührt im Fleisch der Leiche herum. Ob das normal ist, wenn man hauptsächlich mit Leichen zu tun hat?, fragte sich Gaara im Geiste, als er mit gefassten Blick den Ausführungen folgte.

Dem Rotschopf war am Ende furchtbar schlecht und seine Stimmung befand sich irgendwo kilometerweit unter dem Keller. Das Einzige, das ihn noch davon abhielt, auf der Stelle einfach zu verschwinden und alles aufzuschieben war die Erinnerung an Sakuras unglaublich grüne Augen, die ihn stumm angefleht hatten, sie ja nicht länger als nötig im Gefängnis zu lassen.


	4. Chapter 4

Shizune starrte gebannt auf den Brief in ihren Händen und hob langsam eine Augenbraue. Schon wieder Post aus Suna? Was konnten die dort so dringendes mit Tsunade zu besprechen haben? Oder besser gesagt wer? Denn diesmal sah der Brief sehr wichtig und förmlich aus. Nachdenklich drehte sie den Brief in ihren Händen hin und her, während sie durch die Gänge zu Tsunades Büro ging. Kurz verweilte sie vor der Holztür um sich auf das kommende vorzubereiten, denn seit sie den letzten Brief aus Suna gebracht hatte, war ihre Herrin mehr als nur leicht reizbar. Shizune bezweifelte, das überhaupt nur ein Möbelstück gab, das noch nicht durch die Luft geflogen war, nachdem Tsunade den ersten Brief gelesen hatte. Ein letztes Mal atmete sie noch durch, bevor sie sanft klopfte. Nach einiger Zeit antwortete ihr ein wenig einladendes knurren und Shizune steckte ängstlich den Kopf in das Büro des Hokage der fünften Generation. „Tsunade?"  
Sofort wurde sie mit einem genervten Blick festgenagelt und sie spürte wie sich ihr Hals zuzog. Vielleicht sollte sie später wiederkommen? Aber nein! Der Brief war diesmal vom Kazekage persönlich. Sie musste ihn ihr sofort bringen, egal ob sie nachher einen Kopf kürzer war oder nicht.  
„Ein Brief vom Kazekage.", hauchte Shizune und wedelte mit dem Brief wie mit einer weißen Fahne in der Luft herum.  
Tsunades Augen weiteten sich ein klein wenig, aber noch blieb sie ungerührt sitzen und streckte lediglich einen Arm aus um das Papier in Empfang zu nehmen. Kaum aber hatte sie es in Händen, riss sie es schon ungeduldig auf und ihr Blick flog regelrecht über die fein säuberlich geschrieben Zeilen. Zu Shizunes Überraschung huschte ein kurzes Lächeln über das Gesicht ihrer Herrin. Sofort, ohne auch nur weiter nachzudenken griff die Hokage nach einem leeren Stück Papier und begann eifrig darauf herumzukritzeln. Sie war so vergessen in ihr tun, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie sich Shizune hinter sie stahl und ihr über die Schulter lugte um den Brief lesen zu können. Erschrocken keuchte die schwarzhaarige Frau auf, als sie den Inhalt des Briefes begriff und schlug sich entsetzt auf die Brust. „Aber…", stammelte sie, ohne den Satz zu ende bringen zu können. Nun sah Tsunade langsam von ihrem Dokument auf und lenkte ganz langsam (und vergleichbar mit einer Natter die gleich zubeißt) den Blick auf die Frau, die noch immer direkt hinter ihr stand. Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich missfällig, als müsste sie sich mit Gewalt daran hindern, die andere anzuschreien und starrte sie schließlich wortlos an. Shizune überkam ein kalter Schauer nach dem anderen, aber sie konnte nicht aufhören immer wieder „aber" zu stammeln. Wie war Sakura nach Suna gelangt und warum hatte sie dort einen Mann umgebracht? Sie sah wie eine Augenbraue des Hokages nach oben wanderte. Millimeter für Millimeter und beinahe konnte sie die Bombe bereits ticken hören, die direkt vor ihr saß und sie anstarrte. Verkrampft schluckte sie und wich so unauffällig wie sie konnte zurück.  
„Sakura ist auf meine Bitte hin nach Suna gegangen und sollte dort die Beziehungen zwischen Konoha und Suna stärken, verstanden?"  
Das war keine Frage, sondern ein Befehl. Sofort nickte Shizune und versuchte ein kleines Lächeln. „Natürlich. Wie hatte ich das vergessen können?"  
Immer noch böse wandte sich Tsunade wieder ihrem Brief zu und ignorierte die atemlos erstarrte Frau in ihrem Büro. Erst als sie fertig war, reichte sie den Umschlag Shizune.  
„Schicke ihn so schnell wie möglich nach Suna. Er ist ausschließlich für den Kazekagen bestimmt und von äußerster Wichtigkeit. Sakuras Leben hängt daran, also beeil dich."  
Die Angesprochene nickte eifrig und floh regelrecht aus dem Zimmer.  
Jetzt liegt es nur noch an dir Gaara, dachte Tsunade bei sich, als sie Kankuros Brief, der erst am Vorabend eingetroffen war, noch einmal herausholte und mit der Zunge zwischen den Lippen eingeklemmt, las.


	5. Chapter 5

Der Mond erhob sein Antlitz über den Horizont der Wüste und tauchte alles in ein fahles, silbriges LichtDer Mond erhob sein Antlitz über den Horizont der Wüste und tauchte alles in ein fahles, silbriges Licht. Ruhe herrschte in den Gassen von Suna Gakure und alle Bewohner schliefen. So schien es zumindest, doch es gab ein paar Ausnahmen. In der hintersten Zelle im städtischen Gefängnis hockte eine blasse junge Frau, die bei jedem Geräusch, das auch nur annähernd nach Schritten klang, zusammenzuckte.

Doch diesmal hatte sie sich nicht geirrt, denn das Geräusch, das jetzt immer lauter wurde, verursachte eindeutig jemand, der sich ihrer Zelle näherte. Hoffnungsvoll hob sie ihr Kinn an und kroch zu den Gitterstäben, um hinaus in den Gang spähen zu können. Ihre grünen Augen waren angestrengt zusammengekniffen, als sie versuchte, in dem Halbdunkel, das hier den ganzen Tag herrschte, etwas zu erkennen. Langsam beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag immer mehr, als sie bald darauf eine dunkle Gestalt erkennen konnte, die auf sie zueilte. Konnte der Rotschopf etwa so schnell den Befehl gegeben haben sie freizulassen, oder bedeutete das, dass sie gleich ihr Todesurteil vernehmen würde? Allmählich wünschte sie sich, dass der Mann verschwinden würde und zu jemand anderem kam, um ihn zu holen. Aber das war ihr nicht vergönnt, und so kam der finster aussehende Ninja vor ihrer Zelle zum Stehen und starrte einen Moment auf sie hinab, bevor er sich nervös nach beiden Seiten hin umsah. Sakura konnte fühlen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und zwar ganz und gar nicht, denn als er sie das nächste Mal ansah, war ein dreckiges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erschienen und er hatte einen fiebrigen Glanz in den Augen.

Plötzlich war die Kunoichi froh darüber, dass dicke Eisenstangen sie trennten, doch ihr Mund klappte leicht auf, als der Mann einen Schlüssel hervor zog. „Jetzt wirst du für dein Verbrechen bezahlen, du kleine Hure", presste der Fremde zwischen den Zähnen hervor, und mit einem Mal wich alle Luft aus Sakuras Lungen. Hilflos konnte sie sich nur an den Hals fassen und keuchen. Wieder wurde die Sicht verschwommen, aber diesmal hatte sie keine Kunais dabei, mit denen sie das Blatt hätte wenden können. Geschockt sah sie zu dem Mann auf, dessen Lächeln immer breiter und lüsterner wurde. Die Rosahaarige ekelte sich vor dem Typen, denn sie sah, wie sehr ihr Anblick ihn erregte. Hätte sie sich übergeben können, so hätte sie es wahrscheinlich auch getan, aber das Jutsu des anderen drückte ihr auch die Speiseröhre zu. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, als sie hilflos und schon der Ohnmacht nahe zusehen musste, wie er den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte.  
Quälend langsam drehte er ihn und kam schließlich zu ihr in die Zelle. Seine Schritte waren vorsichtig und trotz ihres Luftmangels schien er sie immer noch für eine Bedrohung zu halten. Wie recht er hat, schoss es Sakura wütend durch den Kopf und sie sammelte blitzschnell soviel Chakra in ihrer Hand wie sie nur konnte. Dann stemmte sie sich mit ihrer verbliebenen Kraft auf und sprang dem Mann entgegen. Da sie aber bereits verschwommen sah und ihre Reaktion nicht mehr ganz so schnell war wie üblich, verfehlte sie ihn knapp und schlug mit voller Wucht auf den Boden. Ein Beben ging durch den Raum und der Boden brach auf. Beinahe hätte sie das Gleichgewicht verloren und wäre in den Spalt gestürzt, doch in kletzter Sekunde konnte sie das Gleichgewicht bewahren. Der Agasha sprang behände aus dem Weg und kam dann mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu. Er packte sie fest am Arm und stieß sie zu Boden.

Vor Sakuras Augen drehte sich alles, als sie hart auf dem Stein aufschlug. Die Sicht verschwamm und ihre Welt wurde immer dunkler. Schon glaubte sie, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, als der Druck an ihrem Hals nachließ. Wie ein Fisch an Land schnappte sie nach dem rettenden Sauerstoff und sog ihn begierig in ihre Lunge ein. Langsam wurde ihre Sicht wieder klarer und sie konnte die dunkle Gestalt besser erkennen, die nun schnell auf sie zukam. Starke Hände packten ihre Arme und hielten sie über ihrem Kopf gefangen. Sakura versuchte sich mit ihrer restlichen Kraft zu wehren, versuchte den Mann mit ihren Beinen zu treffen, doch dieser zwang ihre Beine unerbittlich mit seiner Hüfte auseinander. Schwer atmend tastete er mit seiner kalten Hand unter ihren Rock und zog an der kurzen Hose, die sie darunter trug.

Verzweifelt verdrehte Sakura die Augen und versuchte noch immer den Mann von sich runter zu bekommen. „Ruhe, du kleine Schlampe!", knurrte der Agasha über ihr und schlug ihr mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht. Benommen spürte sie, wie ihr Kopf nach rechts flog und Schmerz durch ihren Körper flutete. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als wäre er eben in zwei Hälften gespalten worden und bevor sie gequält stöhnen konnte, wurde der Druck an ihrer Kehle wieder stärker. So entfuhr ihr nur ein kaum hörbares Wimmern und sie konnte nur hilflos die Augen aufreißen und ihren Peiniger stumm anflehen. Eine flüchtige Bewegung, die sie im Augenwinkel wahrnahm ließ sie den Blick wenden und starrte in unglaublich grüne Augen.

Gaara saß aufrecht in seinem Bett und versuchte sein wild schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen. Schwer atmend redete er sich zu, dass er eben nur einen Traum gehabt hatte, aber konnte ein Traum sich so real anfühlen? Unschlüssig blieb er noch einige Sekunden wo er war, bevor er sich dazu entschloss, einfach nachzusehen. Immerhin konnte niemand etwas dagegen einwenden, wenn er sich die Gefangene noch einmal genau ansah, oder? Schließlich war er der Kazekage. Das ungute Gefühl, dass ihn geweckt hatte, verfolgte ihn immer noch, als er vor die Tür trat und durch die leeren Straßen der Stadt wanderte. Über sich selbst verärgert kniff er die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen und stritt den ganzen Weg hinüber zum Gefängnis mit sich selbst. Warum tat er das? Warum machte er sich überhaupt Sorgen um sie? Sie bedeutete ihm nichts. Rein gar nichts. Er wollte ihr nur helfen, damit der Frieden zwischen den Städten gewahrt blieb, oder nicht?  
Verstimmt knurrte er, als er das Gebäude betrat. Ohne die diensthabenden Wachen zu beachten, ging er geradewegs in den Gang an dessen Ende, wie er wusste, Sakuras Zelle lag. Was er da eigentlich tun sollte, wenn er angekommen war wusste er nicht und beinahe wäre er auch wieder am halben Weg durch den Gang umgekehrt, wenn er nicht ein leises Wimmern gehört hätte. Das Gefühl, welches ihn zu ihrer Zelle gezogen hatte wurde und immer stärker und Gaara ließ ein leises Knurren hören. Schneller als das menschliche Auge sehen konnte, raste er zu Sakuras Zelle und starrte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf die Szene, die sich ihm bot.

Der Kazekage zögerte nicht, sondern ließ seiner Wut und seinem Sand freien lauf. Blitzschnell schlängelte sich dieser durch die Gitterstäbe und schleuderte den Mann von Sakura runter. Gaara dachte nicht mehr darüber nach was er tat, als er den Agasha völlig in Sand einhüllte und – zudrückte. Er konnte spüren, wie die Knochen seines Widersachers brachen und sein warmes Blut sich mit dem Sand mischte. Ein kaltes, zufriedenes Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Rotschopfes, als er ihn wieder zurückrief und in seiner Kürbisflasche sammelte. Jetzt erst wandte er sich der am Boden liegenden und nur noch flach atmenden Kunoichi zu und sofort nahmen seine Augen einen weicheren Ausdruck an. Sachte setzte er sich neben sie und überprüfte den Puls und Herzschlag der Bewusstlosen. Besorgt legte er die Stirn in Falten und entschied, dass es hier nicht mehr sicher für die Frau war. Als er wieder von ihr aufsah, bemerkte er, dass sein kurzer Kampf offensichtlich nicht völlig geräuschlos gewesen sein konnte, da ein Schwarm von Ninjas vor der Zellentür stand und geschockt zwischen der Blutlache und Gaara hin und her sah. „Macht den Dreck weg und passt besser auf unsere Gefangenen auf! Wie konntet ihr den Kerl nur nicht bemerken? Habt ihr etwa geschlafen? Was steht ihr da noch so dumm rum? Tut eure Pflichten!" Sein Tonfall verriet, dass er äußerst gereizt war und so reagierten die Ninjas prompt. Sofort huschten sie los, um ihren Pflichten nachzugehen. Jetzt war Gaara wieder mit der bewusstlosen Frau allein und sah leicht ratlos auf sie hinab. Dann überkam ihn ein (in seinen Augen) genialer Einfall und er hob Sakura sachte hoch. Vorsichtig trug er sie aus der Zelle hinaus und in sein Haus. Wenn es einen sicheren Ort gab in Suna, dann war es jener Ort an dem er sich gerade aufhielt


	6. Chapter 6

Das erste, das Sakura spürte als sie wieder zu sich kam war eine unglaublich schwere und flauschige Decke, die ihr bis zum Kinn hochgezogen worden war. Anscheinend musste sie die Hitze geweckt haben, denn einen anderen Grund konnte sie sich nicht denken. Dort wo sie sich befand war es totenstill. Keine Geräusche waren zu hören, nicht einmal das leise Wimmern, an dass sie sich schon gewohnt hatte. Wo war sie? Sicher nicht mehr in ihre Zelle, denn diese war bei weitem nicht so gemütlich und warm gewesen. Aber in einem Krankenhaus konnte sie sich auch nicht befinden, denn dafür war es zu leise und roch viel zu wenig nach Desinfektionsmittel. Sakura schluckte ratlos und verteufelte sich im nächsten Moment gleich wieder dafür, denn ihr Hals brannte wie Feuer. Vorsichtig versuchte sie ihre Arme anzuheben, die ihr momentan viel zu schwer vorkamen. Leichter Schmerz prickelte durch die Muskeln, als hätte sie einen starken Muskelkater. Immer weiter und weiter ließ sie ihre Hände unter der Decke hochwandern und ihren Körper abtasten, der sich wie zerschlagen anfühlte. Nach den Schmerzen zu urteilen, die sie dabei empfand, musste sie über und über mit blauen Flecken übersät sein (und aussehen wie ein Schlumpf, aber das würde ich natürlich nie schreiben). Endlich war sie an ihrem wunden Hals angelangt. Überrascht zuckten ihre Finger weg, als sie das Seidentuch spürte, welches ihr jemand umgebunden haben musste. Daher kam der Druck auf ihren Hals! Aber das Tuch konnte sie aushalten, was viel schlimmer war, war diese heiße Decke. Mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen zupfte sie die schwere Decke von ihrem Hals runter und atmete erleichtert auf. Als sie zur Belohnung auch noch einen kühlen Luftzug spürte, seufzte sie zufrieden und schlief sofort wieder ein.

Als sie das nächste Mal erwachte, spürte sie die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person im Raum. Neugierde ließ sie die Augen aufschlagen und sofort wieder zukneifen, als sie von der Mittagssonne geblendet wurde. Der zweite Versuch verließ schon glücklicher und nachdem sich ihre Augen an das Licht gewohnt hatten, konnte sie ihren Besucher deutlich erkennen. Verblüfft ihn hier vorzufinden starrte Sakura den Rotschopf an, der gelassen am Fensterrahmen lehnte. Gefühlslos blickte er zurück und schwieg hartnäckig, bis das Schweigen zwischen ihnen unangenehm wurde.  
„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er so monoton wie nur möglich.  
Beim Klang seiner Stimme begann Sakuras Herz aus unerfindlichen Gründen zu rasen und ihr Mund wurde schal und trocken.  
„Wo bin ich?", fragte sie ohne seine Frage zu beachten zurück. Diese Frage war ihr plötzlich viel wichtiger, da sie mit ihm ganz alleine zu sein schien. „Ich dachte ich wäre noch eine Gefangene?"  
Die Mundwinkel des Kazekage zuckten amüsiert, denn es gab nur wenige Menschen die sich trauten in seiner Gegenwart zu ignorieren das er gerade gesprochen hatte.  
„Du bist in meinem Haus. Nach dem Vorfall gestern wirst du auch hier bleiben, bis die endgültige Entscheidung gefallen ist. Aber meiner Meinung nach wird es nicht mehr lange dauern." Seine Stimme hatte bei den letzten Worten eine bedrohliche Klangfarbe bekommen und Sakura konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, dass er dafür sorgen würde, dass er recht behielt. Stumm nickte die Kunoichi und sah Gaara hinterher, der sich nun zum gehen wandte.  
„Danke.", rief sie ihm noch nach, kurz bevor er aus dem Zimmer verschwunden war und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sie wusste nicht welches Gefühlschaos sie damit bei ihm ausgelöst hatte.

Im Gang blieb der Kazekage von Suna Gakure kurz stehen und sah noch einmal zur Tür. Ruhig ließ er den angehaltenen Atem entweichen und stand unentschlossen herum. Diese Frau verwirrte ihn mehr als er sich eingestehen wollte. In ihrer Gegenwart fühlte er sich unsicher und er hasste es sich so zu fühlen. Sie ließ seinen Verstand schmelzen, wodurch er sich wie der letzte Idiot vorkam und sein Blick wurde wie magisch von ihrem Körper angezogen, so als hätte er einen eigenen Willen. Dann benahm sie sich in seiner Gegenwart auch noch so komisch! Fast hätte man glauben können sie spräche mit einem normalen Menschen und nicht mit jemandem, vor dem die meisten Leute angst hatten. Der Rotschopf ballte seine Hände zu Fäuste und versuchte diese Frau aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen und besser noch: aus seinen Gedanken. Aber das war nicht so einfach wie er es sich gewünscht hätte, denn sie huschte ihm immer in den unmöglichsten Situationen durch den Kopf und verursachte ein komisches warmes Gefühl in seiner Brust. Gaara wusste nicht was das bedeuten sollte und ihm war es auch lieber es gar nicht erst zu erfahren.  
„Danke." Dieses eine Wort, welches sie so sanft und warm ausgesprochen hatte, verfolgte ihn den ganzen Weg zu seinem Büro. Ab und zu vermeinte er sogar ihr Gesicht wieder zu sehen wenn er die Augen kurz schloss. Bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ab jetzt wohl bei ihm wohnen würde, wurde er ganz (ich will nicht sagen „schwach", weil ich ihm das nicht antun kann und hibbelig ist glaub ich kein Wort) nervös. Als er schließlich in sein Büro trat, war seine Laune, die den ganzen Morgen über zwar nicht gerade berauschend, aber immerhin noch gehobener gewesen war, miserabel. Jeder der den jungen Kazekage auch nur sah, wusste dass man an diesem Tag lieber einen großen Abstand von ihm hielt. Der ältere Mann, der im Büro auf Gaara wartete, hatte davon aber noch keine Ahnung.  
„Kazekage- sama." Der Clanführer der Agasha, stand neben der Tür und zuckte merklich zusammen, als Gaara den Kopf ruckartig umwandte. Unterdrückte Wut köchelte in dem rothaarigen Mann hoch und sein Blick wurde tödlich. Ohne zu sprechen hob er lediglich eine Augenbraue und blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen. Der ältere Mann wurde sofort unruhig, er fühlte sich alles andere als gut in seiner Haut. Vor allem wenn man den jüngsten Vorfall bedachte. „Ich wollte mich im Namen meines Clans für den Zwischenfall in der Nacht entschuldigen. Wir wussten nichts von dem Vorhaben unseres Angehörigen."  
Keine Antwort.  
„Ähhhm, nun… ja …äh… Dürfte ich fragen wie im Falle der jungen Medical Nin entschieden wurde?"  
Jetzt strahlte Gaara pure Mordlust aus, die niemand hätte ignorieren können, vor allem nicht so ein nervöser Geist wie der alte Mann vor ihm.  
„Wohl eher nicht. Guten Tag, Kazekage- sama." Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung und diesen kaum hörbaren Worten auf den Lippen, drückte sich der Mann an Gaara vorbei und konnte es gar nicht abwarten so schnell wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden. Der Sabakuno sah sich genervt und sehr gereizt um, als würde er noch einen Besucher erwarten, den er vielleicht zur Schnecke machen könnte. Aber zu seiner Enttäuschung war niemand mehr hier, nur ein Stapel Papiere wartete noch auf ihn und bis die Entscheidung gefallen war, würde sich auch niemand mehr in die Nähe seines Büros trauen.

In der Zwischenzeit, hatte sich Sakura gleich nach Gaaras Besuch aus dem Bett geschält und das Gästezimmer in dem sie geschlafen hatte untersucht. Sie hatte die schönen Bilder und schlichten, aber edlen Möbel bewundert und sogar passende Kleider für sich im Schrank gefunden. Woher er wohl ihre Größe wusste? Nun, diese Frage hatte sie schnell beantworten können, denn sobald sie an sich herunter gesehen hatte, war ihr zumindest das klar geworden. Gaara musste sie umgezogen haben, denn als sie aus dem Bett geklettert war, hatte sie nicht mehr als einen Hauch von einem Nachtkleid getragen. Wahrscheinlich das seiner Schwester.  
Gleich nachdem sie sich angezogen und gewaschen hatte (was dauerte, da sie nun mal das Bad erst hatte finden müssen), stieg sie die Treppe hinunter und fand sich mitten im Wohnzimmer wieder. Sakuras Augen wurden groß und ihr Kinn klappte nach unten. Sie kam sich so wie sie da stand und gaffte zwar unheimlich dumm vor, aber sie konnte einfach nichts dagegen unternehmen. Der Raum war riesengroß und sehr exquisit eingerichtet. Kostspielige, aber dabei noch bequeme Möbel waren geschmackvoll im Zimmer verteilt und wunderschöne Landschaftsbilder hingen an den hohen Wänden. Die Kunoichi fühlte sich ziemlich klein und verloren. Ein leises Kichern auf ihrer rechten Seite, ließ Sakura wieder in die Realität zurückfinden und sie wandte sich Temari zu. Diese stand über das ganze Gesicht grinsend an den Türrahmen gelehnt und betrachtete die staunende Sakura schweigend. Die rosahaarige Frau hatte sich seit ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen in der Zelle verändert, denn nun zierten ihre zarte Haut blaue Flecken und Blutergüsse. Dennoch war sie ein hübscher Anblick, von dem sie wusste, dass er unteranderem der Grund für das seltsame Verhalten ihres Bruders war. Anscheinend war Gaara nicht gegen sie immun und das freute Temari unheimlich. Zuzusehen wie er sich selbst über diese Tatsache anlog, war einfach zu köstlich.  
„Hast du Lust auf eine kleine Rundschau? Immerhin wirst du hier einige Zeit bleiben müssen."  
Freudig nickte Sakura und Temari machte sich auf den langen Weg durch das Haus. Es schien ewig zu dauern, da das Anwesen der Sabakunos so weitläufig war. Nach wenigen Minuten gab Sakura es auf die Zimmer zu zählen an denen sie vorbeikamen und lief nur noch mit leicht geöffnetem Mund hinter Temari her. Jetzt konnte sie nachvollziehen warum einige gerne Kazekage oder Hokage werden wollten.  
Nach gut einer Stunde, in der sie nicht einmal den ganzen Garten besichtigt hatten, kehrten die zwei Frauen ins Wohnzimmer zurück und ließen sich erschöpft auf die Kissen sinken. Sakura verzog leicht das Gesicht, als sie ihr Gewicht auf den vielen Blutergüssen verteilte und versuchte sich sowenig wie möglich zu bewegen. Nach einer kurzen Stille, sah Temari auf die Uhr, welche direkt gegenüber der Couch hing und seufzte auf. „Ich sollte kochen anfangen.", meinte sie tonlos und klang nicht wirklich motiviert. Wieder wurde es still zwischen ihnen und niemand rührte sich, bis Sakura der Magen zu knurren anfing.  
„Ich denke wir sollten jetzt wirklich kochen. Was hattest du vor zu machen?", fragte sie freundlich und betonte extra das Wort „wir".  
Auf Temaris Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln und sie sprang auf einmal voller Tatendrang auf, was so überhaupt nicht zu ihrem Verhalten fünf Sekunden zuvor passte. Die Blonde gab Sakura mit einem Wink zu verstehen, dass sie folgen sollte und machte sich dann in der Küche zu schaffen, wobei sie der neuen Mitbewohnerin mehr oder weniger genau sagte, wo sich die benötigten Utensilien befanden. Bald stand den beiden der Schweiß auf der Stirn, denn in der Küche breitete sich eine Hitze aus, die mit einem Backofen zu vergleichen war.  
„Mmmmmmmmm! Das riecht schon mal gut, aber so wie ich dich kenne Temari, sollte das nichts heißen." Kankuro steckte seine Nase zu den beiden in den Raum und sah seine Schwester spöttisch an.  
„Wenn es dir nicht schmeckt, musst du es nicht essen. Du brauchst es mir nur zu sagen und du kannst dir das nächste Mal selbst kochen."  
Sofort riss ihr Bruder die Hände abwehrend in die Höhe und verschwand rückwärts gehend aus dem Raum. Sakura musste bei diesem Anblick lachen und wurde mit einem strafenden Blick, seitens Temari und einem freundlichen Grinsen, seitens Kankuro belohnt. Die Kunoichi kicherte innerlich noch immer, als sie die Teller hinaus ins Esszimmer trug, aber beim Anblick von Gaaras Gesichtsausdruck verging es ihr schnellstmöglich wieder.  
„Ist vielleicht etwas passiert?", fragte Temari, die hinter Sakura erschienen war und übertrieben besorgt ihren kleinen Bruder musterte. Dieser schenkte ihr nur einen abschätzigen Blick und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Weißt du schon, wie über meinen Fall entschieden wurde?"  
Sakura konnte ein leichtes Zittern nicht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen und das schien auch dem Rotschopf nicht entgangen zu sein, denn plötzlich sah er von seinem Teller auf und versenkte seinen Blick in den ihren. Sofort spürte Saura wie ihre Knie weich wurden und ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. Unsicher fuhr sie mit den Zähnen über ihre Unterlippe und war sich nicht bewusst, dass die zwei Sabakunomänner ihre Geste ganz genau beobachteten. Nur Temari fiel es auf und die konnte sich nur schwer von einem Lachanfall abhalten.  
„Sie haben dich freigesprochen, aber das ist noch nicht offiziell. Weiters wurde entschieden, dass du unter dem Schutz meiner Familie, deiner Mission nachgehen darfst. Sprich: Sie können derzeit eine Medical Nin gebrauchen, die ihr Fach auch versteht."  
Das war mehr, als Gaara normalerweise an einem ganzen Tag zu sprechen pflegte und noch dazu hatte er ein verstecktes Kompliment eingebaut. Erstaunt starrten ihn seine Geschwister so unauffällig wie möglich an (im Klartext: Sie gafften ihn an wie ein seltenes Ausstellungsstück). Sakura bekam davon aber herzlich wenig mit, denn sie war so damit beschäftigt, sich über die Nachricht zu freuen und gleichzeitig ihre rosa angehauchten Wangen zu verbergen, dass ihr die Reaktion der Geschwister entging. Kankuros Augen huschten, nachdem er sich von seinem Schock erholt hatte, zwischen Gaara und Sakura hin und her und wollte schon den Mund öffnen um etwas zu sagen, als ihn der Blick seiner Schwester traf und er sich entschied, lieber doch zu schweigen.


	7. Chapter 7

„Kankuro

„Kankuro?", fragte Temari plötzlich nachdem sowohl Gaara als auch Sakura auf ihre Zimmer verschwunden waren.  
„Hm?"  
„Ich glaube du solltest mal mit Gaara reden."  
Ohne weiter auf die Worte seine Schwester zu achten, seufzte er missmutig und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Ihrer Stimme nach zu schließen, würde ihm gar nicht gefallen was sie noch zu sagen hatte. Auffordernd sah er sie mit müden Augen an, schließlich war es ein anstrengender Tag gewesen.  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
Temari sah verlegen aus und ein leichter Rotschimmer breitete sich über ihrem Gesicht aus. Kankuro wurde bei ihrer Reaktion schlecht, denn er ahnte schon was auf ihn zukommen würde.  
„Naja, du weißt schon… ein Gespräch zwischen, äh – Männern."  
„Zwischen Männern?", fragte Kankuro ungläubig nach und seine Augen weiteten sich mit jeder Sekunde mehr. „Sag mal: Willst du mich umbringen? Wenn ja, dann sag es ruhig, denn Gaara wird mich töten, wenn ich diese Art von Gespräch noch einmal mit ihm versuchen sollte. Du weißt was das letzte Mal passiert ist!" Unwillkürlich wurde seine sonst so tiefe Stimme höher und er kreischte beinahe hysterisch seine Schwester an. Mitleidig nickte Temari nur, denn auch sie hatte nicht vergessen, was Gaara mit ihrem Bruder angestellt hatte, als er Kankuros Absicht mitbekommen hatte. Aber damals, war damals und da war es so oder so unwahrscheinlich gewesen, dass er jemals die Absicht gehabt hätte mit einem Mädchen zu schlafen. In letzter Zeit hatte er sich aber stark verändert und er tötete niemanden mehr, nur weil er ihn schief angesehen hatte. Daher war die Möglichkeit um einiges höher das es passierte, als jemals zuvor und wenn sie jetzt an Gaaras seltsames Verhalten in den letzten Tagen dachte, bekam sie leichte Panikattacken. Sie konnte ihren kleinen Bruder nicht einfach so ins offene Messer laufen lassen.  
„Kankuro.", ihre Stimme hatte einen flehentlichen Ton bekommen. „Nicht mal du kannst leugnen, das er sich verändert hat, oder? Und so wie er sich in ihrer Gegenwart benimmt…. Ich glaube zwar kaum, dass er versteht was er da fühlt, aber es kann nicht mehr lange dauern bis er bestimmte Bedürfnisse bekommt…"  
Ihr Bruder war mit jedem Wort das sie sagte blasser geworden und Temaris Gesicht leuchtete nun dunkelrot. Beiden war es unendlich peinlich darüber sprechen zu müssen und sich Gaara mit einer Frau zusammen in einem Bett vorzustellen… Kankuro schüttelte sich kurz und versuchte das Bild, welches vor seinem Geistigen Auge erschienen war zu vertreiben. Jetzt war ihm eindeutig schlecht.  
„Bedürfnisse…", hauchte er nur tonlos und starrte seine Schwester dann leidend an. Sie sah nicht minder peinlich berührt zurück, aber in ihrem Blick lag eine eiserne Entschlossenheit. Warum immer er? Warum musste er immer seinen Kopf bei solchen gefährlichen und gleichermaßen heiklen Angelegenheiten herhalten?  
„Du bist ein Mann, Kankuro und ich weiß, dass du nicht mehr so unschuldig bist wie du es mir weismachen willst."  
Warum konnte er keine Frau sein? Noch nie hatte sich Kankuro dies gewünscht, doch in genau diesem Moment verfluchte er beinahe, dass er keine Frau war wie seine Schwester. Mit Gaara über…. reden! Wenn es einen Gott gab, dann hatte er ihn wohl verlassen.  
„Wir hätten das schon längst tun sollen. Spätestens, als er Kazekage wurde und er einen kleinen Fanclub bekam." Das Wort Fanclub spuckte sie regelrecht aus, als hinterließe würde sie es anwidern es in den Mund genommen zu haben. Kankuro konnte ihre Gefühle nur zu gut verstehen, denn diese Mädchen hatten sich keinen Deut für Gaara interessiert, als er seine Stelle als Kazekage noch nicht inne hatte. Die hätten jeden angehimmelt, der nur Bekannt genug war.  
„Gut. Wann?"  
Temari lächelte ihn unschuldig an und Kankuro hatte das Gefühl ins Bodenlose zu fallen. Doch nicht etwa heute noch? Das konnte sie ihm doch nicht antun! Er fühlte sich gegen die Wand gedrängt und hätte am liebsten wie ein Mädchen um eine Gnadenfrist gefleht (und dabei ganz unmännlich geflennt). Seine Schwester sah kurz auf ihre Hände, die sich verkrampft ins Tischtuch krallten und dann wieder zu ihm.  
„Ich würde es dir ja gern ersparen, aber am besten du sprichst gleich morgen mit ihm."  
„Dann sprichst du aber mit unserem Gast!"  
Überrascht riss Temari die Augen auf und stierte ungläubig ihren Bruder an. Hämisch grinste Kankuro über den Tisch zu ihr hinüber.  
„Du bist doch eine Frau, oder nicht? Ein Gespräch unter Frauen… sollte doch nicht so schwer sein, oder?"  
„Ich denke ja doch, dass sie aufgeklärt ist.", sagte Temari so kühl wie möglich, denn in ihr herrschte momentan die schlimmste Hitze.  
„Das schon, aber…"  
…sie könnte Gaara falsch verstehen und … Diesen Gedanken wollte und konnte sie nicht zu Ende spinnen. Immerhin ging es dabei auch um ihren Bruder, aber er war so unerfahren, dass er vielleicht ihre Gefühle übersah, oder ihre Reaktionen nicht deuten konnte…  
„Gut, ich rede mit ihr." Ihre Antwort war kaum hörbar und Kankuro musste sich über den Tisch beugen um sie zu verstehen. Beide Geschwister sahen sich stumm an und jeder hatte das Gefühl das schlimmere Los gezogen zu haben.

Währenddessen saß Gaara seelenruhig und nichtsahnend in seinem Zimmer. Genauer gesagt am Fensterbrett und starrte hinaus in die Nacht. Noch hatte er keine Ahnung von den seelischen Qualen, die seine Geschwister heute Nacht wach halten sollten und atmete zufrieden mit sich aus. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben, als seine Gedanken, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, zu seiner Zimmernachbarin abschweiften. Ihm war keineswegs der Rotschimmer entgangen der sich über ihr Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte und irgendwie fand er es – süß sie so zu sehen. Unwillkürlich drehte er seinen Kopf und starrte die Wand an, die ihn von Sakura trennte. Was sie wohl gerade machte? Ob sie schon schlief?  
Ohne sich im Klaren zu sein, was er da eigentlich tat, war Gaara aufgestanden und schlich lautlos aus seinem Zimmer und in ihres hinein. Im Gästezimmer war es stockdunkel, da Sakura die Vorhänge zugezogen hatte. Langsam, um ja kein Geräusch zu machen, schlich er an ihr Bett und sah auf die zierliche Gestalt unter den Decken. Es war zwar so finster, dass er die Details ihres Gesichtes nicht sehen konnte, aber dennoch konnte er ihren ruhigen Atem hören. Wie von einer fremden Macht gesteuert ging er vor ihrem Bett in die Hocke und stütze seinen Kopf auf die Bettkante. Jetzt war er ihr sehr nahe. Zu nahe vielleicht, denn im Schlaf rückte die Kunoichi unbewusst näher an die fremde Wärmequelle am Rand ihres Bettes, heran. Jetzt trennten ihre zwei Gesichter vielleicht fünf Zentimeter und das verschlug dem Kazekage ganz eindeutig den Atem. Er konnte ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Haut kitzeln spüren und roch deutlich ihr Haar, welches den Duft von Kirschblüten verbreitete. Der Rotschopf wusste, dass er nie wieder unter einem Kirschbaum durchgehen konnte, ohne an sie zu denken. Vorsichtig, als wäre sie aus Porzellan streckte er eine Hand aus und strich ihr sanft eine rosa Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Zufrieden seufzte die junge Frau vor ihm bei dieser Berührung und sie rückte ihren Kopf noch etwas näher an ihren nächtlichen Besucher heran.  
Ganz in ihren Bann geschlagen, musste Gaara gegen den Drang ankämpfen ihre unglaublich schönen Lippen zu küssen und damit ihren leicht geöffneten Mund zu schließen, der ihn halb um den Verstand brachte. Neue Gefühle überschwemmten den Suna Nin und er presste gequält die Lippen fest zusammen. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich nicht hier sein sollte und auch, dass er sie schon gar nicht berühren durfte, aber irgendwie konnte er sich nicht von ihrem Anblick wegreißen. Langsam aber sicher wurde ihm heiß. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er in einem Backofen gefangen und als würde die Luft um ihn herum glühen. Schweißperlen sammelten sich auf seiner Stirn und er konnte ein leises Knurren nicht unterdrücken. Sofort reagierte die Schlafende darauf und ihre Augenlider zuckten gefährlich. Gaara bekam Panik und verschwand, so schnell es ging aus dem Raum. Was wenn sie ihn bemerkt hätte? Sicher hätte sie hysterisch geschrien und ihn wie einen Hund fortgejagt. Oder hätte sie…? Dem Kazekage wurde kurz kalt, als er daran dachte, was sie womöglich gemacht haben könnte. Schließlich war von ihr bekannt, dass sie Tsunades Temperament hatte. Über seinen Anblick hätte sie sich ganz sicher nicht gefreut. Ihr war es ja schon unter Tags unangenehm ihn zu sehen, das konnte er spüren. Man stelle sich das ganze dann nachts und mit nur drei Zentimeter Abstand vor! Bei diesem Gedanken wurde Gaara schlecht und er wusste nicht wieso. Wünschte er sich vielleicht das es anders war? Von seinen eigenen Gefühlen verwirrt, kletterte er auf das Dach seines Hauses und starrte die Gestirne an, als würden sie die Antwort auf all seine Fragen beinhalten.

Sakura gähnte verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen. Es war noch dunkel, warum war sie also wach? Warum fühlte sie sich plötzlich so leer? Gerade so, als hätte man sie gerade verlassen? Von ihren eigenen Empfindungen genervt drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite, konnte sich aber nicht erklären warum sie das Gefühl nicht los wurde, dass vor kurzem noch jemand an ihrer Seite gewesen war. Als auch nach einer halben Stunde der Schlaf nicht wieder kommen wollte und ihre Gedanken fangen spielten, gab sie es auf und machte das Licht an. Neugierig sah sie sich in ihrem Zimmer um, als würde sie erwarten jemanden zu sehen, doch das einzige was sie sah war ein leerer Raum (mit Ausnahme von ihr selbst, selbstverständlich). Enttäuschung breitete sich kalt in ihrem Magen aus und sie sah geistesabwesend zu Boden. Da fiel ihr Blick auf etwas, dass sicher noch nicht da gewesen war, als sie zu Bett ging und sie beugte sich über den Bettrand um ihren Verdacht zu überprüfen. Eindeutig Sand. Aber wie kam der in ihr Zimmer? Schnell stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster. Vielleicht hatte sie es offen gelassen? Aber nein, das Fenster war zu und ansonsten konnte es nur einen Weg geben, wie der Sand hierher gelangt sein konnte. Sakura konnte sich aber nicht vorstellen, warum Gaara mitten in der Nacht an ihrem Bett auftauchen sollte und verwarf diesen Gedanken schnellstmöglich, da ihr dabei mulmig wurde. Der Gedanke war einfach lächerlich, oder doch nicht? Unentschlossen kaute sie wie so oft in letzer Zeit, auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Dann verdrehte sie die Augen, legte sich wieder ins Bett, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder aufzuschrecken. Kerzengerade saß sie stocksteif in ihren Decken und ihr Herz raste. Mit bösen Vorahnungen beugte sie sich noch einmal über ihr Bett, aber diesmal drückte sie ihre Nase tief in die Matratze am Rand ihres Bettes und sog den Geruch tief ein. Ganz eindeutig nicht ihr Geruch. Sie wiederholte die Prozedur und wurde bleich. Eindeutig ein männlicher Duft und zwar ein sehr angenehmer. Böse Vorahnungen ließen ihre Haut prickeln. Was hatte er nur in ihrem Zimmer und vor allem IN ihrem Bett zu suchen?  
Schneller als jemals zuvor in ihrem Leben schoss Sakura aus dem Bett und schloss das Zimmer ab. Sie zitterte ganz leicht am ganzen Körper, auch wenn sie eingestehen musste, dass nicht allein Angst dafür verantwortlich war und das verwirrte sie umso mehr. Am ganzen Körper bebend kroch sie wieder ins Bett und rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen. Morgen würde sie dem Ganzen auf den Grund gehen. Immerhin war noch nicht bewiesen, dass Gaara es war, der an ihrem Bett gesessen hatte.

Als Temari am nächsten Morgen völlig übermüdet durch den Gang schlurfte um ihre Brüder zu wecken, blieb sie verdutzt stehen, denn eine dünne Sandspur zog sich vom Gästezimmer zu Gaaras Raum. Alle Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht und sie meinte gleich einen Herzinfarkt zu bekommen. Bitte, bitte, lass meine Vermutung nicht stimmen!  
Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als würde sie zu ihrer eigenen Hinrichtung gehen, schlurfte sie plötzlich hellwach weiter. Automatisch trugen sie ihre Schritte in Kankuros Zimmer und dort angekommen betrachtete sie ihren Bruder wie einen Geist. Ohne noch daran zu denken, dass sie ihm vielleicht weh tun könnte, schüttelte sie Kankuro wach und sah ihn mit hellster Panik in die verschlafenen Augen. Sofort erschien ein verwirrter Ausdruck in Kankuros Gesicht, als er seine Schwester erkannte, die sehr selten in diesem Zustand gesehen hatte und jedes Mal war es bei etwas sehr ernstem gewesen.  
„Temari! Was ist denn los?", fragte er beunruhigt. Stumm deutete sie auf den Gang und ließ sich immer noch bleich auf seine Bettkante fallen. Sofort sprang ihr Bruder auf und stand innerhalb einer Sekunde mitten am Gang und sah noch verwirrter aus als zuvor, denn er sah offensichtlich NICHT hinunter.  
„Temari, was…?"  
„Schau auf den Boden."  
Bleierne Stille senkte sich über den Raum und Temari konnte hören, dass ihr Bruder die Luft angehalten hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren holte er einen Besen und säuberte den Gang. Sakura sollte davon nichts mitbekommen, wenn sie nicht schon… Ohne sein ohnehin noch geschocktes Hirn damit zu quälen, den Gedanken fertig zu denken, kehrte er in sein Zimmer zurück und schloss mit einem leisen Klicken die Tür.  
„Ich werde gleich nach dem Frühstück mit ihm reden.", kam es betäubt aus seinem Mund.  
Seine Schwester nickte stumm und sah ihn dann mit einem seltsamen Blick an.  
„Glaubst du dass er…?"  
„Das hätten wir doch sicher gehört, oder?", fragte er verzweifelt zurück.  
Er konnte in Temaris Gesicht lesen, dass sie es für möglich hielt und ihm wurde ganz flau im Magen. Nein, sein Bruder war sicher nur in ihrem Zimmer gewesen, weil er… ja, was eigentlich?  
Weil er wieder mal nicht schlafen konnte und sie einen schlechten Traum gehabt hatte. Die Geräusche haben ihn sicher in ihr Zimmer gelockt und nichts ist zwischen den beiden passiert. Ich mache mir zu viele Sorgen. Wenn er sich doch nur so leicht beruhigen könnte!  
„Komm, hilf mir Frühstück machen. Sonst merkt er noch was." Nüchtern, aber immer noch blasser als sonst, sah ihn seine Schwester an und schubste ihn Richtung Küche.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura gähnte verschlafen und verzog sofort das Gesicht

Sakura gähnte verschlafen und verzog sofort das Gesicht. Sie hatte in einer gänzlich unbequemen Haltung geschlafen und nun tat ihr die Schulter höllisch weh. Das konnte ein guter Tag werden! Als ihre nackten Füße den Boden berührten kam die Erinnerung an die Erlebnisse der Nacht schlagartig zurück, auch wenn sie noch zu müde war um sich davon weiter beunruhigen zu lassen. Sie sammelte seelenruhig ihre Kleider zusammen und tapste in Richtung Tür. Es brauchte drei Versuche, bis sie begriff, dass sie in der Nacht zugesperrt hatte und sie die Tür letztendlich aufschloss. Noch immer gähnend schlurfte sie ins Bad und machte sich keine Gedanken darüber, ob schon jemand drin sein könnte. Erst als sie bereits halb ausgezogen war, bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht ganz so allein war wie sie angenommen hatte. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt sie inne und begriff erst ganz langsam, dass sie eben dabei gewesen war, sich vor einem nur mit Handtuch bekleideten Gaara, auszuziehen.  
„Lass dich von mir nicht stören"  
Entgeistert und noch immer völlig paralysiert stand Sakura da und versuchte krampfhaft, nicht den überaus gutgebauten Körper des Rotschopfs anzustarren. Seine Worte hatte sie gar nicht mitbekommen. Amüsiert blitzen seine grünen Augen und nachdem er sie von oben bis unten betrachtet hatte, verließ er ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren den Raum.  
Geschockt (und roter als jede Tomate) stand die junge Kunoichi noch einige Minuten herum, bis sie sich ruckartig umdrehte und die Tür hinter sich verschloss. Wer konnte wissen, wer noch alles herein wollte?  
Mit abnorm schnell schlagenden Herzen, sprang sie unter die Dusche und ließ das warme Wasser über ihren Körper fließen. Sie versuchte, nicht an den Anblick zu denken der sich ihr erst Augenblicke zuvor geboten hatte. Dieser unwiderstehlich maskuline, durchtrainierte, einladend aussehende, vor Nässe glänzende Körper. Sakuras Beine wurden bei diesem Gedanken ganz schwach und sie drehte das Wasser auf kalt, damit sie sein Bild aus dem Kopf bekam, aber es gelang ihr nicht für lange. Immer wieder tauchte er auf, und bald war er in ihren Fantasien nicht mehr alleine. Nur mit Mühe schaffte sie es schließlich, an etwas anderes zu denken und die Hitze zu ignorieren, die sich in der Zwischenzeit in ihr ausgebreitet hatte.  
Das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Rein gar nichts, beteuerte sie sich immer wiederund mit diesem Singsang im Kopf ging sie die Stufen hinunter ins Esszimmer.  
Als sie dort ankam atmete sie erleichtert auf, denn Gaara war angezogen. Als sie hinten an ihm vorüber ging, hatte sie plötzlich eine kurze Eingebung und bückte sich kurzerhand zur Seite, so als hätte sie gerade etwas am Schenkel gejuckt und nutzte die Gelegenheit um kurz am Kazekage zu riechen.  
Ganz eindeutig sein Geruch! Was er wohl in meinem Zimmer wollte?  
Zu ihrem Glück schien niemand ihre Schnupperattacke bemerkt zu haben und so ließ sie sich erleichtert neben dem Rotschopf in den Sessel fallen. Nach einem allgemeinen „Morgen", griff sie nach einem Toast und blickte dann in die Runde. Keiner der Sabakunogeschwister schien sonderlich ausgeschlafen zu sein. Alle wirkten übermüdet und besonders Temari und Kankuro sahen unnatürlich blass aus.  
„Geht es euch beiden gut?", fragte sie leicht besorgt, doch sie bekam nur stummes Nicken als Antwort. Die sonst so gesprächigen Geschwister schienen sich heute Morgen ausschweigen zu wollen und so musste wohl oder übel Sakura die Konversation am Tisch übernehmen.  
„Gaara? Wann wird denn offiziell gesagt, dass ich frei bin?"  
Der Kazekage sah sie nur einen kurzen Moment nachdenklich an, und dann, als sie schon glaubte, er würde gar nicht mehr antworten, setzte er zu sprechen an.  
„Ich würde sagen, dass du damit erst am Montag rechnen kannst. Immerhin ist Wochenende und da freut es keinen, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren."  
Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an und war erstaunt, dass auch er ein kleines Grinsen zeigte. „Was machen wir bis dahin?"  
„Wir?", eine Augenbraue war gefährlich nach oben gewandert und er sah sie spöttisch an.  
„Ja, wir. Oder hast du was vor?"  
Aber bevor Gaara auch nur über eine Antwort, oder besser gesagt, eine gute Ausrede nachdenken konnte, fiel ihm schon Kankuro ins Wort.  
„Er hat heute leider keine Zeit, weil er mit mir trainieren wird, nicht wahr?"  
„Und ich hätte gedacht, dass wir heute einkaufen gehen, Sakura! Immerhin hast du nicht gerade viel zum Anziehen und meine Kleider sind dir etwas zu weit.", schaltete sich nun auch Temari ein, und ihr Tonfall verriet, dass sie keinen Widerspruch duldete. Etwas überrascht über den plötzlichen Einsatz, den die beiden Geschwister nun zeigten, nickte Sakura.  
„Aber ich habe kein Geld dabei, Temari", gab sie noch zu bedenken, aber die Suna Nin, wischte diesen Einwand mit einer einfachen Handbewegung weg.  
„Ich zahle"  
Kaum merklich schielte die Kunoichi zu ihrem Sitznachbarn, der seine Geschwister mit einem berechnenden Blick musterte. Es war ganz eindeutig, dass ihm etwas an dieser Sache faul vorkam, aber da er nichts fand, konnte auch er nur zustimmen. Immerhin war es eine Rarität, dass sein Bruder mit ihm freiwillig trainieren wollte. Davon wusste Sakura zwar nichts, aber sie konnte in Gaaras Augen lesen, dass er seinem Bruder beim Training nichts schenken würde.

Der Kazekage von Suna Gakure stand breitbeinig und mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Trainingsplatz und sah seinen Bruder gleichgültig an. Er wusste, dass Kankuro etwas im Schilde führte, denn noch nie hatte er ihn von sich aus um ein Training zu zweit gebeten. Aber noch schien der Ältere nicht sicher zu sein, wie er anfangen sollte. Unruhig nestelte er an seinen Marionetten herum und versuchte sich so Zeit zu erkaufen, bis es Gaara zu bunt wurde.  
„Kankuro, ich weiß dass du mit mir über etwas sprechen willst, also mach. Ich habe keine Lust, ewig in der Sonne zu stehen und darauf zu warten, dass du den Mund aufkriegst!" Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde länger auf die Reaktion seines Bruders zu warten, griff ihn Gaara mit seinem Sand an und Kankuro konnte gerade noch zur Seite springen um dem Schlag zu entgehen. Er spürte, dass dem Rotschopf langsam der Geduldsfaden riss und daher redete er einfach drauflos ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, was er sagen wollte.  
„Es geht um Frauen, Gaara! Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich an das Gespräch erinnern kannst…"  
Eine Sandwelle brach drei Zentimeter neben ihm zusammen.  
„…das ich versucht habe mit dir zu führen!"  
Oh, Gaara konnte sich noch sehr gut an den Versuch seines Bruders erinnern, aber sehr aufschlussreich war es nicht gewesen, da ihm zugegebener Maßen, ziemlich bald die Geduld ausgegangen war und er den Marionetten Ninja beinahe zu Tode gequetscht hätte. Das war noch in seiner „Ich-töte-dich-wenn-du-mich-schief-ansiehst-Phase" gewesen und dafür war Kankuro noch relativ billig davongekommen.  
Als Zeichen, dass er sich erinnerte, verengte der Kazekage seine Augen zu Schlitzen und bereitete sich innerlich darauf vor, was nun kommen musste. Sein Bruder hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Gaara bereits mehrere Erfahrungen in dieser Richtung gesammelt hatte.  
„Du möchtest mit mir über Sex sprechen?", fragte der Rothaarige monoton und freute sich innerlich über das verlegene Minenspiel seines Bruders.  
Offenbar war ihm das Thema mehr als nur peinlich, da er annahm, dass Gaara noch nie eine Frau im Bett gehabt hatte…  
Ganz abgesehen davon, das er wusste, dass bis auf diesen einen kläglichen Versuch, den er selbst gemacht hatte, nie jemand Anstalten gemacht hatte seinen jüngsten Bruder aufzuklären, war ihm das ganze mehr als nur unangenehm. Den Kampf, den Kankuro nun mit sich selbst ausfocht, konnte sein jüngerer Bruder zwar nicht sehen, aber er konnte an seiner Gesichtsfarbe ablesen, dass es ihm peinlich war.  
„Nun, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll…", begann der Suna Nin nun schließlich, als er versuchte einer riesigen Hand aus Sand zu entkommen.  
„Wie wär's mit den Fakten?"  
Gaara genoss förmlich das Unbehagen seines Bruders und steigerte das Tempo. Jetzt, so wusste er, würde Kankuro nicht mehr lange um den heißen Brei herum reden können. Die Geschwindigkeit trieb ihn an seine Grenzen, während Gaara noch ganz entspannt am gleichen Ort stand wie zu Beginn.  
„Also der Mann…äh, ja – Wenn ein Mann eine Frau sehr anziehend findet, dann… äh…", weiter kam er nicht, denn der Sand hatte ihn erwischt und hüllte ihn nun langsam ein. Zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich aus dieser misslichen Lage zu befreien, vergaß er ganz darauf ,weiterzusprechen. Wütend und mit hochrotem Kopf schlug er, als er die Ausweglosigkeit seiner Lage erkannte, auf den Sand ein.  
„MENSCH, GAARA! WIE SOLL ICH MIT DIR ÜBER DIESES THEMA REDEN, WENN DU MICH HALB UMBRINGST?"  
„Ich bin noch weit davon entfernt dich umzubringen, und das weißt du genau. Außerdem habe ich nicht darum gebeten mit dir zu trainieren, ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich dich nie gebeten habe mit mir über Sex zu sprechen, wenn ich das Kind beim Namen nennen darf!"  
„Sag bloß, du kennst dich schon aus!", fauchte sein Bruder beleidigt zurück.  
Ein vielsagendes Schweigen antwortete ihm.  
„Wie… wann?", konnte Kankuro nur noch verblüfft stottern. Er sah vielleicht nicht danach aus, aber in seinem Inneren fühlte er sich wahnsinnig erleichtert. Diese Peinlichkeit konnte er sich also ersparen!  
„Ich habe dich gesehen. Es ist schwer zu versuchen zu schlafen, wenn du in deinem Zimmer rumstöhnst, als würdest du gleich einen Herzinfarkt kriegen! Einmal wollte ich wissen was du da machst, da es sich nicht wirklich angenehm anhörte und da hab ich dich mit dieser schwarzhaarigen Frau gesehen. Ich muss sagen, ihr schient mir sehr beschäftigt zu sein."  
„Du hast tatsächlich…?"  
Dann brach Kankuro plötzlich in lautes Gelächter aus.  
„Was genau hast du gesehen?", fragte er mit Tränen in den Augen nach. Zwar war er leicht schockiert, dass er beim Sex beobachtet worden war, aber so hatte er sich nun das Gespräch ersparen können. Wenn er jetzt daran dachte, wie viel Sorgen er sich die ganze Nacht über dieses Gespräch gemacht hatte und jetzt das! Sein kleiner Bruder war doch wirklich erstaunlich!  
„Nun, ihr schient mir mitten im Geschehen zu sein und da sie auf dir saß, konnte ich mir ein sehr deutliches Bild davon machen, wie das Ganze funktioniert. Ihr schien es übrigens auch ganz gut gefallen zu haben, obwohl ihr Gesicht nicht ganz so verkniffen war wie deins. Du sahst aus, als hättest du Verstopfung! Den Rest konnte ich mir durch unser ‚Gespräch' zusammenreimen." Gaaras Mundwinkel zuckten bei diesen Sätzen boshaft nach oben und sah seinen leicht beleidigten und hochroten Bruder spöttisch an.

Während Kankuro um sein Leben kämpfte, hetzten Temari und Sakura von einem Geschäft zum Nächsten und die Sabakuno hatte es noch immer nicht über sich gebracht, das vielleicht peinlichste Gespräch ihres Lebens zu führen (ok, es war ihr zweitpeinlichstes, da sie schon ihren Bruder Kankuro hatte aufklären müssen, woran sie sich nicht gerne erinnerte). Erst als die beiden völlig verausgabt bei einem Eis saßen und Sakura sich genüsslich die kalte Süßigkeit auf der Zunge zergehen ließ, fand Temari den Mut anzufangen.  
„Äh, Sakura? Darf ich dich was fragen?"  
„Das hast du doch schon getan, aber du darfst mir gerne noch eine Frage stellen." Die Kunoichi war in Hochstimmung und die Blonde fragte sich ob sie das auch nach ihrer Unterhaltung noch sein würde.  
„Was hältst du von Gaara?" So es war draußen, sie hatte den Anfang gemacht. Verblüfft sah die Rosahaarige von ihrem Eisbecher auf und ließ sich mit der Antwort Zeit.  
„Er scheint ganz nett zu sein."  
Temaris Augen wurden vor Frust kleiner, denn sie wusste, dass sie gerade angelogen worden war. Sakura fand Gaara ganz sicher mehr als nur „nett", ihre Blicke verrieten sie.  
„Du kannst zu mir ehrlich sein, ich werde es auch keinem erzählen.", hakte Temari ruhig nach.  
Sag mir schon die Wahrheit, damit ich es hinter mich bringen kann!  
Ergeben und vielleicht auch eine Spur verträumt seufzte Sakura, bevor sie sich eingestand, dass sie Gaara „mochte".  
„Ist dir vielleicht aufgefallen, dass sich mein Bruder in letzter, äh – Zeit komisch benimmt?"  
Das schiefe Lächeln dass sie nun erhielt sagte Temari alles.  
„Meinst du, dass er nachts in die Schlafzimmer anderer Leute geht, oder dass er sich so für mich eingesetzt hat?"  
„Ja, sowas in der Art habe ich mir vorgestellt" Offensichtlich hat er noch nicht mit ihr geschlafen, ansonsten wäre sie sicher rot angelaufen.  
„Ist mir aufgefallen."  
Temari seufzte schwer und betrachtete besorgt die Frau vor ihr. Sie strahlte noch so viel unschuldige Schönheit aus, dass ihr ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken wurde, dass Gaara einmal vielleicht zu weit gehen könnte.  
„Ich möchte, dass du in seiner Gegenwart aufpasst. Es könnte sein, dass er… Nun um ehrlich zu sein, hat sich mein Bruder noch nie in jemanden verliebt, soweit ich das beurteilen kann und ich habe den Verdacht, dass er falls es ihm passieren würde, vielleicht die Kontrolle über sich verlieren könnte, weil er nicht damit umgehen kann und nicht weiß was er fühlt und er daher…"  
„…über mich herfallen könnte, wenn ich nicht bei drei auf dem Baum bin?", vollendete Sakura amüsiert den reichlich wirren Satz. „Ich habe aber nicht den Eindruck, dass er sich mehr für mich interessiert als für den Esszimmertisch."  
Wenn du dich da mal nicht täuscht, meine Liebe!, dachte Temari bei sich, aber das sagte sie ihrer neuen Freundin natürlich nicht, sondern grinste sie nur vielsagend über den Tisch hinweg an.  
„Also Temari, wenn du keine Frau wärst, müsste ich mich bei diesem Grinsen eher vor dir in Acht nehmen als vor deinem Bruder!", lachte Sakura.  
Das lief ja einfacher als gedacht Temari stimmte in das Lachen der Medical Nin ein und freute sich schon darauf, Gaaras Gesicht zu sehen, wenn Sakura ihre neue Kleidung präsentieren würde.


	9. Chapter 9

Am Abend trafen die drei Geschwister und ihr Gast zum Abendessen zusammen. Die beiden Frauen hatten sich in ihre neuen Kleider gehüllt und sich dann gleich daran gemacht, das Essen zuzubereiten. Jetzt balancierten sie die Schüsseln und Teller hinaus ins Esszimmer und lächelten fröhlich in die Runde, doch irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Es fing schon einmal damit an, dass Kankuro eine sehr ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe hatte, die jede Tomate vor Neid erblassen hätte lassen und Gaara aus irgendeinem unersichtlichen Grund ein bei ihm seltenes Grinsen zur Schau trug. Immer wieder verweilten seine grünen Augen amüsiert auf seinem älteren Bruder und man konnte die unangenehme Stimmung zwischen den beiden beinahe greifen. Temari, die wieder hinter Sakura den Raum betrat, ahnte schon dass irgendetwas bei dem „Gespräch" der beiden schief gelaufen sein musste. So kannte sie keinen ihrer Brüder und so zog sie verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch. Zu fragen traute sie sich aber nicht wirklich, denn ein bis über beide Ohren grinsender Gaara machte ihr Angst. Stumm verteilte sie die Schüsseln auf dem Tisch und sah ihre neue Freundin kurz fragend an, doch auch diese konnte sich das Verhalten der beiden Männer nicht erklären und zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern, bevor sie ihren Platz neben dem Rotschopf einnahm. Temari konnte sehen, wie seine Aufmerksamkeit blitzschnell zu Sakura hinüberwechselte und er ihren Anblick sichtlich genoss. Er schien seine Geschwister sogar für einen Augenblick vergessen zu haben, als er jeder ihrer Bewegungen mit seinen Augen folgte und sie dabei unbewusst anstarrte. Zum Glück verstand die Medical Nin sein Starren falsch und lächelte ihn mit leichtem Rotschimmer auf dem Gesicht an.  
„Gefällt dir mein neues Kleid?" Ohne es zu bemerken, führte sie ihre Hand dabei nahe an ihren Busen heran und Temari wunderte fast, dass Gaara noch nicht sabberte. Um die Situation zu entschärfen räusperte sie sich vernehmlich und wandte sich an ihren seltsam erröteten Bruder.  
„Wie war euer Training heute?"  
„Ganz aufschlussreich.", hauchte Kankuro zur Überraschung seiner Schwester und wurde noch röter als er es ohnehin schon gewesen war (falls das überhaupt möglich ist). Hilfe suchend sah sich die Blondine nun nach ihrem kleinen Bruder um, der seine Augen endlich von Sakuras Ausschnitt hatte lösen können und sie nun mit Unschuldsmine ansah.  
„Oh, wir sind heute einige Stellungen durchgegangen", meinte er ungerührt und ließ seinen Blick kurz zu Kankuro huschen. Diesem traten bei der Bemerkung fast Tränen in die Augen und Temari konnte ganz deutlich spüren, wie ihr Bruder unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr und bekam langsam das Gefühl, dass sie sie auch gar nicht verstehen wollte. Die Reaktionen ihres sonst so gelassenen Bruders, erlaubten ihr schon eine gewisse Vermutung in welche Richtung sie Gaaras Worte interpretieren musste. Nein, sie wollte nicht wissen was die beiden besprochen hatten.  
„Kankuro, fühlst du dich etwa nicht wohl? Ich habe dich doch nicht zu hart rangenommen, oder? Du siehst ziemlich verkniffen aus."  
Die Betonung war mehr als zweideutig gewesen und jetzt konnten weder Sakura, noch Temari so tun, als würden sie nichts bemerken.  
„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Sakura schüchtern und offensichtlich peinlich berührt in die Runde.  
„Nichts", presste Kankuro zwischen seinen Zähen hervor und verließ fluchtartig den Raum. Gaaras grinste daraufhin nur umso breiter und stellte sich für den Rest des Abends bezüglich Fragen nach dem Training taub.

Nachdem Sakura der blonden Suna Nin beim Abwasch geholfen hatte, schleppte sie sich erschöpft die Treppen zum Bad hinauf. Sie hatte völlig vergessen, wie anstrengend einkaufen eigentlich sein konnte! Müde zog sie sich Stufe für Stufe hoch und torkelte zuvor noch in ihr Zimmer. Ein Blick auf ihr Bett ließ ihren Entschluss, sich vorher noch waschen zu gehen stark schwanken, doch sie widerstand der Versuchung und wankte mit ihrem Nachtgewand unterm Arm wieder aus dem Raum. Im Flur gähnte sie bereits herzhaft, hielt 

aber trotz ihrer Müdigkeit einen Moment vor dem Bad inne und klopfe. Immerhin sollte ihr nicht noch einmal so eine Peinlichkeit passieren wie am Morgen. Als keiner antwortete schlüpfte sie in das Zimmer und entledigte sich in Windeseile ihrer Kleider. Flink stieg sie in die Dusche und legte verwundert die Stirn in Falten, als sie den vielen Sand am Boden der Duschkabine entdeckte. Offensichtlich lief sie heute nicht mehr Gefahr, von Gaara überrascht zu werden, da er offensichtlich schon gewaschen war. Kurz ertappte sie sich dabei, sich einwenig enttäuscht zu fühlen, denn den Anblick des halb nackten Gaara hatte sie wirklich genossen. Gut, er hätte sie nicht unbedingt ebenfalls halb ausgezogen sehen müssen, aber das war es beinahe wert gewesen. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich bei der Erinnerung an seinen wohlgeformten Körper im Morgenlicht auf ihr Gesicht. Unerwünschte Bilder formten sich in ihrem Kopf, die seltsamerweise immer einen nackten Gaara zum Inhalt hatten. Um sich selbst von solchen Gedanken abzubringen, wechselte Sakura öfters blitzartig die Temperatur des Wassers, aber das half wenig, den Rotschopf aus ihren Träumen zu vertreiben. Eines musste sie sich aber lassen: kreativ war sie bei ihren Tagträumen jedenfalls!  
Da sie viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, an etwas anderes als grüne Augen und einen muskulösen Körper zu denken, bemerkte sie nicht, wie die Badezimmertür geöffnet wurde und jemand eintrat. Erst als sie die Duschtüre öffnete, erkannte sie, dass sie Besuch hatte und schlug so schnell wie möglich die Tür wieder zu.  
„Könntest – könntest du mir bitte… Gib mir bitte das Badetuch." Durch die milchige Wand der Dusche konnte sie sehen wie sich der Kazekage kurz suchend umblickte und ihr dann das Tuch entgegenhielt. Vorsichtig, um ihm ja keinen zweiten Blick zu vergönnen, streckte sie ihren Arm aus der Dusche raus und riss ihm das Stück Stoff aus der Hand. So schnell es ging wickelte sie sich darin ein und versuchte möglichst gelassen zu wirken, als sie aus der Dusche hinaustrat.  
„Was machst du hier eigentlich?", fragte sie mit immer noch rasendem Puls.  
„Ich habe meine Kleider vergessen."  
Gleichgültig deutete der Rotschopf hinter sie, machte aber keine Anstalten sie zu holen. Verlegen starrten sie einander an. Unsicher was sie nun tun sollte, biss sich Sakura auf die Unterlippe, bemerkte aber dabei den beinahe sehnsüchtigen Blick Gaaras nicht, mit dem er ihrer Reaktion gefolgt war. Endlich drehte sie sich um und bückte sich, darauf bedacht ja alles von sich bedeckt zu halten, nach seinen Kleidern und drückte sie ihm gegen die Brust. Dabei berührten sich ihre Hände zufällig und beide hielten für den Moment den Atem an. Die Spannung die zwischen ihnen nun herrschte, war kaum zu ertragen und sie verloren sich in den Augen des jeweils anderen. Kaum merklich näherten sich ihre Gesichter Zentimeter für Zentimeter. Hitze stieg in ihnen hoch und sie wollten sich nur noch berühren und damit ihr inneres Sehnen beenden. Ihre Nasen berührten sich sanft und Sakura konnte seinen Atem bereits auf ihrer Haut spüren. Ihr ganzer Köper schrie nach der Berührung seiner Lippen. Fast konnte sie seinen Kuss schon auf ihren Lippen schmecken, als die Badezimmertür mit einem lauten Knall aufgeschlagen wurde und eine völlig verdatterte Temari im Türrahmen stand. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen stoben Gaara und Sakura auseinander und sahen Temari geschockt an. Keiner sprach ein Wort, bis sich der Rotschopf als erster wieder fing. Ohne eine der beiden Frauen auch nur einmal noch anzusehen, murmelte er ein „gute Nacht" und verschwand eilig aus den Raum.  
Erst nachdem Sakura seinen roten Schopf nicht mehr sehen konnte, entließ sie den angehaltenen Atem aus ihrer Lunge und versuchte ihr vor Scham brennendes Gesicht Temari gegenüber zu verbergen.  
„Was zur Hölle…?"  
Gaaras Schwester schien ihre Stimme wieder gefunden zu haben, doch noch immer sah sie blass wie ein Gespenst aus und konnte nicht aufhören in Sakuras glühendes Gesicht zu starren. Doch die Medical Nin war offenbar noch mehr erstaunt über das, was gerade beinahe passiert wäre und schien keine Worte zu finden um der Blonden zu antworten. In Sakuras Kopf herrschte gähnende Leere, aber in ihrer Brust stritten die widersprüchlichsten 

Gefühle miteinander. Sie fühlte sich innerlich zerrissen, völlig überrumpelt.  
„Hat er gerade versucht…?", wandte sie sich unsicher an ihre Freundin, die noch immer fassungslos im Türrahmen stand und strich sich mit einem Finger über die Lippen, die Gaara beinahe geküsst hätten. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihr ganz flau im Magen und Hitze stieg wieder in ihr auf.  
„Ich glaube, ja." Temari hatte sich nun wieder im Griff und grinste hämisch die noch immer verwirrte Sakura an. „Ich glaube ja.", wiederholte sie sanft an die junge Kunoichi gewandt und schloss die Tür langsam hinter sich. Still betrachtete sie die Rosahaarige, wie sie nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet im Zimmer stand und sich geistesabwesend über ihre Lippen strich.  
„Aber warum?"  
Diese Frage hing zwischen ihnen in der Luft und keiner der beiden Frauen traute sich zu antworten.

Auf dem Fensterbrett sitzend, starrte Gaara in die Nacht. Heute nahm er weder die Sterne über sich, noch die weiße Mondsichel wahr, die langsam über den Himmel kroch. In seinen Gedanken war er ganz woanders. In seinen Gedanken war er im Zimmer nebenan. Er hatte ihre Schritte, die leise über den Holzboden getappt waren, schon vor langer Zeit verstummen hören. Das Bild ihrer feinen Gesichtszüge, der unglaublich schönen grünen Augen, die ihn so vertrauensvoll ansahen, erschien immer wieder vor seinem inneren Auge. Er hatte ihren Geruch noch in der Nase und das brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand. Nie hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass er sich jemals so dermaßen stark zu einem Menschen hingezogen fühlen könnte. Oder dass ein Geruch so betörend auf ihn wirken könnte. Unschlüssig blickte er zum sicher schon hundertsten Mal auf die Wand, die sein Zimmer von dem ihrigen trennte. Nach seiner Aktion gestern Nacht würde sie sicher die Tür versperrt haben… aber was wenn nicht? Ohne weiter nachzudenken, kletterte er vom Fensterbrett hinunter und stand innerhalb weniger Augenblicke vor ihrer geschlossenen Tür. Mit angehaltenem Atem griff er nach der Klinke und drückte sie hinunter. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, als er die Tür unverschlossen vorfand. Hatte sie vielleicht doch nichts mitbekommen? Geräuschlos schwang die Tür nach innen und Gaara verfluchte sich selbst für seine Schwäche. Er konnte es einfach nicht über sich bringen und wieder umdrehen, denn wenn er eines wusste, dann dass er überall anders sein sollte, nur nicht in diesem Zimmer. Aber eine Bewegung im Bett lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und er wurde von ihr hypnotisch angezogen. Ohne es überhaupt zu merken, stand er im nächsten Augenblick schon an der Seite ihres Bettes und betrachtete ihre schlafende Gestalt. Sie sah so schön aus. Sein Blick glitt über ihre zarten Gesichtszüge, den schlanken Hals entlang, hinunter zum Ansatz ihrer Brüste. Die Decke war ihr, wie er jetzt bemerkte, im Schlaf bis zur Hüfte hinabgerutscht und gestattete ihm so sehr tiefe Einblicke. Gaaras Gesicht begann zu brennen, als seine Blicke weiter über die vollen Rundungen ihrer Brüste glitten und dann weiter, zu ihrem flachen Bauch gelangten, um schließlich bei ihrer Hüfte zu enden. Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber er wollte dieses wunderschöne Geschöpf berühren, wollte jeden Zentimeter der zarten Haut schmecken.  
Im Schlaf seufzte Sakura leise und rückte ein Stückchen näher an Gaara heran. Leicht öffnete sie ihre Lippen und lächelte ihn an. Der Suna Nin wusste, dass sie ihn nicht wirklich anlächelte, da sie ja schlief, aber es berührte ihn dennoch irgendwie. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus und strich ihr sanft eine einzelne Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sachte ließ er seine Finger weiterwandern und ließ sie gedankenversunken ihre Gesichtskonturen nachfahren. Unter seinen Berührungen bekam Sakura eine Gänsehaut und sie seufzte zufrieden. Dieser Laut jagte Gaara einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken, und er wollte mehr. Ohne weiter nachzudenken ließ er seine Finger weiter über ihre Haut tanzen und strich ihr kaum merklich über den Hals, arbeitete sich mit angehaltenem Atem bis zu ihrer Brust vor, was der Schlafenden ein kleines Stöhnen entlockte. Sie fühlte sich so 

wunderbar an!  
Plötzlich begann Sakura zu zittern. Aus einem inneren Drang heraus, griff er nach der Decke und zog diese langsam über sie. Gebannt beobachtete er, wie sich der Stoff an ihre Konturen anpasste und gerade als er seine Hand wegziehen wollte, spürte er wie sich warme Finger fest um sein Handgelenk schlossen und sah mit durch Schrecken geweiteten Augen auf die schlafende Sakura. Diese schien sich in ihrem Schlaf aber nicht stören zu lassen und drehte sich auf einmal auf die andere Seite, so dass sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte und ihn mit sich zog. Plump landete er auch schon neben ihr im Bett und konnte sich vor Schreck kaum bewegen. Ihr so nahe zu sein war für ihn kaum zu ertragen, noch dazu da sie sich regelrecht an ihn schmiegte. Sein Herz und sein Verstand rasten um die Wette und er bemerkte, dass er auch ein ganz anderes Problem bekam. Nur zu deutlich spürte er wie sich eine gewisse Hitze in seinen Lenden sammelte und sich sein Glied langsam aber sicher hob. Verzweifelt biss er sich auf die Lippen und drückte sein Gesicht in das Kissen, doch das war ein Fehler, denn dort erwartete ihn nur ihr unwiderstehlicher Geruch. Gequält seufzte er leise und erreichte damit nur, dass Sakura sich im Schlaf bewegte. Fast wünschte er sich, nie auch nur einen Laut von sich gegeben zu haben, denn nun konnte er sich kaum noch beherrschen. Er wollte sie, er wollte sie wirklich dringend! Lass sie mich loslassen!, flehte er in Gedanken und versuchte an etwas anderes als an das Gefühl ihres Körpers an seinem denken. Bitte!  
Sein Körper schrie nach ihr, aber sein Verstand wusste, dass er seinem Drang nicht nachgehen durfte. In einer verzweifelten letzten Geste, blies er ihr sanft übers Ohr und war unglaublich erleichtert, dass sie ihn sofort losließ, um sich an die betreffende Stelle zu greifen und zu kichern. Anscheinend war sie kitzelig. Fluchtartig rollte er sich aus dem Bett und raste regelrecht innerlich noch immer vor Verlangen bebend in Richtung Badezimmer davon. Ohne sich auszuziehen stellte er sich unter die Dusche und drehte das Wasser eiskalt auf. Ein halblautes Jaulen entkam ihm, als das Wasser eisigen Nadeln gleich auf ihn niederprasselte und versuchte seine Leidenschaft zu kühlen. Schwer atmend stemmte Gaara seine Hände gegen die kalten Fliesen in der Dusche, während er langsam mit ansah, wie seine Methode sich abzukühlen langsam funktionierte.


	10. Chapter 10

es tut mir wirlich leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich habe einfach aufs posten vergessen! daher gibt es jetzt gleich zwei und morgen ev noch eins. noch mal sorry!

* * *

Eigentlich hatte er nur auf die Toilette gewollt, doch die Geräusche, die aus dem Badezimmer drangen, machten ihn neugierig. Kankuro fragte sich, warum jemand mitten in der Nacht duschen sollte und daher spähte er vorsichtig in das Bad. Seine Augen weiteten sich schockiert, als er die Gestalt in der Dusche als seinen kleinen Bruder erkannte.  
Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken was er tat, riss er die Tür vollständig auf und lenkte so die Aufmerksamkeit seines Bruders auf sich. Kankuro betrachtete den Mann unter der Dusche nun genauer und konnte sich den Grund dafür, dass er um diese Uhrzeit, samt Gewand unter der Dusche stand, zusammenreimen, als er auf den Boden sah. Immerhin führte eine breite Sandspur vom Gästezimmer hierher, die er zuvor im schlaftrunkenen Zustand nicht bemerkt hatte.  
„Was machst du da?", fragte er so unschuldig wie möglich und mit mühsam unterdrücktem Lachen in der Stimme.  
„Duschen." Gaaras Stimme war kaum mehr als ein leises Krächzen.  
„Und warum?"  
„Sie macht mich krank…"  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dich krank macht. Komm raus aus der Dusche, oder du wirst wirklich noch krank"  
Ohne Widerstand ließ Gaara ihn das Wasser abdrehen und sich wie ein begossener Pudel von ihm aus der Dusche führen. Noch immer über alle Maßen amüsiert, brachte Kankuro sein Brüderchen in sein Zimmer und sah ihn nun leicht besorgt an.  
„Ich würde dir raten, was Trockenes anzuziehen" Erst jetzt erlaubte er sich ein kleines Lächeln, als er dem Rotschopf den Rücken zukehrte. Sein Bruder war einfach ein Bild für Götter, wie er so mit nassen, an den Kopf geklebten Haaren dastand und vor sich hin tropfte. Ihn musste es ganz schön erwischt haben! Kankuro hatte zwar fast ein schlechtes Gewissen, Gaara in diesem Zustand allein zu lassen, aber er wusste auch, dass er das Lachen nicht mehr lange zurückhalten könnte, und das wäre sein sicherer Tod.  
Erst als er draußen im Gang stand, erlaubte er sich ein leises Kichern und besah sich die Bescherung, die sein Bruder angerichtet hatte. Einerseits war da die dicke Sandspur die von Sakuras Zimmer zum Bad verlief und inzwischen eine führte auch noch eine wesentlich dünnere in das Zimmer, vor dem Kankuro gerade stand.  
Warum musste Gaara eigentlich immer Sand verlieren? Warum musste es überhaupt Sand sein? Konnte er nicht einfach…?  
Missmutig verzog der Marionettenmeister den Mund und machte sich leise murmelnd ans Werk. So eine Sauerei!, schoss es ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf und er verdrängte den Mitleid erregenden Anblick, den der Rotschopf unter der Dusche abgegeben hatte.  
Andere onanieren wenigstens, aber nein! Mein kleiner Bruder muss ja duschen und dabei Bad UND Gang versauen! Und wer macht den Dreck wieder weg? ICH! So redete er sich selbst in Rage, bis ihm sein Bruder ganz und gar nicht mehr leid tat.

Als die Sonne am nächsten Morgen den Himmel verfärbte, wachte Sakura verstört auf. Irgendwie hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl. Ihre gesamte Haut fühlte sich irgendwie rau an. Sie schlug die Augen auf und fuhr mit einem Schrei aus den Laken. Das konnte doch nicht ihr Bett sein, oder? Aber als sie sich am Abend hineingelegt hatte, war noch nicht soviel Sand drin gewesen, da war sie sich völlig sicher! Da war gar kein Sand gewesen! Kein einziges Körnchen. War er schon wieder in ihrem Zimmer gewesen? In ihrem BETT?!  
Geschockt schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund und tastete mit ihrer Hand ihr Gewand ab. Nein, alles noch da. Also hatte er nicht…  
Noch immer blass wagte sie sich wieder an ihr Bett heran und betrachtete es genauer. Kein Wunder, dass es so unbequem gewesen war, vor lauter Sand war kaum noch die Decke zu sehen. Okay, das war übertrieben, aber es war dennoch eine beträchtliche Menge. Sakura dachte nicht einmal daran, den Sand aus ihrem Bett zu entfernen, sondern schnappte sich nur ihr Gewand und ging lautlos ins Bad. Diesmal konnte sie sich ohne Zwischenfälle waschen und als sie in das Esszimmer ging, war sie fest dazu entschlossen, Gaara zur Rede zu stellen. Dennoch wusste sie, wie unangenehm das Gespräch werden konnte, vor allem da der Rotschopf nicht wirklich viel Geduld hatte. Als sie am Ende der Treppe angekommen war, blieb sie kurz überrascht stehen, denn sie konnte nur Temari und Kankuro sehen. Gaaras Platz war leer. Soviel zu ihrem Plan, ihn über den Sand in ihrem Zimmer zu fragen. Aber er würde ihr nicht entkommen. Wenn er nicht zu ihr kam, so würde sie wohl oder übel zu ihm kommen.  
„Guten Morgen, Sakura. Hast du gut geschlafen?" Temaris unschuldige Frage schreckte die junge Kunoichi aus den Gedanken und sie lächelte der Blonden zu und nickte.  
„Es war nur etwas sandig"  
Fragend zog die Suna Nin eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Wie meinst du das denn?"  
„So wie ich es sagte. Es war und ist sandig in meinem Bett."  
Sakura konnte zusehen, wie dunkle Schatten über Temaris Gesicht zogen, als sie langsam verstand. Ihr Ausdruck hieß soviel wie „Ich werde ihn umbringen, wenn er mir über den Weg läuft!".  
„Ich sollte mir morgen vielleicht eine neue Wohngelegenheit suchen. Ich meine, ich bin euch doch schon zu lange zur Last gefallen."  
Außerdem weiß ich nicht was Gaara macht, wenn ich noch länger hier bleibe…  
Kankuro nickte verständnisvoll, denn er wusste, dass dies das Beste für alle war. Ich frage mich nur wie Gaara darauf reagieren wird, dachte er sich im Stillen und seufzte kaum hörbar.

Der Kazekage von Suna Gakure saß an seinem Schreibtisch und wühlte in den Akten. Er brauchte ganz dringend Ablenkung und da kamen ihm die Unterlagen gerade recht, die er schon seit Wochen hatte durchsehen wollen, es aber nie geschafft hatte. Geradezu penibel las er die verschiedenen Anträge durch und merkte daher lange nicht, dass es an seiner Tür klopfte. Genervt hob er den Kopf und starrte auf die Tür, gerade so als würde der Besucher auf der anderen Seite dadurch vertrieben. Aber alles starren half nichts und so musste er wohl oder übel antworten.  
„Wer stört?", knurrte er und hoffte, dass sein eisiger Tonfall mehr als deutlich sagte, dass er nicht gestört werden wollte.  
Die Tür wurde vorsichtig geöffnet und zwei unglaublich grüne Augen sahen ihn entschuldigend an.  
„Hast du kurz Zeit?"  
Ein abweisendes „hm" war alles was sie zur Antwort bekam, aber es reichte, um Sakura zum Weitersprechen zu bewegen.  
„Ich dachte, da ich morgen offiziell freigesprochen werde, könnte ich ja…", verlegen hielt sie mitten im Satz inne und sah auf den Boden.  
„Ausziehen?", vollendete er ihren Satz mit monotoner Stimme und fühlte sich dabei, als würde er ins Bodenlose stürzen.  
Ihr Blick schnellte hoch und begegnete seinem. Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie nicht wirklich gehen wollte. Sie dachte wohl, dass es für sie beide so am besten wäre und insgeheim musste ihr Gaara auch Recht geben. Es war besser, wenn sie sich nicht mehr jeden Tag über den Weg liefen. Wenn sie weg wäre, würde er sich auch nicht mehr so von ihrem Zimmer angezogen fühlen und nach gestern Nacht…  
„Gut, ich werde mich gleich darum kümmern. Ist sonst noch etwas?" Bitte lass sie noch nicht gleich gehen. Der Kazekage ertappte sich selbst bei diesem Gedanken und schalt sich stumm selbst dafür. Sakura war schon halb bei der Tür angelangt, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte und ihn unsicher ansah.  
„Gaara?"  
„Hm?"  


„Darf ich dich was… äh, fragen?"  
Um möglichst gleichgültig zu wirken, tat der Rotschopf so, als würde er nach einem bestimmten Zettel suchen und warf ihr nur kurz einen Blick zu, der ihr sagte, dass er zuhörte.  
„Warum warst du gestern Nacht in meinem Zimmer?" Und warum zur Hölle verlierst du soviel Sand?  
Gaara gefror mitten in der Bewegung und seine hellen Augen wanderten zu ihr. Er starrte sie einen Moment an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren, in seinem Inneren herrschte pure Panik. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Weil du so schön bist? Weil ich mich zu dir hingezogen fühle? Weil du mich wahnsinnig machst? Weil ich mich selbst nicht mehr verstehe?  
Das konnte er ihr doch unmöglich sagen und schon allein der Umstand, dass sie es ansprach war ihm unendlich peinlich. Aber da stand sie, verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen tretend, und wartete sichtlich nervös auf seine Antwort. Es sollte eine verdammt gute sein, dass wusste der Kazekage, denn wenn nicht, würde sie ihn sicher für noch absonderlicher halten, als sie es so oder so schon tat und das wollte er aus irgendeinem komischen Grund nicht.  
Sein Mund wurde trocken und seine Zunge spürte sich ungelenk an. Am liebsten hätte er sich in Luft aufgelöst oder sie fortgejagt, aber der Ausdruck in ihren wunderschönen Augen hinderte ihn daran.  
SAG ES IHR!, schrie jede Faser seines Körpers, aber er konnte nicht. Was, wenn sie ihn zurückwies?  
„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und bin aufgestanden, und da kam ich an deinem Zimmer vorbei. Du hast im Schlaf gemurmelt, und so habe ich nach dir gesehen. Da du am ganzen Körper gezittert hast, habe ich dich zugedeckt und da hast du meine Hand umklammert. Du hast mich ins Bett gezogen…"  
LÜGNER! Er fühlte sich schlecht. Noch mieser fühlte er sich, als er ihren enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Was hatte sie für eine Antwort erwartet? Oder, was hatte sie gehofft? Offenbar nicht seine fadenscheinige Lüge, die anscheinend weder ihm noch ihr gefiel.  
„Oh." Das war alles was sie hervorbrachte, bevor sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte und aus dem Raum verschwand.  
Gaara fühlte sich als hätte ihm jemand in den Bauch geschlagen, und er wollte sich selbst für das eben Gesagte ohrfeigen.


	11. Chapter 11

Es war noch früher Nachmittag, als Sakura hinaus in den Sonnenschein trat und sich nach einer eigenen Wohnung umsah. Zur Verstärkung hatte sie ihre Freundin Temari mitgenommen, die lustlos neben ihr hertrottete. Eigentlich hatte die junge Suna Nin trainieren wollen, oder ein Buch lesen, jedenfalls alles andere als bei dieser Hitze durch die Stadt zu laufen. Doch sie konnte die Medical Nin nicht alleine durch die Straßen gehen lassen, immerhin war sie noch nicht „offiziell" frei, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ein ganzer Clan nach ihrem Leben trachtete. Temari wusste, dass man nicht einfach einen Agasha töten konnte, ohne sich gleich den ganzen Clan zum Feind zu machen. Sicher lauerten sie an jeder Ecke und hofften auf eine kleine Unaufmerksamkeit, die Sakuras Tod sein könnte. Deshalb verzichtete die Sabakuno auf einen ruhigen Sonntag und streifte durch die staubigen Straßen der Stadt. Alarmiert versuchte sie ihre Umgebung so unauffällig wie möglich im Überblick zu behalten und so jedem Angriff zuvorzukommen. Warum war eigentlich nicht Gaara mitgegangen? Diese fadenscheinige Ausrede, dass er soviel zu tun hatte, glaubte ihm doch niemand. Sie als seine Schwester jedenfalls nicht, aber Sakura schien ihm zu glauben. Neugierig sah sie sich die Kunoichi von der Seite her an, wie sie strahlend und voller guter Laune durch die Straßen ging, als könne nichts und niemand ihr etwas antun. Die Sonnenstrahlen verliehen ihrem rosa Haar einen seidigen Glanz und ihre grünen Augen schienen einem direkt in die Seele zu blicken. Temari konnte in diesem Augenblick verstehen warum sich ihr jüngster Bruder zu ihr hingezogen fühlte, auch wenn er vor seinen eigenen Neigungen noch viel zu schockiert war, als dass er es zugegeben hätte. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen und sie schlüpfte hinter der Medical Nin in eine kleine Wohnung, die kaum drei Minuten vom Krankenhaus entfernt war. In dieser Hinsicht, wie geschaffen für Sakura und auch der Aufbau der Wohnung sagte den beiden Frauen zu. Ein kleines Bad, direkt neben dem Schlafzimmer, ein kurzer Flur und dann das Wohnzimmer mit angrenzender Küche. Alles in allem sehr klein, aber auch gemütlich und einladend. Die Fenster blickten gen Westen, so dass man den unvergleichlichen Sonnenuntergang genießen konnte. Es gab sogar einen kleinen Balkon! Temari sah sich genauer um und beobachtete wie Sakura mit leuchtenden Augen auf den Balkon trat und tief einatmete.  
„Die Wohnung scheint wie geschaffen für mich zu sein, Temari!"  
Sie scheint wie geschaffen dafür, nächtliche Besucher anzulocken, dachte sich die Suna Nin nicht ohne Häme und blickte nach Rechts, in Richtung Kazekageturm. Diese Wohnung war wirklich nur einen Steinwurf entfernt, aber dies würde ihr auch die Sicherheit garantieren, die sie brauchte. Temari konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand so dumm sein würde und beinahe direkt unter der Nase des Kazekage ein Attentat starten würde, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Seufzend näherte sie sich Sakura von hinten und lehnte sich dann gelassen an das Geländer des Balkons. Stumm genoss sie kurz die Aussicht bevor sie den fragenden Blick der Rosahaarigen bemerkte.  
„Stimmt vielleicht etwas nicht?"  
„Oh, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nur daran gedacht, dass diese Wohnung sehr nahe an unserem Haus liegt."  
„Stört dich das vielleicht?" Ein leicht beleidigter Unterton hatte sich in ihre Stimme geschlichen und Temari konnte sehen, dass sie ihre Bemerkung als Ablehnung verstanden hatte. Schnell lächelte die Sabakuno freundlich und stieß ihre Freundin spielerisch mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite.  
„Sei nicht albern! Natürlich macht mir das nichts aus. Ich habe dabei nur an meinen jüngsten Bruder gedacht."  
Versonnen und etwas hinterhältig grinste sie viel sagend. Sakura zog verwirrt die Brauen zusammen, versuchte sich einen Reim auf ihre Worte zu machen und als sich ihre Züge wieder glätteten, bereute Temari sofort auch nur den Mund aufgemacht zu haben. Das Gesicht ihrer Freundin hatte einen undeutbaren Ausdruck angenommen und das gefährliche Glitzern in ihren Augen machte der Suna Nin angst.  
„Ich sollte wohl heute Nacht die Fenster schließen.", murmelte die Rosahaarige mit einem teuflisch unschuldigen Lächeln im Gesicht und verschwand im Inneren der Wohnung um alles mit der Vermieterin zu klären. Die Blondine blieb draußen stehen und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Warum konnte sie nie ihre Klappe halten? In ihrem Innersten wusste sie wohl warum. Es machte einfach viel zu viel spaß, die beiden in die richtige Richtung zu schubsen. Vor allem Gaara zuzusehen wie er zur Abwechslung mit sich selbst kämpfte, war einfach unwiderstehlich. Wie sehr Sakura, ihren Bruder wohl mochte und was sie wohl von ihm dachte, nachdem sie nun wusste, dass er sich in der Nacht besuchte?  
„Temari? Bleibst du noch zum Essen, oder können sich deine Brüder nicht allein versorgen?"  
Die Angesprochene kicherte. „Ich kann bleiben. Sie werden wohl einen Abend ohne meine Fürsorge überleben. Aber ich werde ihnen noch eine Notiz machen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht?"  
Sakura schüttelte den Kopf und meinte, sie müsse so oder so noch einkaufen gehen. Ohne nachzudenken verabschiedete sich die blonde Sabakuno von ihrer Freundin und eilte nach Hause. Die Sonne brannte noch immer unerbittlich herunter und kaum ein Luftzug strich durch die Straßen. Schweiß rann ihr in einzelnen Tropfen zwischen den Brüsten, über den Bauch und ach auf ihrer Stirn spürte sie die kühle Nässe. Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen und beeilte sich, um in das kühlere Haus zu gelangen. Im Moment war alles kühler, als die Hitze draußen. Ein Ofen ist da ja noch richtig kalt dagegen! Um sich wenigstens etwas Luft zu verschaffen, schnappte sie sich einen die kleinere Version ihres Riesenfächers und wanderte damit wild fächelnd in die Küche. Dort angekommen schnappte sie sich Zettel und Stift und hinterließ in geschwungener Schrift ihre Nachricht. Dann sah sie aus dem Küchenfenster und verzog das Gesicht, als sie die Luft draußen flirren sah. Sie spülte sich kurz ihre Ellbogengelenke mit kaltem Wasser ab und ließ auch etwas davon über ihren Nacken fließen, bevor sie sich der Hitze stellte und so schnell wie möglich zu Sakura eilte, ohne zu laufen.

Die Rosahaarige stand derweil noch in der Küche und versuchte alle Nahrungsmittel in den Kühlschrank zu stopfen. Das war wirklich nicht leicht, denn sie hatte gleich für die ganze Woche den Einkauf erledigt und der Kühlschrank war klein. Sie versuchte gerade, eine Packung Nudeln in ein höher gelegenes Regal zu verstauen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Schnell ließ sie alles liegen und stehen und beeilte sich, um Temari einzulassen. Sie lächelte gelassen, als sie sah, dass die Hitze nicht nur ihr zu schaffen machte, sondern offenbar auch jemanden, der hier aufgewachsen war.  
„Du siehst erschöpft aus", begrüßte Temari sie.  
Das soll wohl heißen ich sehe furchtbar aus. Aber immerhin trifft das nicht nur auf mich zu! Boshaft lächelte Sakura ihrer Freundin zu und brachte sie gleich in die Küche, wo die beiden sofort ein tolles Abendessen zauberten. Als sie endlich gesättigt um den kleinen Esstisch saßen, der sich im Wohnzimmer befand, beugte sich Sakura plötzlich vor und sah ihr Gegenüber schelmisch an.  
„Wie läuft es eigentlich so zwischen dir und Shikamaru?"  
Sofort breitete sich ein rosa Schimmer auf den Wangen von Temari aus und sie weitete erschrocken die blauen Augen.  
„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst.", murmelte sie verlegen und versuchte Sakura auszuweichen. Dieser gefiel das Ganze aber viel zu gut, als dass sie sich mit dieser Antwort hätte abspeisen lassen.  
„Du weißt schon wovon ich spreche." Das klang jetzt zwar vieldeutiger als beabsichtigt, aber Temaris Reaktion war das Versehen alle mal wert! Peinlich berührt druckste sie herum und biss sich ausweichend auf die Unterlippe. Ihre Reaktion machte deutlich, dass da mehr sein musste, als man auf den ersten Blick vermutete.  
„Shikamaru Nara?"  
Unerbittlich nickte Sakura und ein erwartungsvolles Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, dass ihrer Freundin offensichtlich gar nicht gefiel.  


„Nun… da gibt es nicht viel… also ich meine…"  
„Ihr habt doch nicht etwa…?" Die Haruno genoss jede Sekunde in der sie ihre Freundin zum Schwitzen brachte. Sie spürte wie ihre Frage bedrohlich in der Luft hing und die Spannung, die sich inzwischen im Raum ausgebreitet hatte.  
„Äh… also um ehrlich zu sein…", genervt von sich selbst verdrehte die Sabakuno ihre Augen und rang sich dazu durch die Frage zu beantworten. „Ja haben wir."  
Sakura sah sie verblüfft an. Konnte es sein, dass Shikamaru, der immer alles nervig und langweilig fand, Interesse an der Frau vor ihr entwickelt hatte? Mühsam konnte sie sich ein Lachen verkneifen, auch wenn ihr voller Anstrengung Tränen in die Augen traten.  
„Hey! Das ist nicht lustig!"  
„Nein – natürlich nicht!"  
„Mensch Sakura!" Verzweifelt und leicht beleidigt verdrehte Temari die Augen und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Ich lach dich auch nicht wegen Gaara aus."  
„Ja, aber nur, weil du Angst hast, dir dann die Radieschen von unten ansehen zu müssen!"  
Jetzt musste selbst Temari leicht grinsen und konnte es nicht lassen, leise vor sich hin zu kichern.  
„Jetzt aber im Ernst. Wann und wie ist es passiert?"  
Die Sabakuno hörte auf zu kichern und leckte sich nachdenklich über ihre Lippe. Sie sah ihre Freundin nachdenklich an, als müsse sie überlegen, wo sie am besten beginnen sollte und nahm dann noch einen Schluck Tee, bevor sie anfing zu erzählen.  
„Es war bei meinem letzten Besuch in Konoha Gakure. Du weißt schon, diese Ausbildungssache? Nun ja, ich habe da viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt und ich habe auch die ganze Zeit über bei seiner Familie gewohnt. Da war es nur natürlich, dass…Na ja, dass wir uns näher kommen. Jedenfalls haben wir am Vorabend meiner Abreise miteinander geschlafen und seither habe ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört."  
Unsicher sah sie Sakura an, als würde die Lösung für all ihre Probleme auf der Stirn der Rosahaarigen stehen, aber das tat es nicht.  
„Vielleicht war es ihm einfach zu anstrengend dir einen Brief zu schreiben? Bei Shikamaru kann man das nie wissen…"  
Selbst in Sakuras Ohren hörte sich ihre Antwort fadenscheinig und dumm an. Die fröhliche Stimmung die bisher im Raum gewesen war verpuffte und nun trat bedrücktes Schweigen an seine Stelle. Still beobachtete die Haruno wie sich Temaris Augen langsam mit Tränen füllten, bis sie ihr über die Wangen liefen und sich ihr Köper vor Schluchzer schüttelte. Sofort war Sakura auf den Beinen und umarmte ihre Freundin von hinten. Tröstend lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen den der Blonden und wiegte diese sachte hin und her. Temari schien wirklich viel für Shikamaru zu empfinden und dass er sich nicht bei ihr meldete, konnte eigentlich nur eines bedeuten…


	12. Chapter 12

Langsam senkte sich die Nacht über Suna Gakure. Vereinzelt leuchteten kleine Sterne am Firmament und kündigten das Erscheinen des Mondes an. Stille senkte sich über das Land und nur ein lauer Wind strich durch die einsamen Straßen der Stadt. Nur noch in vereinzelten Häusern brannte Licht und außerhalb der schützenden Mauern lag alles im Dunkeln. Einer der wenigen Menschen, die in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf finden wollten, saß einsam am Dach seines großen Anwesens und starrte hinauf zu den Sternen. Alles schien in dieser Nacht friedlich zu sein, warum konnte er dann keine Ruhe finden? Ohne es zu merken, wanderten seine Augen hinunter in die Straßen von Suna und instinktiv suchte er nach jenem Ort, an dem er wusste, dass sich dort der Grund seiner schlaflosen Nächte befand. Ob sie vielleicht an ihn dachte? Oder schlief sie schon?  
Er beugte sich leicht nach vorne, um ihre Wohnung besser erkennen zu können und musste feststellen, dass bei ihr kein Licht mehr brannte. Also schlief sie schon. Ob er nach ihr sehen sollte?  
Diesen Gedanken verwarf er aber sofort wieder, als er sich an das letzte Mal erinnerte, als er seinen Eingebungen gefolgt war. Vielleicht sollte er etwas spazieren gehen um sich abzulenken? Das war sicher ungefährlich (dachte er zumindest). So kletterte er geschickt vom Dach seines Hauses hinunter und schlüpfte, wie er es schon oft getan hatte, in sein Zimmer. Kurz streckte er seine Glieder, die vom Sitzen am Dach steif geworden waren und schlich so leise wie möglich aus dem Haus. Die Haustür knarrte leise, als sie hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel und sein Herz einen Satz machte. In der Stille der Nacht klang dieses Geräusch unnatürlich laut und der Kazekage befürchtete schon jemanden geweckt zu haben. Daher verweilte er einen Moment lang und sah sich kontrollierend um. Erst als er überzeugt hatte, dass sich nichts rührte, setzte er seinen Weg fort. Er wollte auf keinen Fall gesehen oder gar in seiner Einsamkeit gestört werden und daher hielt er sich bei seinem Spaziergang tief in den Schatten der Häuser. Seine Gedanken gingen wieder einmal auf Wanderschaft und riefen ihm immer wieder Sakura in sein Gedächtnis zurück. Obwohl er sie erst heute Morgen gesehen hatte, schien er sie schon wieder zu vermissen und ohne ihr fröhliches Lachen schien seine Welt trist und Grau zu sein. Über sich selbst schockiert runzelte er die Stirn. Er konnte doch nicht, schon nach so kurzer Zeit, so sehr an ihr hängen? War er denn ein kleines Kind, das nicht ohne seine Mutter auskam? Nein, definitiv nicht! Bisher hatte er niemanden gebraucht und dass würde sich jetzt auch nicht ändern.  
Aber ihre unglaublichen grünen Augen, die ihn immer so sanft ansahen… In Gedanken schalt sich Gaara selbst und fuhr sich verzweifelt mit den Händen durchs Haar. Ihre seidig glänzenden Haare dufteten nach Kirschblüten und umspielten im Wind sanft ihr Gesicht… Verzweifelt schlug der Rotschopf mit der flachen Hand gegen eine Hausmauer und spürte dumpf den pulsierenden Schmerz. Unwillig starrte er die dunkle Mauer an, die nur kalt und abweisend zurückstarrte. Scheiße, dache er sich wütend und schüttelte seine schmerzende Hand. Verstimmt wandte er sich ruckartig ab und ging zu seinem Zimmer zurück. Dieser Spaziergang war doch keine so gute Idee gewesen wie er zuerst gedacht hatte.  
Auf seinem Weg zurück, kam er zufälliger Weise an Sakuras Wohnung vorbei und blieb unter ihrem Balkon stehen. Verdrossen sah er nach oben und rang innerlich mit sich selbst. Er wusste, er sollte es lieber lassen, aber er wollte wenigstens kontrollieren, ob sie auch abgeschlossen hatte. Immerhin war sie ja noch nicht ganz außer Gefahr (das redete er sich wenigstens hartnäckig ein). So sprang er auf ihren Balkon und verharrte kurze Zeit am Geländer, um unschlüssig durch die dunklen Fenster zu sehen. Was war, wenn sie noch munter war, oder ihn bemerkte? Sie würde auf keinen Fall so etwas sagen wie: „Ach Gaara! Schön das du mir nachspionierst!" Aber er spionierte ja nicht. Er kontrollierte nur, ob sie sicher in ihrer Wohnung war. Nervös sah er noch einmal nach links und rechts, damit er sich sicher sein konnte, nicht beobachtet zu werden. Das fehlte gerade noch, dass ihn jemand dabei sah, wie er sich an der Tür einer fremden Wohnung zu schaffen machte!  
Mit eisiger Ruhe trat er an die Balkontür heran und drückte die Klinke nach unten. Nichts geschah und dies wäre der Moment gewesen, in dem sich Gaara hätte zurückziehen sollen, aber er tat es nicht. Irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück und vielleicht war es einfach nur das Bedürfnis sie wieder zu sehen, dass ihn dazu brachte, das Türschloss mit seinem Sand zu knacken. Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, als das Schloss sich mit einem leisen Klicken öffnete und er in die dunkle Wohnung trat. Er fand sich in einem kleinen Wohnzimmer wieder, das nur spärlich möbliert war. Eine kleine Couch stand an die Wand geschmiegt und ihr gegenüber befand sich ein kleiner Fernseher. Kaum drei Schritte von dem Kazekage entfernt befand sich auch schon der kleine Esstisch, an dem ,vor nicht all zu langer Zeit, Sakura mit Temari zu Abend gegessen hatte. Zu seiner Linken führte eine Tür in die Küche und schräg rechts von ihm gelangte man in einen kleinen Flur. Dorthin wandte sich der Rotschopf auch sofort und schlenderte mit wild schlagendem Herzen in jene Richtung, in der er ihr Schlafzimmer vermutete. Er öffnete die Tür am Ende des Flurs und wurde sofort durch den Anblick der schlafenden Sakura belohnt. Innerlich seufzte er auf und kam ihr langsam näher. Sein Blick glitt über ihren schlanken Körper, der unter der dünnen Decke gut zu erahnen war. Sanft hob und senkte sich ihre Brust in regelmäßigen Abständen und ihr Gesicht war entspannt und (für ihn) engelsgleich. Tiefe Sehnsucht danach sie zu berühren, ihr seidiges Haar zu spüren, die glatte Haut unter seinen Fingern zu fühlen überkam ihn und er glitt wieder an die Seite ihres Bettes. Lautlos kniete er sich vor dem Bettrand nieder und strich sanft über ihre im Mondlicht blasse Haut. Sie sah so zerbrechlich aus, dass er sich kaum traute sie anzufassen. Zufrieden seufzte Sakura im Schlaf und wandte sich, wie auch in den Nächten davor, ihrem Besucher zu. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und Gaara wurde vom Anblick ihrer zarten Lippen gefangen. Zärtlich zeichnete er mit seinem Finger ihre volle Unterlippe nach und biss sich dabei angestrengt auf die eigene, um dem Drang zu widerstehen sie zu küssen. Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht vertiefte sich und sie rückte mit ihrem Kopf noch ein Stückchen weiter auf den Rotschopf zu, der noch immer von ihrem Anblick gefesselt war. Sie hatte ihn bezaubert, denn auch wenn sein Verstand ihn anschrie und dazu treiben wollte, den Raum so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen, so rührte er sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck. Wie hypnotisiert glitten seine Blicke über ihr Gesicht und blieben immer wieder an ihren verführerischen Lippen hängen. Wie sie wohl schmeckten? Der Wunsch das herauszufinden wurde übermächtig und er kam ihrem Gesicht immer näher. Sein Verstand heulte verzweifelt auf und versuchte ihn von dieser selbstmörderischen Aktion abzuhalten, aber Gaara hatte schon vor einiger Zeit die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verloren. Mit angehaltenem Atem näherte er sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter. Er konnte den Duft ihrer Haare wahrnehmen, spürte die Wärme, die ihr Körper ausstrahlte und beugte sich noch etwas tiefer über das Bett, bis seine Lippen endlich die ihren Berührten. Ein Prickeln lief durch seinen gesamten Körper. Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen in der nichts anderes existierte als der Geschmack ihrer Lippen, der süßliche Geruch der von ihr ausging und das wundervolle Gefühl ihrer Berührung. Sein Herz raste und schien gleich zerplatzen zu wollen. Er war so in seinen Empfindungen gefangen, dass er zuerst nicht merkte, dass Sakura ihre Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen hatte und ihn sachte näher an sich heranzog. Überrascht hätte er beinahe den Kuss gelöst, doch sie ließ es nicht zu. Mit sanfter Gewalt zog sie ihn wieder näher zu sich heran und stupste sanft mit ihrer Zunge gegen seine geschlossenen Lippen. Seinen Empfindungen folgend öffnete er seinen Mund und spielte zärtlich mit ihrer Zunge. Es schien sich alles um ihn herum zu drehen und er wollte nur noch mehr. Immer verlangender wurden seine Küsse und Sakura antwortete ihm mit der gleichen Leidenschaft. Sie presste ihren Körper an den seinen und während eine Hand ihm zärtlich durchs Haar strich, fuhr die andere seinen Rücken hinab. Durch ihre Berührung löste sie in ihm kleine Schauer aus und er bekam eine Gänsehaut. Ihm wurde zugleich heiß und kalt und er spürte wie seine Leidenschaft wuchs. Wenn er nicht bald seinen Kuss löste, so würde er nicht mehr in der Lage sein sie in dieser Nacht zu verlassen. Obwohl sein Körper nach mehr verlangte, musste er seine Lippen von den ihren trennen um nach Luft zu schnappen und als er seine Augen öffnete, begegnete er ihrem Blick. In ihren Augen konnte er lesen, dass sie mehr wollte, viel mehr. Er spürte, wie sein Körper darauf reagieren wollte, aber inzwischen hatte er wieder eine minimale Kontrolle über sich zurück gewonnen und er hielt unsicher inne. Tat er wirklich das Richtige? Was war wenn sie seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte? Wenn er ihr nicht geben konnte, was sie wollte?  
Sein Verstand kämpfte gegen seine Gefühle und er senkte sein Gesicht wieder nieder, aber diesmal strich er nur mit seiner Nase sanft über die ihre. Sie erwiderte diese zärtliche Geste ruhig, als würde sie seine innere Anspannung spüren. Sanft streichelte sie seinen Nacken und als sich ihre Lippen zum letzten Mal kurz trafen, fühlte sich ihr Kuss wie Schmetterlingsflügel an. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schälte er sich aus ihrer Umarmung und verließ beinahe fluchtartig den Raum. In ihm tobte ein Kampf der Gefühle und er wusste kaum wo ihm der Kopf stand.

Sakura lag einige Augenblicke noch wie erstarrt in ihrem Bett und konnte kaum glauben was soeben passiert war. War das eben wirklich Gaara in ihrem Zimmer gewesen? Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf und eilte ihm durch den kleinen Flur nach. Sie war völlig verwirrt und folgte den nicht gerade leisen Geräuschen, die der Kazekage bei seiner Flucht verursachte. Kurz wunderte sich Sakura noch, dass er scheinbar ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen war, folgte ihm aber ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Sie wollte mit ihm über das eben geschehene sprechen. Empfand er vielleicht etwas für sie? Oder wollte ihre eigene Sehnsucht ihr das nur einreden? Sie betrat gerade das dunkle Wohnzimmer, als sie seinen dunklen Schatten vom Balkon springen sah. Sofort eilte sie hinaus und sah hinunter in die Dunkelheit der Nacht.  
„Gaara?", hauchte sie kaum hörbar.


	13. Chapter 13

Der nächste Morgen kündigte sich wie jeden Tag an, ohne zu bemerken, dass sich etwas Entscheidendes verändert hatte. Die rotgoldenen Sonnenstrahlen der Morgensonne tauchten das Zimmer in weiches Licht, ohne zu wissen dass sie missmutig beobachtet wurden. Die Schatten der Nacht verkrochen sich in die Ecken, als ob sie dort Schutz finden würden, aber es war vergebens und genau so die Hoffnung, dass der Tag niemals kommen würde.  
Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen saß der Kazekage bewegungslos in seinem breiten Bett und beobachtete, wie langsam die Sonnenstrahlen die Wand seines Zimmers hochkrochen. Er wusste, er würde nicht ewig so sitzen bleiben, oder gar sich in seinem Zimmer verkriechen können. Immerhin war er Kazekage und allmählich gefiel ihm dieses Amt immer weniger, so wie ihm seit letzter Nacht gar nichts mehr wirklich zu gefallen schien. Mit Ausnahme von Sakura, ja, sie schien mit ihm sogar mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich mehr zu gefallen, und dafür versuchte er sie zu verabscheuen.  
Aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen, was wiederum Grund für seine schlechte Laune war, denn heute würde sie offiziell freigesprochen werden, ihren Auftrag ausführen und dann wieder so lautlos aus seinem Leben verschwinden, wie sie gekommen war. Was würde dann aus ihm werden? Er konnte sich jetzt schon kaum vorstellen, sie einen Tag lang nicht zu sehen, wie würde es erst werden, wenn sie weg war?  
Für sie wird sich nicht viel ändern, oder?  
Diese Frage beschäftigte ihn schon, seit er im undurchdringlichen Schatten unter ihrem Balkon gestanden hatte und sie seinen Namen hatte flüstern hören. In ihrer Stimme hatte etwas gelegen, dass ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hatte und er fast zu ihr zurückgekehrt wäre um sie noch einmal zu küssen. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich bei der Erinnerung an den Kuss auf seine Lippen. Sie hatte einfach viel zu gut geschmeckt. Noch immer konnte er ihre Hände über Nacken und Rücken streicheln fühlen wenn er die Augen schloss, und ihr Geruch hing ihm verführerisch in der Nase. Sie hatte sich viel zu gut angefühlt um wahr zu sein!  
Was Gaara am meisten an diesem Morgen beschäftigte war jedoch, dass sie sich keineswegs gegen den Kuss gewehrt hatte. Er hatte eher den Eindruck gehabt, dass sie ihn sogar genoss. Für ihn war dies eine ganz neue Erfahrung, denn normalerweise mied jeder außerhalb seiner Familie Köperkontakt mit ihm und selbst seine Geschwister fühlten sich dabei noch nicht ganz wohl. Aber Sakura schien seine Gegenwart, seine Berührung keineswegs als unangenehm zu empfinden, sie freute sich sogar noch darüber!  
Er war sicher der Letzte der sich darüber beschweren würde, aber er wusste, dass er sie nicht gehen lassen können würde, wenn er ihr noch einmal zu nahe kam. Das war der wahre Grund für seine miserable Laune, sowie die Aussicht der Versuchung heute noch einmal gegenübertreten zu müssen. Denn eines war für ihn sicher: sie würde nicht in Suna bleiben, auch wenn er sich dies wünschte.

Sakura riss ihre grünen Augen auf, als es wild an der Tür klopfte und schaffte es nur mit viel Mühe, sich von der Couch zu erheben, auf der sie in der letzten Nacht offensichtlich eingeschlafen war. Während sie noch total verschlafen durch den kleinen Flur schlich, erinnerte sie sich Stück für Stück an die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht. Als sie die Tür öffnete, wusste sie sogar wieder warum sie nicht in ihrem Bett geschlafen hatte. Die Luft blieb ihr im Hals stecken, als sie vor sich drei Ninjas erblickte, die sich bemühten, nicht auf ihre halb nackte Erscheinung zu achten (was ihnen nicht gelang). Mit einem Schlag wurde der Medical Nin klar, dass sie nur ein sehr kurzes Nachtkleid trug und versteckte sie sich sofort halb hinter der Tür.  
„Sakura –sama? Wir sind hier um Sie zum Kazekage zu geleiten, da heute der Tag ihrer Freisprechung zu sein scheint. Wenn Sie sich bitte mit dem Ankleiden beeilen würden? Der Kazekage hasst es, zu warten. Wir werden solange vor Ihrer Tür bleiben."  
Mit gerötetem Gesicht nickte Sakura schnell, schloss die Tür und rannte kreuz und quer durch ihre Wohnung.  
Warum hat Gaara heute schlechte Laune?, schoss es ihr wenig hilfreich durch den Kopf, während sie ziellos nach passender Kleidung suchte. Als sie es schließlich doch geschafft hatte, sich etwas Zusammenpassendes anzuziehen, erschien sie völlig atemlos vor der Tür und ließ sich zum Turm des Kazekage geleiten. Ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen und mit heftig schlagenden Herzen, betrat sie Gaaras Büro und hielt überrascht inne. Ihr gegenüber saß ein mürrisch aussehender Kazekage, an dessen rechter und linker Seite, sich hochgestellte Suna Nin reihten, alle mit einem wichtigen Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
Sakura hatte nicht mit so einer Ansammlung von Menschen gerechnet, doch anscheinend war ihr Vater ein ziemlich bedeutender Mann in Suna gewesen. Anders konnte sie sich dieses Komitee nicht erklären. Unsicher versuchte sie ein freundliches Lächeln, erreichte damit aber nichts weiter, als dass ihr von Gaara kaum merklich zugenickt wurde.  
„Sakura Haruno, Medical Nin aus Konoha Gakure. Sie wurden des Mordes an einem Mitglied des Agasha Clans -wehe es fragt mich einer wie ihr Vater eigentlich geheißen hat, weil ich kann mich beim besten Willen nicht dran erinnern- angeklagt und erhalten heute Ihr Urteil. Es wird Sie vermutlich freuen zu hören, dass Sie freigesprochen wurden und ab heute Ihrer ursprünglichen Mission nachgehen dürfen."  
Die junge Kunoichi glaubte beinahe, ihr Herz hätte aufgehört zu schlagen, als sie die emotionslos ausgesprochenen Worte des Kazekage vernahm. Erleichterung überkam sie und so entging ihr der leicht traurige Ausdruck in Gaaras Augen, bevor er wieder zu sprechen anfing.  
„Ihre Mission wird Sie eine Woche lang in Suna Gakure halten, daher werden wir für die Unkosten in dieser Zeit aufkommen. Ich bitte Sie, meine Entschuldigung für die entstandenen Unannehmlichkeiten anzunehmen."  
Bei diesen Worten sah er sie nicht einmal mehr an, sondern starrte finster auf einen Punkt über ihrer rechten Schulter. Sakura nickte wie betäubt, viel zu sehr hatte sie sich gewünscht, länger bleiben zu dürfen.

„Eine WOCHE?", schrie Temari aufgebracht und wedelte mit ihren Armen wild durch die Luft. „EINE WOCHE?"  
„Ja doch!"  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen blieb die Sabakuno im Wohnzimmer stehen und sah ihren Bruder hilflos an.  
„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte sie sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach. Stumm nickte Kankuro. Er konnte seine Schwester ja verstehen, er selbst war über die Kürze von Sakuras geplantem Aufenthalt in Suna überrascht.  
„Ich werde zu Gaara gehen, es kann doch nicht sein, dass er sie SO schnell loswerden will…" Schon wollte Temari hoch ins Zimmer ihres jüngsten Bruders rauschen, als sie wieder einmal von Kankuros Stimme zurückgehalten wurde.  
„Er hat nichts mit der Entscheidung zu tun, Schwester. Du hättest mal sein Gesicht sehen sollen, als sie ihm mitteilten, dass Sakura schon viel zu lange von Konoha getrennt wäre. In Wahrheit wollen sie die Kleine nicht hier haben und ich kann schon verstehen warum."  
Geschockt und fassungslos starrte die blonde Frau ihren Bruder an.  
„Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?", zischte sie gereizt.  
„Temari du weißt, dass der Agasha-Clan sehr nachtragend ist. Ich vermute mal, sie wollen keine Unruhen oder weitere Zwischenfälle riskieren. Sakura ist in Konoha sicherer, und das weiß unser Bruder auch."  
Kankuro ließ seine Worte auf seine Schwester wirken und beobachtete, wie sie sich langsam wieder im Wohnzimmer hinsetzte. Betroffen tauschten sie Blicke aus und beide fragten sich im Stillen, was passieren würde, wenn Sakura wirklich ging. Sie waren nicht blind und wussten vielleicht besser als Gaara selbst, wie sehr er der jungen Frau verfallen war.  
„Er wird sie gehen lassen, oder?", fragte Temari schließlich leise in die Stille hinein, welche sich über sie gebreitet hatte.  
„Er weiß, dass sie hier nicht völlig sicher ist, daher wird er sie ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken ziehen lassen. Er wird sie nicht aufhalten."  
„Egal, wie sehr es ihn schmerzt?"  
Verzweifelt seufzte Kankuro und trommelte nachdenklich mit den Fingern auf die Armlehne seines Sessels.  
„Bisher haben wir nur selten miterlebt, dass Gaara dermaßen an einem Menschen hängt, Temari. Ich denke, er würde den Schmerz in Kauf nehmen, auch wenn er dadurch wieder zum Monster wird."

Sakura strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sah durchs Fenster hinaus ins Sonnenlicht. Tief hing die blutrote Sonne am Himmel und würde in ein paar Minuten nicht mehr zu sehen sein. Die Medical Nin stand draußen auf ihrem Balkon und dachte über die vergangene Nacht nach. Hatte es ihm nichts bedeutet? Aber das konnte sie kaum glauben, wenn sie sich an sein heftig schlagendes Herz erinnerte und an die kaum gezügelte Leidenschaft, als er sie küsste. Warum hatte er sie dann heute Vormittag nicht einmal angesehen? Warum schickte er sie in einer Woche nach Hause, wo sie doch nirgends lieber wäre als in seinen Armen?  
Verzweifelt über ihre eigenen Empfindungen krallte sie sich am Geländer fest und versuchte die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken.  
Selbst jetzt vermeinte sie immer noch seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren zu können und seinen Geschmack auf der Zunge zu schmecken. Es war beinahe unerträglich, daran zu denken, dass er sie nie wieder so berühren würde. Stumm liefen ihr die ersten Tränen über ihre Wange und sie sank schluchzend auf den Boden des Balkons zusammen.


	14. Chapter 14

Die Sterne leuchteten hell am Himmel und wurden nur selten von kleinen Wolken verdeckt. Der Wind strich leise durch die stummen Gassen und spielte mit dem roten Haar des Kazekage, der wie jeden Abend am Dach saß. Der Mond war diese Nacht der einzige Zeuge seiner Einsamkeit. Eine innere Sehnsucht nagte an ihm, er fühlte sich verlassen wie noch nie zuvor. Traurig kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe und versuchte, nicht an Sakura zu denken. Er sehnte sich nach ihrer Berührung, aber er wusste, dass es mehr als nur unklug wäre, ihr auch nur ansatzweise nahe zu kommen.  
Ich könnte sie nie wieder gehen lassen…  
Aber sie durfte nicht hier in Suna bleiben. Es war einfach zu riskant. Er wollte nicht, dass ihr etwas geschah, so etwas hätte er sich nie verzeihen können. Als er gerade zum hundertsten Mal seufzte, sich durch das Haar strich und seine Haltung veränderte, tauchte die dunkle Gestalt seiner Schwester am Dach auf. Perplex hielt sie kurz inne, als sie ihren jüngsten Bruder erkannte, entschloss sich dann aber doch, sich neben ihn zu setzen.  
„Du siehst mehr als nur zerknirscht aus, Gaara. Und das will bei dir schon was heißen."  
Als Antwort bekam sie nicht viel mehr als ein leises Brummen.  
„Gaara, darf ich dir einen Rat geben?", die Stimme seiner Schwester war weich, beinahe zärtlich, als sie ihn fragte. Neugierig geworden wandte er den Blick vom Mond ab und betrachtete stumm ihr Profil. „Du liebst dieses Mädchen doch, oder? Geh zu ihr. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dich noch einen weiteren Tag wie ein geschlagener Hund herumlaufen zu sehen. Ich weiß, dass sie dich auch mag, das würde sogar ein Blinder bemerken."  
„Wenn es so einfach ist, warum gehst du dann nicht zu Shikamaru? Ich kann es dir sagen: Weil du nicht weißt was dich dort erwartet! Ich weiß es, und ich weiß wie sinnlos mein Handeln wäre…"  
„Nein, weißt du nicht, Gaara!" Empört sah sie ihn nun an.  
„Oh doch, Temari! Glaubst du, ich wüsste nicht, dass mich die Leute für ein Monster halten? Dass sie vor mir Angst haben?"  
„Aber Gaara! Sakura hat vor dir doch keine Angst! Das ist doch etwas völlig anderes."  
„Ist es nicht. Sie mag keine Angst vor mir haben, sie mag mich vielleicht sogar mögen, Temari, aber stell dir vor wie sie behandelt werden würde, wenn sie meine Freundin wäre! Sakura ist ein geselliger Mensch, sie würde ausgeschlossen werden und darunter leiden… dann ist auch noch die Sache mit diesem verdammten Clan!"  
Die Stimme ihres Bruders hatte einen bitteren Klang angenommen, den Temari noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte. Er machte sich offensichtlich sehr viele Gedanken über die Konoha Nin. Daher versuchte sie, ihn zu beruhigen, lächelte ihn traurig an und legte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite.  
„Aber es wäre immer noch ihre Entscheidung. Ich sage dir nicht, dass du heute Nacht gehen musst, Gaara, aber sei dir bewusst, dass du nicht ewig Zeit hast. Ob Sakura sich für ein Leben mit dir entscheidet – egal wie es aussieht, denn das kannst du noch nicht wissen – es wird ihre Entscheidung sein, nicht die deine."  
Sie wusste, dass er über ihre Worte nachdenken würde und erhob sich wieder von seiner Seite. Temari konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich richtig entscheiden würde, und den Mut fand das zu tun, wonach sein Herz verlangte.  
Sie selbst konnte es nicht, sie hatte viel zu viel Angst davor, abgewiesen zu werden.

Sie konnte nicht schlafen. Immer wieder drehte sie sich hoffnungsvoll um, nur um enttäuscht feststellen zu müssen, dass er nicht da war. Ohne ihn fühlte sie sich merkwürdig leer. Verzweifelt schloss Sakura die Augen, um nicht die Wand anstarren zu müssen, vor der er hätte stehen sollen. Mit einem deprimierten Seufzer schnappte sie sich ein Kissen und drückte es sich auf ihr Gesicht. Tief atmete sie den Waschmittelgeruch ein und schleuderte es wie von der Tarantel gestochen von sich, als sie sich dabei ertappte, dass sie seinen Geruch suchte. Sie konnte und wollte einfach keine Ruhe finden. Irgendwann gab sie es dann schließlich auf, schlafen zu wollen und kroch aus ihrem Bett. Unruhig ging sie durch die Wohnung, kochte sich etwas und schlief schließlich völlig erschöpft auf ihrer Couch ein.

Der nächste Morgen brach an und Sakura schleppte sich mit dunklen Augenringen zur Arbeit. Alle fünf Minuten musste sie herzhaft gähnen und erntete dadurch viele fragende Blicke, aber zum Glück traute sich keiner zu fragen, was ihr den Schlaf geraubt hatte. Ihre Stimmung war auf dem Tiefpunkt und jeder ging vor ihren bösen Blicken in Deckung. Beinahe (aber das wusste sie selbstverständlich nicht) reichte ihre miese Laune an die des Kazekage heran, und so verbreiteten beide diesen Tag Angst und Schrecken unter den Leuten die das Pech hatten ihnen zu begegnen.

Das Schicksal meinte es an diesem einem Tag nicht gut mit Sakura und so wurde sie kurz vor Arbeitsschluss in den Turm des Kazekage gerufen. Der arme Junge, der ihr diese Nachricht bringen musste, zitterte am ganzen Körper, da er bereits zuvor von Gaara gehörig in die Mangel genommen worden war und nun unter Sakuras mörderischen Blick einem Nervenzusammenbruch sehr nahe war. Seine Nachricht verursachte in der Medical Nin ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen, denn sie konnte sich nicht denken, was der Kazekage mit ihr zu besprechen hätte (rein offiziell natürlich).

So machte sie sich unsicher auf den Weg zu seinem Büro und atmete erstmal tief durch, bevor sie leise klopfte. Haltung bewahren, Sakura. Lass dir nichts anmerken. Es war nur ein Kuss, nichts weiter, versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen.  
„Herein!"  
Unwillkürlich zuckte sie bei seinem gereizten Tonfall zusammen. Sie ahnte bereits, dass sie von Glück sprechen würde können, wenn sie dieses Büro in einem Stück wieder verließ. Mit klopfenden Herzen trat sie ein und erstarrte. Gaara saß mit zerzaustem rotem Haar mitten in einem unordentlichen Haufen, der aus Zettel, Ordner und Büchern bestand und solche auch überall im Zimmer verteilt waren. Vor allem Bücher schienen des Öfteren als Wurfgeschosse missbraucht worden zu sein und lagen halb aufgeschlagen am Boden herum. Seine Sandflasche lehnte mitten in diesem Durcheinander an seinem Schreibtisch und war zu Sakuras Beunruhigung nicht geschlossen.  
„Du wolltest mich sprechen?", hauchte sie verunsichert in seine Richtung. Sofort zuckte sein Kopf hoch und sein Bick durchbohrte sie. Ihr blieb die Luft weg, so intensiv schien er sie zu betrachten.  
„Du siehst nicht gut aus.", stellte er schließlich trocken fest.  
Erleichtert atmete Sakura aus und versuchte ein unsicheres Lächeln, was ihr aber nicht wirklich gelingen wollte.  
„Ich habe diese Nacht nicht besonders viel geschlafen."  
Eine Augenbraue wanderte langsam nach oben, als er ihre Antwort vernahm und dann wandte er sich abrupt wieder seinen Dokumenten zu. „Ich habe dich zu mir gebeten, um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Ich meine bei deiner Tätigkeit als Medical Nin."

Jetzt stahl sich doch ein kleines Grinsen auf Sakuras Gesicht, als sie bemerkte, wie bedacht er darauf war, korrekt zu erscheinen. Lautlos schlich sie näher zu seinem Schreibtisch heran, so nahe, dass sie ihm ins Ohr flüstern konnte.  
„Bei mir ist alles in bester Ordnung", hauchte sie mit lasziver Stimme und bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass Gaara eine Gänsehaut bekam. Wie erstarrt saß er bewegungslos in seinem Sessel und traute sich kaum zu atmen. Sie war einfach viel zu nahe! Plötzlich wandte er ihr das Gesicht zu und küsste sie zärtlich auf ihre vollen Lippen.  
Sakura meinte in diesem Moment sterben zu müssen, so sehr hatte sie diesen Augenblick herbeigesehnt und ohne auch nur eine Sekunde nachzudenken, beantwortete sie seinen Kuss mit dem gleichen Verlangen. Für die Länge dieses Kusses blieb die Welt für die beiden stehen und sie vergaßen alles um sich herum. Erst als sie ihn wieder lösten, begann die Zeit wieder zu fließen.  
Fassungslos über seine eigene Unbeherrschtheit starrte Gaara in die unglaublich grünen Augen, die ihn immer wieder in ihre Tiefen zogen. Er wusste, dass er nur in diese Augen blicken musste, um sich in ihnen zu verlieren…

Sakura betrachtete ruhig Gaaras Ausdruck und musste feststellen, dass er ganz und gar in sie vernarrt zu sein schien. Jetzt erst bemerkte sie, dass er kaum merklich vor Erregung zitterte und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Augen überrascht weiteten. Sofort reagierte der Rotschopf und verkroch sich hinter seiner abweisenden Miene, aber das was die junge Kunoichi für wenige Sekunden erblicken hatte können versüßte ihr den restlichen Tag. Vielleicht war noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren…

Gaara starrte ihr hinterher, als sie ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren aus seinem Büro verschwand. Hatte er sie gerade wirklich geküsst, oder war das nur ein Traum? Hatte sie ihn wirklich liebevoll angesehen?  
Kurzerhand traf er einen Entscheidung: Er würde diese Nacht zu ihr gehen und sich Gewissheit verschaffen! Aber sobald er sich einmal entschlossen hatte, konnte er sich auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren und schleuderte noch drei Bücher auf den Boden bevor er aufgab und sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

Die Nacht kam auf leisen Sohlen und senkte ihren dunkeln Mantel über Suna Gakure aus. Mit dem ersten Stern am Himmel huschte eine schwarze Gestalt durch die Straßen der Stadt und eilte ohne Umwege auf eine kleine Wohnung zu. Sie sprang behände auf den niederen Balkon und verharrte unsicher geworden vor der verschlossenen Tür. Unruhig lief sie kurz auf und ab, bevor sie sich ans Knacken des Türschlosses machte.

Zur selben Zeit streifte eine junge Frau unruhig durch ihr Zimmer, als sie leise Geräusche vor ihrer Wohnung vernahm. Sofort schlug sie den Weg zum Balkon ein und riss, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, die Tür auf. Die Wucht ihrer Aktion ließ den Mann am Eingang einen Schritt zurückweichen, doch sie ließ nicht zu, dass er sie schon wieder verließ. Sofort zog sie ihn an sich und verwickelte ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Viel zu lange hatte sie darauf warten müssen, und nun war ihr egal, was er von ihr dachte. Sie wollte mehr, und da er diese Nacht zu ihr gekommen war, schloss sie, dass auch er sie brauchte.  
Sakura drückte sich noch fester an seinen Körper, sie konnte spüren, wie sein Herz raste und er seine Arme um ihre Taille schlang. Ohne den Zungenkuss zu unterbrechen glitten seine Hände ihre Rückseite hinab und packten sie an den Oberschenkeln. Instinktiv gehorchte sie und umfing seine Hüfte mit ihren Beinen. So von Gaara getragen gelangte sie ins Wohnzimmer und von dort direkt ins Schlafzimmer.  
Inzwischen wusste sie nicht mehr ob ihr heiß oder kalt sein sollte, denn ihr Verlangen nach seinem Körper war zu stark, um sie an irgendetwas anderes denken zu lassen. Vorsichtig setzte er sie am Bettende ab und verschloss ihren Mund sofort wieder mit seinem. Seine Küsse machten sie rasend, sie wollte mehr!  
Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen ließ er von ihren Lippen ab und küsste einen feurigen Pfad ihren Hals hinab. Sakura atmete schwer, als er mit seiner Zunge immer tiefer wanderte und ihr mit federleichten Fingern das Nachtkleid über die Schultern streifte. Sachte küsste er jeden frei werdenden Zentimeter ihrer Haut, entlockte ihr dadurch ein genussvolles Stöhnen. Seine Hände zogen langsam das Kleid über ihre Brüste und seine Zunge umkreiste spielerisch ihre erregten Brustwarzen. Sakura genoss jede seiner Berührungen, verfolgte mit geschlossenen Augen den Weg seiner Zunge hinunter bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel. Dann endlich zog er das Nachtkleid über ihre Hüften und widmete sich mit glühenden Augen wieder ihrem Mund. Sakura ließ ihre Hände zu seinem Hosenbund gleiten und zog ungeduldig an seinem Hemd. Da sie es ihm nicht ohne seine Hilfe ausziehen konnte, löste sie den Kuss und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen hob er seine Arme über seinen Kopf und sie konnte ihn von diesem lästigen Kleidungsstück befreien. Leise fiel es zu Boden und war sofort vergessen. Zufrieden spürte Sakura jetzt seine Muskeln auf ihrer nackten Haut und küsste seinen Hals. Sofort verstärkte sich sein Griff um ihren Körper und er presste sie noch dichter an sich.  
Als sie von seinem Hals abließ, konnte sie den Beweis seiner Erregung nicht mehr ignorieren, denn nur all zu deutlich spürte sie sein steifes Glied an ihren Schenkeln. Das wiederum erregte sie umso mehr und sie machte sich mit zitternden Fingern daran, seine Hose loszuwerden. Das dauerte doch etwas länger als ihr lieb war, aber zu ihrem Glück bekam sie den Bund doch relativ rasch auf. Kaum hatte sie das geschafft, streifte sie ihm auch schon die Boxershorts ab. Sie schenkte ihm noch einen verlangenden Kuss, bevor sie sich in der Mitte des großen Bettes platzierte und ihn herausfordernd ansah. Das Mondlicht tauchte seien muskulösen Körper in ein weiches Licht und ließ sie bei seinem Anblick kurz die Luft anhalten.  
Aber viel Zeit blieb ihr nicht, sich an seinem Anblick zu erfreuen, denn schon war er über ihr und beanspruchte auf ganz andere Weise ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Das ist unfair", murmelte er zischen zwei Küssen und ließ eine seiner Hände zu ihrem Slip wandern. Frech grinste Sakura, bevor sie ihre Hüfte anhob, um ihm das Abstreifen zu erleichtern.

„Besser?", hauchte sie, als auch dieses Kleidungsstück seinen Platz am Boden einnahm.  
„Mhm", war seine einzige Antwort zu ihrer Frage, denn er widmete sich genüsslich und mit quälender Ruhe wieder ihrem Busen. Das brachte sie endgültig an den Rand ihrer Geduld und sie richtete sich im Bett auf. So gezwungen, sich in eine kniende Position zu begeben, setzte sich Gaara ebenfalls auf und zog sie dich an sich heran. Ungeduldig küsste sie ihn und ließ ihre Hand zu seinem Glied wandern. Ein lautes Stöhnen bestätigte ihr, dass sie das Richtige getan hatte, denn nun wollte und konnte Gaara nicht mehr warten. Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte er sie zurück in die Laken und legte sich zwischen ihre Beine. Sofort umfingen ihre Schenkel seine Hüfte und er drang tief in sie ein. Als er ihr Zucken spürte, hielt er sofort inne, auch wenn sein ganzer Körper danach schrie weiter zu machen. Sakura strich ihm auffordernd mit ihrer Nase über die seine und er begann sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen.

Sakura passte sich perfekt seinem Rhythmus an und hob ihr Becken, damit er tiefer in sie eindringen konnte. Immer öfter entkam ihr ein Stöhnen, je näher sie ihrem Höhepunkt kam. Die Grenzen zwischen ihren beiden Körpern verschwammen mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit immer mehr, und bald konnte Sakura nicht mehr zwischen seiner und ihrer Lust unterscheiden. Sie wurde von den Wogen ihrer Empfindungen überschwemmt und konnte nur hilflos ihre Finger in Gaaras Rücken krallen, als sie kam. In Ekstase bog sie ihren Rücken durch und als kurz nach ihr auch Gaara seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, sanken beide völlig befriedigt in die Kissen zurück. Zärtlich küsste er sie noch, bevor er sich aus ihr zurückzog und sich neben ihr platzierte. Schnell zog er sie nahe an sich heran und breitete die Decke über sie beide aus. Dann vergrub er seine Nase in ihrem Haar und schloss zufrieden seine Augen. Sakura kuschelte sich an seinen heißen Körper und genoss das Gefühl, das seine gedankenverlorenen Streicheleinheiten in ihrem Körper verursachten. Bald schloss auch sie ihre Augen und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	15. Chapter 15

Der nächste Morgen kam, wie er kommen musste. Gaara vergrub verschlafen sein Gesicht im Kissen, das so seltsam angenehm roch. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er etwas zu umklammern schien, das einfach wundervoll warm und weich war. Genüsslich drückte er es noch näher an seinen Körper und öffnete überrascht seine Augen, als er bemerkte, was er da eigentlich festhielt. Langsam kroch die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht in sein Gedächtnis zurück und entlockte ihm ein zufriedenes Grinsen. Es war wirklich eine schöne Nacht gewesen…

Beim Gedanken an Sakuras unglaublich gut geformten Körper, ließ er seine Hand, die bisher in der Höhe ihrer Schulterblätter gelegen hatte, nach unten wandern. Sanft, um sie nicht zu wecken, fuhr er ihre Wirbelsäule entlang, über ihren straffen Hintern und schließlich zu ihren durchtrainierten Schenkeln. Seine Berührungen entlockten ihr einen wohligen Seufzer und sie umschlang nun ihrerseits Gaaras Taille.  
Er erstarrte, als seine Haut zu kribbeln begann, dort wo sie ihn berührte. Er war sich nur zu deutlich ihrer Nähe bewusst. Der Rotschopf wurde sich plötzlich gewahr, dass sie ein Bein zwischen seinen, ihren Kopf eng an seine Brust gekuschelt hatte und ihr Atem kühl über seine nackte Haut strich. Unter diesen Gesichtspunkten beschloss er, doch auf die weitere Erforschung ihres Körpers zu verzichten, denn er wusste nicht, wie lange er sich in diesem Fall noch würde zurückhalten können.

Sie gefällt mir einfach viel zu gut, entschied er für sich und ließ seine Hand auf der Höhe ihrer Lendenwirbel ruhen. Er beschloss sich ganz und gar auf seine eigene Atmung zu konzentrieren und vielleicht auf das regelmäßige Heben und Senken ihrer Brust, die sie dabei immer sanft gegen die seine drückte…  
Sich selbst und die eigene Schwäche verfluchend presste er die Lippen aufeinander und war beinahe erleichtert, als sich Sakura in seinen Armen regte. Sie hauchte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Hals, bevor sie ihre grünen Augen zu den seinen hob. Ein liebevolles Lächeln erblühte auf ihrem Gesicht und sie stupste sachte mit ihrer Nase die seine an. Anscheinend freute sie sich darüber, nicht allein in einem Bett aufgewacht zu sein. Wie magisch von ihren Lippen angezogen, küsste Gaara die Rosahaarige innig und erneut wurde das Feuer in ihm entfacht.

Sofort begaben sich ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft, riefen in ihm das Gefühl wach, sie hier und jetzt haben zu müssen. Gerade als Sakura seinen Hals entlang küsste, klopfte es laut an der Wohnungstür und beide gefroren mitten in ihrem Tun. Angespannt lauschten sie, ob der Besucher wieder gehen würde, doch dem war nicht so. das Klopfen wurde nur lauter und drängender. Entschuldigend und mehr als nur enttäuscht sah ihn Sakura stumm an und Gaara konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es musste ihr letzte Nacht wirklich sehr gefallen haben…  
„Ich komme gleich!", rief sie ihrem Besucher zu.  
Schnell gab er ihr noch einen fordernden Kuss, dem sie sich kaum zu entziehen vermochte und schon war sie ins Bad verschwunden, nur um wenige Sekunden später voll angezogen aus der Wohnung zu laufen. Nicht aber, ohne ihm noch ein glückliches Lächeln zuzuwerfen.

Hinter ihr fiel die Tür ins Schloss und nun stand auch Gaara auf. Stumm ließ er das Chaos, welches sie letzte Nacht im Zimmer veranstaltet hatten, auf sich wirken. Überall lagen ihre Kleidungsstücke verstreut herum und er musste erst einmal zwischen Slip, BH und anderen eindeutig weiblichen Kleidungsstücken herum suchen, bis er all seine Klamotten gefunden hatte. Ohne Eile begab er sich ins Bad um sich anschließend selbst zu seinem Büro zu begeben. Es hatte schon Vorteile der Kazekage einer Stadt zu sein, denn niemand beschwerte sich, wenn er zu spät kam. Kaum hatte er sich dort in bester Stimmung auf seinen Sessel niedergelassen, als auch schon sein Bruder zur Tür hereinkam und irgendetwas an seinem Grinsen gefiel Gaara überhaupt nicht. Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben, obwohl er lieber nicht wissen wollte, über was genau sich sein Bruder so amüsierte.

„Hattest du eine angenehme Nacht, Gaara?" Die Anstrengung, das Lachen zurückzuhalten ließ bereits seine Stimme zittern.  
„Hm." Abweisend verschränkte der junge Kazekage die Arme vor der Brust und er versuchte angestrengt sich auf seinen unverschämt gut gelaunten Bruder zu konzentrieren und nicht an die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht zu denken.  
„Temari und ich haben uns heute Morgen schon Sorgen um dich gemacht, als du nicht zum Frühstück kamst und stell dir vor wie geschockt wir waren, als wir feststellen mussten das du nicht einmal im Haus warst!" Jetzt bekamen Kankuros Augen auch noch einen theatralischen feuchten Glanz, von dem Gaara aber stark vermutete, dass er sich nicht auf Besorgnis begründete.

„Das kommt ja so selten vor, nicht wahr?", fragte der Rotschopf deshalb bissig zurück. Er wusste worauf sein Bruder anspielte, aber den Gefallen würde er ihm nicht tun. Immerhin war es nichts außergewöhnliches, dass Gaara einmal nicht da war, es wäre eher seltsam gewesen, wenn es der Fall gewesen wäre. Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines älteren Bruders vertiefte sich boshaft.

„Wo warst du letzte Nacht?", fragte er mit in die Hüften gestemmten Fäusten. Er sah wirklich aus wie ein altes Waschweib, das einem kleinen Flegel die Leviten las, sogar der Tonfall passte.  
„Das geht dich nichts an.", antwortete der Jüngere mit eisigem Tonfall. Ihm gefiel das Gespräch ganz und gar nicht. Seinem Bruder aber allem Anschein nach, umso mehr.  
„Du warst doch nicht etwa bei einer Frau?" Übertrieben geschockt schlug er sich mit der rechten Hand fest gegen die eigene Brust und weitete in gespieltem Entsetzen die Augen.  
„Gaara war bei einer Frau?"  
Die Köpfe der beiden Brüder flogen herum und sie starrten paralysiert ihre Schwester an, die nun auch fröhlich in die Runde grinste. Gaaras Ausdruck verdüsterte sich und er verzog säuerlich das Gesicht. Das ging die beiden ja wirklich nichts an!  
Warum mussten sie bloß so ein Theater machen?

„Er war ganz sicher bei einer, das sehe ich ihm doch an! So einen Ausdruck hat man nur, wenn… oho, Gaara! Was wird Sakura nur dazu sagen, wenn sie erfährt dass du bei einer anderen warst!" Kankuro zitterte vor Anstrengung nicht zu lachen, worauf sich das Gesicht seines Bruders noch mehr verdunkelte und seine Augen zu schlitzen wurden.  
„Oh, sie weiß also davon? So tolerant hätte ich sie nicht eingeschätzt!" Schließlich wurde es ihm aber doch zu viel und er begann schallend zu lachen, musste sich sogar an der Wand abstützen um nicht einzuknicken.

Temari warf ihm lediglich einen strafenden, aber auch bis zu einem gewissen Grad amüsierten Blick zu und verzog leicht missbilligend über seine Reaktion den Mund.  
„Ihr seid also ein Paar?", fragte sie ihren jüngsten Bruder sachlich, der Kankuro mit Blicken bedachte, die ihn sofort getötet hätten, wenn das nur möglich gewesen wäre. Kaum merklich nickte Gaara und sah sie nur flüchtig an, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Kankuro widmete, der inzwischen die Wand hinuntergerutscht war und kurz davor war vor lauter Lachen zu weinen. Der Blonden wurde es jetzt aber zu bunt, immerhin waren sie keine Kinder mehr! Kankuro könnte sich doch wenigstens etwas mehr zusammenreißen. Sie konnte ihn zwar verstehen, es war sicher ein Schock für ihn gewesen, zu erfahren, dass sein kleiner Bruder endlich eine Frau gefunden hatte, die ihm gefiel, aber gleich so über zu reagieren!  
„Mensch Kankuro! Wenn du dich nicht beherrschen kannst, dann geh raus. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, bei dir so reagiert zu haben." Die unterschwellige Drohung, seine eigene etwas peinliche erste Erfahrung mit einer Frau vor Gaara vorgehalten zu bekommen, ließ den Marionettenmeister augenblicklich verstummen und plötzlich sah er, aschfahl im Gesicht, seine Schwester an. Das würde sie nicht wagen, oder doch?

„Ich hoffe doch, dass ihr vorsichtig wart?", wandte sich Temari nun wieder an ihren jüngsten Bruder.  
„Temari! Und wenn nicht er, dann wird sie schon vorgesorgt haben. Du stellst vielleicht peinliche Fragen, und ich darf nicht mal lachen!"  
Ergeben seufzte sie und ließ das Thema fallen. „Hast du schon eine Ahnung wie es mit euch beiden weitergehen wird? Ich meine, sie hat ja nur noch diese Woche…"  
„Besser gesagt hast du nur noch eine Woche, um diesen Agasha-Clan auszuräuchern, würde ich sagen. Aber das ist ja nur meine bescheidene Meinung!", unterbrach sie zu ihrer Überraschung doch noch einmal Kankuro mit einer sinnvollen Wortmeldung.  
Gespannt blickten die Geschwister nun zu Gaara, dessen Gesicht einen leicht besorgten Ausdruck angenommen hatte. Würde sie bleiben, wenn er sie darum bäte? Er liebte sie, das wusste er und sie offensichtlich ihn auch, doch reichte das? Würde sie für ihn alles hinter sich lassen? Doch zuerst musste es für sie sicher sein in Suna Gakure. Nur weil der Clan sich momentan ruhig verhielt, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er Abstand von der geschworenen Blutrache nahm.  
„Ideen?", fragte der Kazekage ruhig und sah, wie die Gesichter seiner Geschwister begeistert aufleuchteten.

Sakura hatte diesen Vormittag alle Hände voll zu tun. Kaum war sie angekommen, hatte sie schon drei Notfälle zu versorgen und es half ihr überhaupt nicht, dass sich Gaara immer wieder in ihre Gedanken stahl. Versonnen lächelnd ging sie ihrer Arbeit nach und überwachte ihre Schützlinge. Diese so genannten „Schützlinge" waren eigentlich Medical Nin in Ausbildung und sie hatte ganze zwei davon. Mit leichter Besorgnis beobachtete sie ihre jüngste Schülerin, die schon seit Stunden dabei war mit zitternden Händen ein Gegengift anzufertigen. Stumm beschloss Sakura, dem Mädchen das nächste Mal eine Aufgabe zuzuweisen, bei der das Zittern nicht ganz so viel ausmachte.  
Ob Gaara sie fragen würde? Wollte er überhaupt dass sie blieb?  
Leicht schüttelte die Medical Nin ihren Kopf und vertrieb diesen albernen Gedanken. Natürlich wollte er dass sie blieb, aber ob er sie bat hier zu bleiben, stand auf einem ganz anderen Blatt.  
Würde sie bleiben? Ihre Familie und Freunde zurücklassen und ganz neu anfangen?  
Nun ja, einen Job hätte sie sicher, denn in Suna waren so gut ausgebildete Medical Nin wie sie Mangelware. Die würden sie mit Freuden aufnehmen und sie hätte sicher bald mehr als nur zwei Schüler, die sie unterrichten musste.  
Was ihre Familie und Freunde anging, nun, Suna war ja nicht aus der Welt, sondern nur einen Dreitagesmarsch entfernt. Sie würde sie sicher besuchen können. Eine Wohnung hatte sie auch, also was brauchte sie mehr? Sakura hatte in den paar Wochen die sie nun schon in dieser Stadt war, Leute und Umgebung lieb gewonnen, also empfand sie den Gedanken dauerhaft hier zu bleiben als gar nicht mal so schlecht. Glücklich biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun ihrem anderen Schützling zu. Der Junge erinnerte sie doch stark an Shikamaru. Alles schien ihn zu nerven, aber er erledigte jede Aufgabe mit einer Präzision die ihres gleichen sucht.  
Apropos Shikamaru! Mit dem hatte sie noch ein oder zwei Hühner zu rupfen. Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich, als ein Plan in ihrem Kopf Gestalt annahm…


	16. Chapter 16

Die Sonne war bereits am schwinden, als Temari aus dem Fenster des Wohnzimmers sah und deprimiert seufzte. Wieder ging ein Tag ohne Nachricht von Shikamaru zu Ende, und sie verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass sie sich verzweifelt an die Hoffnung klammerte, dass es vielleicht doch nicht nur ein One Night Stand gewesen war. Allerdings war dieser Hoffnungsschimmer sehr dünn und sie wusste selbst, dass sie sich selbst belog.  
Warum hatte sie sich nur auf ihn eingelassen?  
Wusste sie doch, wie sehr ihn die Vorstellung von einer Beziehung störte. Aber konnte man sich gegen seine eigenen Gefühle wehren? Vielleicht, aber wenn sie an ihren kleinen Bruder dachte, kamen ihr doch erhebliche Zweifel. Gaara hatte sicher alles versucht, um seinen Gefühlen nicht zu erliegen und hatte er es geschafft?  
Wohl kaum. Aber immerhin wurden die seinen erwidert, während sie nur in den Genuss kam, in Ungewissheit zu schweben. Es machte sie schier wahnsinnig! Warum musste sie nur immer an ihn denken? War das denn normal? Warum sah sie ihn vor sich, wenn sie ihre Augen schloss, warum hörte sie ihn genervt seufzen, wenn sie allein in ihren Zimmer war?  
Niedergeschlagen lehnte sie ihre Stirn gegen die kühle Glasscheibe und konnte sich eines zweiten Seufzers nicht erwehren.

„Ich halt das bald nicht mehr aus!"  
Erschrocken fuhr Temari herum und starrte ihren Bruder erschrocken an. Um ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen legte sie eine Hand auf ihre Brust und versuchte ein kleines Lächeln.  
„Was hältst du nicht mehr aus? Das Gaara eine Freundin hat und du nicht? Das sich bei dir die Erleuchtung noch immer nicht vorgestellt hat und du daher noch immer keine Ahnung hast wie wir den Agasha-Clan ruhig stellen sollen?"  
„Kein Wunder, dass die Erleuchtung auf sich warten lässt, wenn du sie mit deinem ständigen Geseufzte verjagst! Ich hätte nie gedacht dass ich das mal sagen würde, Temari, aber du bist allmählich schlimmer als Gaara, und das soll was heißen!"  
Über alle Maßen genervt lehnte sich Kankuro an eine Sessellehne und musterte seine Schwester grimmig. Er hatte wirklich versucht, ihr Seufzen zu ignorieren, da konnte er sich bei bestem Gewissen keinen Vorwurf machen, aber wie sollte er sich dabei bitte konzentrieren?  
Sie war immerhin bis hinauf in sein Zimmer zu hören, und das war seiner Ansicht nach eine Zumutung. „Wie lange hast du schon nichts mehr von ihm gehört, Schwesterchen?", fragte er gelangweilt.

„Drei Wochen.", kam es sofort von seiner Schwester und in ihrer Stimme schwang eine Spur Resignation mit.  
„Nun, ich will mich ja nicht als Experte in dieser Hinsicht ausgeben, aber denkst du wirklich, dass er sich so lange Zeit nicht bei dir melden würde, wenn er sich für dich interessieren würde?  
Also vergiss ihn und hör endlich mit dem Seufzen auf, das macht mich noch ganz krank."  
Ernst betrachtete er die Reaktion seiner Schwester. Er konnte es kaum ertragen, sie so niedergeschlagen zu sehen. Als Sakura noch bei ihnen gewohnt hatte, war ihm nicht aufgefallen, wie sehr seine Schwester unter der Ungewissheit litt, was wahrscheinlich an der amüsanten Zerstreuung lag, für die die Kunoichi gesorgt hatte…  
Aber jetzt, da sich die Wogen geglättet hatten, hätte es ihm klar sein müssen, dass Temari wieder an ihn denken würde. Kaum merklich schüttelte er den Kopf. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum sich dieser Idiot von Nara noch nicht gemeldet hatte, man musste schon ziemlich dumm (oder in Shikamarus Fall: faul) sein, um sich so eine Frau wie seine Schwester durch die Lappen gehen zu lassen. Mitfühlend sah er wie seine Schwester ein kleines Lächeln versuchte, woran sie aber kläglich scheiterte.

„Möchtest du mir bei meinem Feldzug gegen diesen lästigen Clan helfen? Ich könnte noch eine Muse gebrauchen."  
Jetzt konnte Temari ein Grinsen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ihr Bruder war einfach der Beste wenn es darum ging sie abzulenken, auch wenn sie seine Methoden dabei nicht immer billigte.  
„Natürlich. Ich kann ja nicht zulassen dass du es wieder einmal vermasselst.", gab sie ihm streng zur Antwort und schubste ihn schon die Stufen zum Arbeitszimmer hoch.

„Gaara? Störe ich?"  
Sofort wandte der Rothaarige seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Frau zu, die soeben etwas verlegen in sein Büro getreten war. Ein leicht anzügliches Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und er sah die Medical Nin schelmisch an.  
„Was wäre, wenn du es tätest?", fragte er so kühl wie möglich.  
Sakura lächelte ihn nun vielversprechend an und beugte sich über seinen Schreibtisch. „Nun, dann werde ich mich bei dir für die Störung entschuldigen müssen.", hauchte sie nur noch Millimeter von seinem Lippen entfernt und küsste ihn sanft.  
„Hmmm, okay, das lass ich gelten. Was ist der Grund deines Erscheinens, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
Kurz schien die Rosahaarige überlegen zu müssen, denn Gaaras Anwesenheit machte es ihr seit letzter Nacht ganz und gar schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Immer musste sie an seine Küsse denken, mit denen er ihren Körper bedacht hatte und musste sich zwingen, sich an den Grund ihres Kommens zu erinnern.  
Temari! Ja, genau, das war es gewesen. Ihr Plan.  
„Du hast vielleicht bemerkt, dass zwischen deiner Schwester und Shikamaru Nara etwas lief, als sie das letzte Mal in Konoha war, oder?"

Leichtes Stirnrunzeln seinerseits sagte ihr, dass dem wohl nicht so war. Außerdem gemahnte sie der leicht grimmige Ausdruck seiner Mundwinkel zur Vorsicht. Mit Bedacht überlegte sich Sakura noch einmal jeden Satz ihres Plans. Es würde wahrscheinlich schwer werden, Gaara davon abzuhalten, den armen Shikamaru auf der Stelle zu töten, sobald er erfuhr was zwischen den beiden gewesen war und wie es geendet hatte.  
„Nun, wie ich schon sagte, kamen sich die beiden näher."  
„Wie nahe?" Die Stimme des Kazekage hätte leicht Glas schneiden können, so scharf war sein Tonfall.

„Sagen wir, sehr nahe?", verunsichert sah Sakura ihren Freund an und war froh, dass die Wut in seinem Blick nicht ihr galt. „Aber das ist nicht der Grund warum ich mit dir sprechen wollte. Es ist nämlich so, dass er sich seitdem nicht mehr gemeldet hat und Temari – sagen wir mal – darüber sehr betrübt ist. Daher wollte ich dich bitten mir bei meinem Plan zu helfen."  
„Keine Angst, ich bringe ihn um."  
„Das habe ich nicht gemeint, Gaara! Mein Plan war es eigentlich ihn am Leben zu lassen! Tot nützt er weder mir noch deiner Schwester was!" Leichte Panik machte sich nun in ihrer Stimme bemerkbar, denn der Kazekage hatte einen mörderischen Zug im Gesicht und seine Augen waren pures Eis.

„Er ist schon so gut wie tot.", murmelte er vor sich hin und schien schon im Kopf die verschiedensten Ermordungsszenarien durchzuspielen, was Sakura der Verzweiflung nah brachte. Ihr war klar, dass sie es vermasselt hatte, und sie bereute schon, überhaupt zu ihm gegangen zu sein. Aber vielleicht gab es doch noch einen Weg ihn von seinen Mordgedanken abzubringen, wenigstens so lange, bis sie ihm ihren Plan erklärt hatte.  
Das wäre doch gelacht…  
Sie musste sich leicht überwinden, sich ihm in dieser Stimmung zu nähern, doch sie ignorierte gekonnt ihre Ängste und stellte sich direkt hinter seinen Stuhl. Sie wusste, es konnte furchtbar schief gehen, doch sie hoffte das Beste. Vorsichtig umarmte sie ihn von hinten und begann auf seinem Hals Küsse zu verteilen. Sofort merkte sie wie er sich im ersten Moment versteifte, aber schnell musste er seine Gegenwehr aufgeben und wandte ihr den Kopf zu.

„Das ist nicht fair", murrte er leise, aber bevor er sich wieder beschweren konnte, versiegelte Sakura seinen den Mund mit dem ihren. Als sie sich nach langer Zeit von ihm löste, konnte sie sehen, dass ihre Taktik funktioniert hatte.  
Vielleicht zu gut, schoss es durch ihren Kopf, als sie plötzlich in Gaaras Augen einen ganz anderen Ausdruck fand.  
„Hörst du mir jetzt zu?", fragte sie leise und stupste mit ihrer Nase die seine an.  
„Mhm."  
Zufrieden ließ sie sich von ihm auf seinen Schoß ziehen und genoss einen Augenblick seine Hände, die ihr Sanft über die Schenkeln strichen, bevor sie ihre Gedanken wieder ordnete.  
„Ich möchte dass du Shikamaru nach Suna holst…"

„Ich möchte dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, Kankuro, aber dein Plan ist absolut lächerlich. Das wird nie funktionieren." Skeptisch sah sie ihren Bruder über den Tisch hinweg an. Sie saßen jetzt schon seit Stunden zusammen und überlegten, wie sie die Lage lösen könnten, aber ihre Einfälle wurden mit der Zeit immer unrealistischer. Kankuros Vorschlag war bisher nur die Krönung ihrer Verzweiflung und ein Spiegel ihrer Ratlosigkeit gewesen.  
„Warum denn nicht?"  
„Weil in der Wüste eine Sintflut sehr unwahrscheinlich ist."  
„Äääääärrrrrrggggg!" Müde vergrub der Marionettenmeister den Kopf in seinen Händen. „Du musst immer mir immer alles madig machen. Es ist hoffnungslos!", jammerte er nicht zum ersten Mal diese Nacht.  
„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir erst mal schlafen gehen?" Sie glaubte zwar nicht, dass es ihnen helfen würde, doch sie konnte kaum noch ein Auge offen halten. Sie hatte bereits einen roten Abdruck von der Tischkante auf ihrer Stirn, da sie ihren Kopf schon seit Stunden nicht mehr lange oben halten konnte.

Als die Tür mit einem Knall aufflog wäre sie beinahe von ihrem Stuhl gekippt und hatte sich nur vor dem Sturz retten können, indem sie sich am Tischende festkrallte. Erschrocken sah sie den Neuankömmling an und war für den Moment sprachlos. Immerhin sah man nicht jeden Tag einen freundlich lächelnden Gaara vor sich stehen und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass dieser Anblick etwas Bedrohliches hatte.  
„Was…?", setzte Kankuro völlig überrumpelt an, wurde aber sofort von seinem jüngeren Bruder unterbrochen.  
„Wir bekommen diese Woche, oder besser gesagt übermorgen Besuch. Vielleicht auch schon Morgen. Richtet das Gästezimmer, ja?"  
Die beiden älteren Geschwister erkannten einen Befehl von Gaara, auch wenn er als Frage getarnt war, und nickten gehorsam. Aber die Mühe hätten sie sich auch sparen können, denn schon war der Rotschopf wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwunden und die beiden ahnten, dass er nicht auf dem Weg in sein eigenes Zimmer war.

„Hast du eine Ahnung wer morgen kommt?"  
Ratlos zuckte Kankuro mit den Schultern. So wie er seinen Bruder kannte, würden sie es so oder so bald von allein herausfinden und er bezweifelte stark, dass es ihnen gefallen würde. So glücklich sah sein Bruder normalerweise nur aus, wenn er irgendetwas ausheckte.  
„Warum habe ich nur das Gefühl, dass mir das nicht gefallen wird?", fragte Temari eher an sich selbst gewandt, als zu ihrem Bruder, aber ihm waren ihre Worte nicht entgangen.  
„Er wird schon nicht Shikamaru anschleppen, keine Angst."  
„Da bin ich mir bei ihm aber nicht so sicher."  
„Du hast Recht, bei ihm kann man nie sicher sein."  
Leise seufzte Temari, als sie diese unheimlich aufbauenden Worte ihres Bruders vernahm. Er hatte manchmal wirklich das Talent sie aufzuheitern! Gespielt verzweifelt verdrehte sie ihre Augen und verließ dann den Raum, einen nachdenklich gewordenen Kankuro zurücklassend. Bei der Erwähnung von Shika war ihm eine Idee gekommen. Immerhin war der Typ für seine strategischen Schachzüge bekannt. Vielleicht war gerade er die Lösung für ihr Problem! Ein kleines Schmunzeln konnte er sich bei diesem Gedanken nicht verkneifen. Das konnte ja heiter werden…


	17. Chapter 17

Der nächste Morgen brach unerbittlich über Suna Gakure hinein und Sakura wand sich genüsslich in ihrem Bett. Ohne ihre Augen zu öffnen, tastete sie neben sich und schmiegte sich an Gaaras schlafenden Körper. Sofort schlangen sich seine starken Arme um sie und hielten sie besitzergreifend fest. Zufrieden brummte er in ihr Haar und schlief dann seelenruhig weiter. Grinsend öffnete sie ihre Augen und küsste sanft seine nackte Brust.  
Ein weiteres leises Brummen war von seiner Seite zu hören und Sakura erinnerte sich zufrieden an die letzte Nacht. Das Grinsen vertiefte sich, als sie an seine Berührungen dachte, die jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut zum Beben gebracht hatten. Am liebsten hätte sie sofort wieder dort angesetzt, wo sie letzte Nacht geendet hatten, aber sie wusste, dass heute Besuch anstand. Es würde sicher keinen guten Eindruck machen, wenn der Kazekage von Suna nicht da wäre, um Shikamaru Nara zu empfangen, nur weil sie ihn im Bett festhielt. Dass sie das könnte, wusste sie, aber Sakura wollte unbedingt bei der Konfrontation von Temari und Shikamaru dabei sein. Der Gesichtsausdruck von Gaaras Schwester würde sicher unbezahlbar sein!

Vorsichtig befreite sie sich aus der Umarmung und beugte sich über den schlafenden Rotschopf, um auf die Uhr an ihrem Nachttisch blicken zu können. Ihre grünen Augen blitzten hinterhältig auf. Mit einem hinterhältigen glitzern in ihrem Blick, wandte sie sich nun wieder der schlafenden Gestalt neben ihr zu und überlegte sich welcher wohl der geeignetste Weg war, um ihn aus seinen Träumen zu holen. Kurz überlegte sie, ihm einfach einen Kübel eiskalten Wassers über den Kopf zu schütten, aber genau in diesem Moment schlug er seine Augen auf, ganz so, als hätte er ihre hinterhältigen Gedanken erraten. Sofort wurde sie in den Bann seiner grünen Augen gezogen und schluckte hart, als seine Hand langsam über ihre Hüfte, hoch zu ihrem Nacken wanderte. Seine Finger hinterließen eine brennende Spur auf ihrer Haut und mit zärtlichem Nachdruck zog er sie zu sich hinunter, um sie in ein langes Zungenspiel zu verwickeln. Nur widerwillig lösten sie sich wieder voneinander.

„Du siehst ziemlich geschafft aus." Gespielt besorgt hob er eine Augenbraue und sah sie prüfend an.  
„Das ist ganz und gar deine Schuld", flüsterte Sakura in sein Ohr, bevor sie das Kissen unter seinem Kopf ergriff und es mit einem kraftvollen Ruck unter seinem Kopf wegzog. Jetzt konnte sie sich ein leises Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen, als sie seinen überraschten und auch leicht empörten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Beleidigt grummelte er vor sich hin, bevor er sich mit einem Ruck aufrichten wollte, um sich an ihr zu rächen, doch sie schlug ihn schnell mit dem Kissen in ihrer Hand nieder, bevor sie laut lachend seinen Händen auswich und ins Bad verschwand.

Als sie wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam, hatte er sich schon vollständig angezogen, wie sie mit leichtem Bedauern feststellen musste, und sah aus dem Fenster.  
„Wann wird er eintreffen?", fragte sie, als sie sich neben ihn stellte und sich leicht an ihn lehnte. Kaum spürte er ihr Gewicht an seiner Seite, versteifte er sich leicht, beruhigte sich aber bald. Sie wusste, wie ungewohnt diese zutraulichen Berührungen für ihn waren und ließ ihm immer Zeit, sich daran zu gewöhnen. Wahrscheinlich war sie die erste Frau, die sich getraut hatte sich an ihn zu lehnen, oder gar die Frechheit besaß ihm das Kissen unter dem Kopf weg zu ziehen.  
„Er sollte heute gegen Mittag eintreffen."  
„Ich bin schon gespannt wie sich Temari verhalten wird und du, mein Herz, versuchst bitte ihn nicht gleich mit deinem Sand zu zerquetschen. Das könnte er als unhöflich empfinden."  
Ein Zucken lief durch seinen Körper und Sakura wandte sich leicht verwirrt zu ihm um und was sie sah, ließ ihre Augen ungläubig größer werden. Konnte es sein?  
Versuchte Gaara allen Ernstes ein Lachen zu unterdrücken? Die Antwort erhielt sie prompt, als er auch noch ihren dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte und er plötzlich laut loslachte. Sie war von dem schönen und ungewohnten Klang seines tiefen Lachens so perplex, dass sie ihn nur anstarren konnte. Erst als er sich nicht mehr einkriegen konnte, verzog sie leicht säuerlich den Mund und gab ihm seinen strafenden Klaps auf den Arm.

Als der Kazekage Stunden später in seinem Büro stand, hatte er immer noch Mühe seine übliche emotionslose Haltung an den Tag zu legen, denn er konnte Sakuras überaus dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck an diesem Morgen nicht vergessen. Innerlich rief er sich zur Ordnung, denn mit einer Sache hatte sie doch Recht gehabt: Er durfte in Gegenwart dieses Widerlings nicht die Beherrschung verlieren und ihn zerquetschen, so gerne er dies auch getan hätte.  
Immerhin verdiente dieser Typ es allemal, für das was er mit seiner Schwester gemacht hatte. ihm drehte sich der Magen um, als er an seine Schwester und diesen Nara dachte, wie sie gerade…  
Angeekelt schüttelte er leicht den Kopf um die grausamen Vorstellungen zu vertreiben. Es hatte ihm gereicht, seinen Bruder beim Sex überrascht zu haben, da brauchte er nicht auch noch darüber nachdenken wie es bei seiner Schwester gewesen sein musste, oder? Ihre Vorlieben wollte er lieber nicht wissen und sie gingen ihn zum Glück auch nichts an.  
Gerade als er an sie dachte, erschien auch schon Temari mit leicht angespannter Miene in seiner Tür, dicht gefolgt von Kankuro.

„Warum kriegen wir überhaupt Besuch, wenn man fragen darf? Und wer ist es?" Wie immer konnte sein Bruder die Spannung nicht ertragen und musste immer gleich alles wissen. Leicht genervt versuchte Gaara, ihn nieder zu starren und ihn mit seinen bösen Blicken zu töten. Das hatte bisher immer funktioniert, doch seitdem der Rotschopf mit Sakura ein Paar war, war er anscheinend weicher geworden, als er bemerkt hatte, denn sein Bruder hielt seinem eisigen Blick stand. Verdrossen ließ sich der junge Kazekage zu einer Antwort herab und begab sich dafür in seinen unglaublich bequemen Sessel. Es hatte wenigstens ein paar Vorteile wenn man Kazekage war.

„Er kommt, da ich daran erinnert wurde, dass Konoha uns noch einen Höflichkeitsbesuch zur Stärkung unseres Bündnisses schuldet, nachdem du ja vor drei Wochen dort warst, Temari. Außerdem ist er ein sehr guter Stratege und da ich annehmen muss, dass euch beiden bis jetzt noch nichts Sinnvolles für die Lösung unseres Problems eingefallen ist, kommt er mir ganz gelegen." Seine Stimme war äußerst ruhig und so gelassen wie möglich, während er beobachtete, wie das Gesicht seiner Schwester immer fahler und das Grinsen seines Bruders immer breiter wurde.  
„Sag mir nicht, dass du Shikamaru kommen lässt!" Temari hatte nun einen leichten Rotschimmer im Gesicht und als er nur nüchtern nickte ließ sie ein ersticktes Keuchen vernehmen und verschwand aus dem Büro, vermutlich um sich umzuziehen.

„Warum zur Hölle macht sie so einen Aufstand? Es ist doch nur dieser Nara. Ich an ihrer Stelle würde meine Messer wetzen bis er hier auftaucht. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass sie das gerade tut." Kankuro hockte sich auf den Tisch seines Bruders, was ihm einen bösen Blick einbrachte und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Sie wird wohl zur Begrüßung noch nicht fertig sein. Immerhin sollte er jede Sekunde kommen. Aber beim Abendessen wird sie ihm nicht mehr auskommen. Du bist doch heute Abend zu Hause, oder?"  
Gaara wollte es zwar nicht zugeben, aber auch er würde es lieber sehen, wenn Temari diesem Nara einen Schlag mit ihrem riesigen Fächer verpasste, aber in ihren Augen hatte er eine andere Absicht lesen können. Kurz dachte er über den Vorschlag seines Bruders nach, sich diesen Abend nicht entgehen zu lassen und nickte ihm schließlich zu.  
„Ich werde Sakura mitnehmen." Andernfalls kann ich nicht garantieren, dass ich den Kerl nicht in den Boden stampfe!

Kaum war Kankuro von seinem Tisch geglitten, als die Tür seines Büros ein weiteres Mal geöffnet wurde und ein ziemlich verdreckter Konoha Nin im Türrahmen stand. Shikamaru sah wirklich nicht gut aus und an der Menge Sand zu urteilen, die bei jeder kleinen Bewegung zu Boden rieselte, musste er knapp einem Sandsturm entkommen sein. Der Kazekage verkniff sich ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen und sah den Ankömmling abschätzend und leicht anklagend an. Immerhin verdreckte er ihm das ganze Büro! Langsam erhob er sich aus seinem weichen Sessel und neigte leicht den Kopf zur Begrüßung, bevor er sich vor den Schreibtisch stellte, um sich daran leicht anzulehnen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
„Willkommen in Suna Gakure. Es freut mich, dass Ihr es so schnell geschafft habt, meiner Bitte nachzukommen."  
Die Zweifel daran, dass sich der Sabakuno wirklich über seine Anwesenheit freute, standen Shikamaru ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber er brachte dennoch ein höfliches, wenn auch müdes Nicken zustande.

„Ihr werdet in meinem Haus Gast sein, für die Dauer Eures Aufenthalts. Wie Euch vielleicht die Hokage Eures Dorfes mitgeteilt hat, werdet Ihr in unseren Schulen mithelfen. Die Ansprechperson in dieser Angelegenheit, dürfte Euch bereits schon bekannt sein." Viel zu bekannt, wenn ich mir dein Gesicht so ansehe.  
Gefasst, aber mit einem kaum merklichen rötlichen Schimmer um seine Nase, nahm Shikamaru alles zur Kenntnis und folgte Kankuro dann hinaus, um seine persönlichen Sachen in sein Zimmer zu bringen.

Temari lief indes wie eine Verrückte in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, suchte nach einem geeigneten Outfit mit dem sie Shikamaru entgegentreten konnte und warf, verärgert über sich selbst, die Kleider auf ihr Bett. Warum sollte sie sich für ihn besonders anziehen? Er hatte sie immerhin fallen gelassen, nachdem er seinen Spaß mit ihr gehabt hatte! Gedankenverloren ging sie ins Bad und griff nach ihrem Kajal, ließ ihn aber sofort wieder fallen, als sie bemerkte, was sie gerade im Begriff war zu tun.  
Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!  
Innerlich verfluchte sie Gaara für seine Idee, Shikamaru nach Suna zu rufen und ihn auch noch ausgerechnet in ihrem Haus unterzubringen, aber wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, war es doch reichlich komisch, dass gerade ihrem kleinem Bruder dieser Gedanke gekommen war, oder hatte ihm da etwa ein kleines Vögelchen etwas zugezwitschert?

„Sakura, du fiese Schlange! Das wirst du mir büßen!", fauchte sie, als sie die Erkenntnis traf.  
Schnell schnappte sie sich das Outfit, welches sie zuvor auf das Bett geworfen hatte, und verschwand damit ins Bad. Es konnte schließlich nicht schaden, sich etwas hübsch zu machen, oder? Immerhin müsste er dann bemerken, was ihm entging!  
Sie wusste selbst wie lächerlich sie sich im Moment aufführte, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ihr Herz raste einfach viel zu schnell beim bloßen Gedanken daran, ihn wieder zu sehen. Ungewollt tauchte immer wieder das Gefühl seiner Hände auf ihrer Haut auf und sie musste sich kurz schütteln, als sie ein eiskalter Schauer erfasste. Sie würde ihn nie wieder so nahe an sich heran lassen… oder doch? Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, dann sehnte sie sich sogar nach seiner Berührung, aber er hatte sie im Stich gelassen, und das würde sie ihm nicht verzeihen! Zumindest nicht so einfach.

Hilflos strich sie ihr Shirt glatt und sah sich unsicher in ihrem Zimmer um, das nun eher einer Müllhalde glich als einem Schlafzimmer. Überall lagen ihre Kleider verstreut herum, dort wo sie sie hatte fallen lassen. Sie überlegte gerade, sich ans Aufräumen zu machen, als ein Geräusch sie inne halten ließ. Die Eingangstür war ins Schloss geworfen worden und nun drangen zwei männliche Stimmen zu ihr in ihr Zimmer hoch. Als sie seine leicht genervte Stimme erkannte, setzte kurz Temaris Atmung aus und sie verharrte mitten in der Bewegung. Erst als sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, traute sie sich aus dem Zimmer und schwebte so anmutig wie möglich die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, um den Gast zu begrüßen.  
Am besten wird sein, wenn ich ihn so weit wie möglich ignoriere, dachte sie noch, bevor sie den Treppenansatz erreichte und ihn gelassen an der Wand zur Küche lehnen sah. Dieser Anblick war zu viel für sie und ungeahnte Wut kochte in ihr hoch, drohte ihre Selbstbeherrschung zu zerstören.


	18. Chapter 18

Unangenehme Stille breitete sich langsam aus, als Temari den Raum betrat. Ihre Haltung strahlte reine Höflichkeit aus, auch wenn ihre Bewegungen vielleicht etwas steifer waren als für gewöhnlich. Ihr Lächeln hatte zugegebenermaßen etwas Bedrohliches an sich, da ihre Augen davon völlig unberührt blieben. Nichts in ihrem Verhalten ließ auf ihre Gedanken oder Gefühle schließen, die ganz sicher in ihrer Brust tobten. Nur ihre Brüder, die sie sehr gut kannten, wussten dass sie innerlich vor Wut schäumte. Kankuros Blick ruhte besorgt auf seiner Schwester, als sie sich mit diesem unheimlichen Lächeln auf Shikamaru zubewegte und zollte ihm stumm Respekt dafür, dass er noch nicht die Flucht ergriffen hatte. Er hätte es ganz sicher getan!

Jetzt blieb sie wenige Schritte vor ihm stehen und neigte leicht den Kopf um ihn zu begrüßen. Die Augen des Konoha Nin weiteten sich eine Sekunde überrascht, offensichtlich hatte er damit gerechnet gleich dem Erdboden gleich gemacht zu werden. Aber mit einem gewissen Stolz auf seine Schwester stellte Kankuro fest, dass sie eine perfekte Selbstbeherrschung hatte, ganz so wie es sich für eine Sabakuno gehörte.  
„Shikamaru Nara. Es freut mich, Euch nach so kurzer Zeit wieder begegnen zu dürfen."  
Okay, er musste es zugeben. Sie machte ihm Angst. Alles wäre dem Puppenmeister nun lieber gewesen, als diese geheuchelte Freundlichkeit und dieses offensichtlich unnatürliche Benehmen seiner geliebten Schwester. Es fehlte nur noch, dass sie ihn mit „-sama" ansprach und wenn er ihr Gesicht genauer studierte, dann war sie sicher knapp daran gewesen, es auch wirklich auch zu tun. Ihre Stimme hatte vollkommen emotionslos geklungen und machte dabei der von Gaara stark Konkurrenz, auch wenn sie ihn niemals darin schlagen würde.

„Es freut mich ebenfalls dich wieder zu sehen, Temari."  
Leichte Überraschung über ihre distanzierte Wortwahl und das Verhalten, welches sie an den Tag legte, schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als er ihr mit einem unsicheren Blick in die Augen sah. Kankuro hätte nun wirklich nur sehr ungern mit ihm die Plätze getauscht, denn er wusste, was der arme Mann darin sehen würde: Nichts, absolute Leere. Kein Fünkchen Gefühl und das gepaart mit ihrem Lächeln, war mehr als nur beunruhigend. Er konnte sich erinnern, dass Temari diesen Blick immer hatte kurz bevor sie tötete. Wahrscheinlich malte sie sich schon in Gedanken aus, wie sie diesen Mann in Stücke schnitt.  
Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und er war regelrecht erleichtert, als Gaara mit Sakura eintraf und sich die Frauen an die Zubereitung des Abendessens machten. Der kalte Blick, den sein Bruder den Frauen zuwarf und schließlich bei Shikamaru verweilen ließ, sprach Bände. Was auch immer man dem Kazekage nachsagen mochte, dumm war er ganz sicher nicht und er verfügte über eine erstaunlich schnelle Auffassungsgabe, durch welche er sich sicher schon zusammengereimt hatte was Temaris Verhalten zu bedeuten hatte. Nur gut, dass er heute seine Sandflasche nicht mit dabei hatte, denn sonst hätte es leicht brenzlig werden können.

Bis zum Abendessen hatte sich Temari erstaunlich gut unter Kontrolle und beide taten so, als ob nie etwas zwischen ihnen geschehen war, auch wenn Shikamaru diesen Sinneswandel offensichtlich nicht wirklich verstand, sich aber damit abfand, da es ansonsten zu anstrengend für ihn geworden wäre. Sakura saß neben der blonden Sabakuno und fühlte sich mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, unwohler. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie auf glühenden Kohlen sitzen würde und ahnte das Unwetter bereits voraus, das sicher bald über sie hereinbrechen würde.  
Zu kalt waren Temaris Blicke und zu gezwungen höflich ihr Tonfall. Langsam konnte sie die unterdrückte Wut in ihrer Stimme kaum mehr verbergen und wurde daher immer ruhiger, so dass sie ihren Zorn wie in Hitzewellen ausstrahlte. Als aber Shikamaru eine Bemerkung zu ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in Konoha Gakure fallen ließ, brach das Gewitter über sie herein. Es begann relativ harmlos.  
„…hättet sie bei den Auswahlprüfungen sehen sollen. Sie ist völlig ausgerastet, als einer gemeint hatte, dass er Chancen bei ihr hätte."  
Sofort hatte er ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit gefangen und Sakura spürte regelrecht, wie sich die Blonde neben ihr anspannte.  
„Vielleicht hätte ich nicht so abweisend zu ihm sein sollen. Er war doch ein recht ansehnlicher Mann." Ihre Stimme war kalt und die reinste Herausforderung.  
Erstaunt über ihre Antwort hob Shikamaru eine Braune nach oben und sah sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf an, als er aus ihrem Verhalten versuchte schlau zu werden. Er war zwar eine Intelligenzbestie, aber das Wesen einer Frau schien selbst für ihn ein Mysterium. Insbesondere aus Temari schien er sich keinen Reim machen zu können, und vielleicht war es das was ihn bei ihr so anzog.

„Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du eine Frau für eine Nacht bist", gab er empört von sich und schnitt sich dabei unbemerkt selbst ins Fleisch. Sakura hätte ihn für diese taktlose Bemerkung köpfen können, aber Gaaras Hand die sich besänftigend auf ihren Schenkel legte, ließ sie ihre Empörung runterschlucken. Sie wusste auch ohne dass er sie ansah, was er damit sagen wollte. Dies war eine Sache zwischen den beiden und sie sollte sich lieber auf ihren eigenen Teller konzentrieren und versuchen, vielleicht in nächster Zeit nicht von herumfliegenden Geschirr und Essen getroffen zu werden.  
„Ich auch nicht", giftete Temari zurück und beide Kontrahenten fixierten einander über den Tisch hinweg mit ihren Blicken, einer tödlicher als der andere. „Jedenfalls nicht, bis ich das zweifelhafte Vergnügen hatte, mich auf dich einzulassen!"  
„Was soll denn das jetzt heißen?", Shikamarus Gesicht hatte sich erheblich verdunkelt und man merkte deutlich, dass ihm das hier ganz gehörig gegen den Strich ging. Die anderen am Tisch hatten beide scheinbar bereits vergessen, denn nun begann die Schlammschlacht erst richtig.

Versuchen, nicht von fliegenden Messern getroffen zu werden, Sakura. Schön unauffällig bleiben, dann bemerkt dich keiner und du gibst ihnen keinen Vorwand ihre Wut an dir auszulassen… Unbewusst rückte sie näher an Gaara heran, der sie verständnisvoll aus den Augenwinkeln ansah und sie schließlich zu sich auf seinen Schoß zog. Sofort schlang er seine Arme beschützend um sie und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schultern, wo er aufmerksam das Schauspiel das sich ihm bot, beobachtete.

„Das ist vielleicht eine blöde Frage!  
WARUM HAST DU DICH NICHT BEI MIR GEMELDET UND WARUM MUSSTE ICH ALLEINE IM BETT AUFWACHEN? WARUM HAST DU DICH NICHT VON MIR VERABSCHIEDET?  
DAS wären weit INTERESSANTERE Fragen!"

Temari stand nun auf ihren Beinen und beugte sich gefährlich über den Tisch zu Shikamaru hinüber, der sie nicht minder gekränkt wie verwirrt ansah.  
„Wir sollten das vielleicht woanders klären, meinst du nicht auch?", fragte er leicht schüchtern, die immer noch vor Wut kochende Temari, sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassend. Kurz blinzelte die blonde Frau und schien sich dann wieder an ihre eher unfreiwilligen Zuhörer zu erinnern. Kurz angebunden nickte sie ihm zu, hatte Shikamaru im nächsten Moment schon am Arm gepackt und schleifte ihn hinter sich her, die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hoch.

Als die Tür hinter den beiden ins Schloss krachte, atmete Sakura erleichtert aus und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte. Besorgt sah sie zu Kankuro, der sich nun völlig gelassen, als ob nie etwas geschehen wäre, Tee in die Tasse goss.  
„Das wird schon wieder. Mach dir da keine Sorgen, Sakura. Temari wird ihn schon nicht umbringen. Ich hoffe es jedenfalls." Er schenkte ihr ein kurzes aufmunterndes Lächeln bevor er sich genüsslich in seinem Sessel zurücklehnte und an seinem Tee roch.  
„Können wir die beiden wirklich allein lassen?", fragte sie nun Gaara und lehnte ihren Kopf müde an den seinen. Nur ein leises „Mhmmm", antwortete ihr und sie kuschelte sich noch etwas mehr in seine Umarmung.  
Kankuro sah sie schräg von der Seite an und verschwand dann in Richtung Arbeitszimmer, etwas murmelnd, das sich nach „Nehmt euch doch ein Zimmer" anhörte.

Temari schrie sich die Lunge aus dem Hals, während Shikamaru alles stumm über sich ergehen ließ und überraschender weise einmal nicht so tat, als ob er sich langweilen oder genervt fühlen würde. Stumm ließ er ihren Wutausbruch und ihre Beschuldigungen über sich ergehen und bekam ganz langsam ein Bild davon, was er ihr offenbar unbewusst ‚angetan' hatte.  
(An diesem Satz bin ich jetzt nicht schuld – beschwert euch bei meiner Mitbewohnerin gg) „JEDER EINZELNE SANDFLOH IN DIESER VERDAMMTEN EINÖDE HAT MEHR HIRN UND EINFÜHLUNGSVERMÖGEN ALS DU!" Abrupt blieb Temari vor ihm stehen und funkelte ihn wutentbrannt an. Ihr Gesicht war nur noch weinige Zentimeter von Shikamarus entfernt und hatte beinahe die Farbe von reifen Tomaten angenommen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass den Drang unterdrücken sollte, zu grinsen, konnte er es bei diesem Anblick einfach nicht vermeiden. Immerhin beruhte alles doch nur ein Missverständnis, oder? Ohne es überhaupt zu bemerken, zuckten seine Mundwinkel verräterisch nach oben und als die blonde Suna Nin das sah, riss ihr der Geduldsfaden und er spürte wie ihn etwas sehr hartes und schmales traf. Verwundert wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit etwas anderem zu, als Temaris Funken sprühenden Augen und entdeckte gerade noch rechtzeitig den kleinen Fächer, mit dem seine Freundin gerade wieder zum Schlag ausholte. Geistesgegenwärtig wollte er gerade nach ihrem Handgelenk greifen, als ihn der eigentlich recht hübsche Fächer mitten im Gesicht traf. Als der Schmerz auf seinem Nasenrücken explodierte, konnte sich der Konoha Nin nur selber gratulieren. Das hatte er jetzt davon, aber warum mussten alle Frauen immer gleich so beleidigt und nachtragend sein, wenn man sich einmal einen Fehler erlaubte? So flink wie nur möglich griff er mit seinem Schatten nach ihr und ließ sie mitten in der Bewegung erstarren. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust sich noch einmal schlagen zu lassen, egal wie groß der Fächer war (er konnte von glück reden, dass sie nicht den großen genommen hat, aber dann würde das Haus schaden nehmen). Falls überhaupt möglich verdunkelte sich Temaris Blick sofort und der Nara ahnte schon, dass er sich besser schnellstens eine gute Entschuldigung für seine jüngste Aktion einfallen lassen musste, wenn er nicht gleich sein Testament machen wollte. Daher versuchte er sie so entschuldigend wie möglich auszusehen.  
„Ich möchte nicht als Mus enden wenn du verzeihst. So verführerisch auch immer für mich klingen mag, von dir zu Tode geschlagen zu werden. Schrei mich an, beschimpf mich! Das habe ich verdient, aber bitte schlag mich nicht mehr mit diesem Ding da!"  
Temari brummte ihre Zustimmung und als er sie wieder losließ, wandte sie sich von ihm ab und rannte wie eine Furie schimpfend und schreiend durch den Raum. Selbst nach Stunden, wie es ihm schien, lief sie immer noch frustriert durch ihr Zimmer und ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie langsam zu schwach wurde um weiter zu schreien.

Sie fühlte sich nur noch leer und unheimlich traurig. Resigniert, ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und starrte die Decke an.  
Shikamaru lehnte noch immer in derselben Haltung an der Wand wie zuvor und beobachtete sie weiterhin, bis er sich sicher war, dass sie nicht sofort wieder zu schreien beginnen würde, sobald er etwas sagte.  
„Es tut mir leid, ich habe einfach nicht daran gedacht mich bei dir zu melden. Ich dachte nicht das es nötig wäre…"  
„Nicht nötig!", wiederholte Temari schwach von Bett aus und begrub ihr Gesicht in Händen.  
„Und die Sache mit dem nicht verabschieden… ich wollte dir eine Freude machen und habe ein Geschenk abgeholt, dass ich dir eigentlich zum Abschied geben wollte, aber als ich zurück wollte, wurde ich von Tsunade-sama aufgehalten, und als ich schließlich zurückkam warst du nicht mehr da." Er sagte es in einem beinahe gelangweilten Tonfall, obwohl er sich alles andere als gelangweilt fühlte. Ihm war elend zu Mute und er rechnete schon halb damit sie verloren zu haben.

„Und da hast du es einfach nicht für nötig gehalten mir eine Nachricht zu schicken?", kam es trocken zurück, als sich Temari auf ihre Unterarme abstützte um ihm in die Augen blicken zu können. Dieser stumme Vorwurf, der in ihrem Blick lag, war einfach zu viel für ihn und er konnte nun nicht mehr so tun, als ob ihm die ganze Situation egal wäre. Mit schnellen Schritten war er bei ihr und kniete sich vor ihre Füße, die über den Bettrand hingen und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schenkel ab.  
„Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass du es als Abweisung empfinden könntest, immerhin hat dir doch unsere Nacht gefallen, oder etwa nicht?", raunte er leise.

Leise musste die blonde Suna Nin kichern, als sie an diese eine Nacht zurückdachte. Ja, sie hatte ihr gefallen, dass konnte man sagen. Sachte richtete sie sich noch etwas mehr auf und strich mit einer Hand durch sein schwarzes Haar, welches er zu einem Schwanz zusammengebunden hatte. Schnell hatte sie den Haargummi aus seinem Haar gefischt, so dass ihm nun die schwarzen Haare ins Gesicht fielen. Neugierig geworden durch ihre plötzliche Wendung hob Shikamaru eine Augenbraue und sah sie gespielt strafend an, während sie ihm ein einladendes Lächeln schenkte und sich ganz langsam von ihrem Bett gleiten ließ, bis sie mit gespreizten Beinen halb auf seinem Schoß saß. Jetzt machte sich auf seinem Gesicht ein Grinsen breit und er beugte seinen Kopf vor, um sie innig zu küssen. Fordernd knapperte er an ihrer Unterlippe und sie gewährte seiner Zunge schnell Einlass, schlang ihre Arme fest um seinen Nacken und drückte ihren bereits heiß pulsierenden Körper gegen den seinen.

Flink wanderten seine Hände ihren Rücken hinab und stahlen sich unter ihr Shirt, welches er langsam nach oben schob. Sie löste sich von seinen hungrigen Lippen und begann, sich seinem Hals zu widmen, an dem sie leicht knabberte und saugte. Unter ihrer Behandlung begann er schwerer zu atmen und als sie sich aufrichtete, um ihm zu helfen ihr das Shirt über den Kopf zu streifen, war sein Blick fiebrig erregt. Viel zu lange hatten sie aufeinander verzichten müssen und nun konnten beide es kaum erwarten, einander zu spüren. Rasch zog sie ihm auch sein Oberteil aus und ließ es achtlos hinter ihm zu Boden fallen, bevor sie seinen Mund wieder für sich beanspruchte. Während sein Kuss ihr Verlangen noch mehr anstachelte, öffnete er ihren BH und begann mit seinen Fingern ihre Brustwarzen zu reizen und ihre Brüste zu massieren. Hitze raste in Wellen durch ihren Körper, schien sie jeden Moment verbrennen zu wollen und sie stöhnte in den Kuss. Sie konnte spüren, wie er fies lächelte und ließ als kleine Rache ihre Hand in seine Hose gleiten, wo sie zielsicher seinen erigierten Penis fand und begann, ihn geschickt zu massieren. Nun war er derjenige der sich ein lautes Stöhnen nicht verkneifen konnte und sah sie aus glühenden Augen an, bevor er begann sich einen Weg vom Schlüsselbein hinab zu ihren Brüsten zu küssen. Langsam ließ er seine Zunge um ihre Brustwarzen gleiten und erregte sie damit nur noch mehr.

Schwer atmend vergrub Temari die Hände in seinem Haar und glaubte verglühen zu müssen unter seiner nicht völlig zärtlichen Liebkosung. Ungeduldig kniete sie sich nun vor ihn, er verstand ihre stumme Aufforderung und befreite sie von Rock und Slip. Nun befreite auch er sich von seiner restlichen Kleidung und kroch auf die inzwischen im Bett sitzende Temari zu, die mit lüsternen Blick auf ihn wartete. Kaum war er bei ihr angelangt, als sie ihn schon nach hinten drückte und auf seine Hüfte kletterte. Noch setzte sie sich noch nicht auf ihn, sondern überzog seinen Oberkörper mit ihren fiebrig heißen Küssen, die seinen ganzen Körper beben ließen. Als sich schließlich langsam ihre Hüfte auf ihn senkte, blieb ihm für einen kurzen Augenblick die Luft weg, so gut fühlte sie sich an. Zuerst bewegte sie sich mit quälender Langsamkeit auf ihm, bevor sie ihr Tempo steigerte und ihn hart ritt. Bei jedem Stoß stöhnten beide mehr auf und er konnte spüren, wie sie ihrem Höhepunkt näher kam und sie enger wurde. Um Beherrschung ringend krallte er seine Hände in die Laken unter sich und atmete stoßweise. Als sie schreiend über ihm kam, konnte auch er seinen Orgasmus nicht mehr länger hinauszögern und kam wenige Augenblicke später in ihr. Erschöpft und völlig erhitzt sahen sie sich an, bevor sie von ihm abließ und von seiner Hüfte kletterte, um sich anschließend neben ihn zu legen und ihn zärtlich zu küssen, während er sich eine Pause gönnte. Doch als ihre Hände bald wieder reizend über seinen Körper krochen, wusste er, dass ihm eine lange Nacht bevorstand.


	19. Chapter 19

Gaara schreckte aus dem Schlaf und sah sich alarmiert um. Irgendetwas hatte ihn geweckt. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus, das Angst schon sehr nahe kam. Schnell sah er an seine rechte Seite und mit einem Mal wusste er, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Sakura war aus dem Bett verschwunden und in der Wohnung herrschte Totenstille, ganz so, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.  
Schnell schlug der junge Kazekage die Decken zurück und sprang regelrecht aus dem Bett. Wie ferngesteuert verließ er das Zimmer und mit jedem Schritt den er tat, wurde das bedrückende Gefühl in ihm stärker. Als er schließlich im Wohnzimmer ankam, meinte er, nicht mehr atmen zu können, und als er dann ihre zusammengesunkene Gestalt am Boden liegen sah, setzte sein Herz für einen Schlag aus. Seine grünen Augen weiteten sich mit Entsetzen, sein Atem versiegte und eine nur all zu bekannte Leere begann sich in seiner Brust auszubreiten.  
Das durfte nicht sein!

Gaara konnte sich nicht bewegen, zu groß war die Angst, seine Befürchtungen bestätigt zu finden, doch er brauchte Gewissheit. Das Gefühl einer fremden Bedrohung im Raum ignorierend näherte er sich langsam der reglos am Boden liegenden Sakura. Widerstrebend ging er in die Knie, streckte seine zitternde Hand aus und berührte federgleich ihren schlanken Hals. Vor Erleichterung schloss er für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, als er ganz schwach ihren Puls mit den Fingerspitzen erspürte und genoss das Gefühl sie am Leben zu wissen. Er war so gefangen in seinen Emotionen, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie sich feindliche Chakren näherten und um ihre Wohnung positionierten. Erst als ein Glas zu Bruch ging, bemerkte er die Gefahr, in der sie beide schwebten.

Tief in sich konnte der Kazekage ungeahnte Wut aufkochen spüren, die sich wie eine Flutwelle ihren Weg an die Oberfläche bahnte und jeden seiner Sinne bis zum Zerreißen spannte. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Sakura etwas geschah. Jetzt, nachdem er jemanden gefunden hatte den er mehr liebte als sich selbst. Ein schon fast animalisches Knurren entstieg seiner Kehle und ließ alle Ninjas in seiner Nähe erzittern. Das Tier in ihm war geweckt und drängte nach außen, trachtete nach Blut. Sein Chakra war gewaltig, strahlte eine Kälte aus, die er nicht einmal gewagt hätte zu erträumen, als der Dämon noch in ihm geschlummert hatte. Wut umgab ihn wie eine glühende Kugel, die jedem den Atem nahm, der auch nur ansatzweise versuchte sich ihm zu nähern.

Seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und in ihnen lag eine Brutalität, die einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Sand glitzerte im fahlen Mondlicht und schwebte überall in der Luft, dem Element seiner Gegner.  
Sie waren also endlich gekommen um sich zu rächen, ein Recht, das sie glaubten zu besitzen. Ein weiteres Knurren rollte wie Donner durch die angespannte Stille der Nacht.  
Alles schien den Atem anzuhalten.  
Gaara konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf seine Gegner, erspürte deren Position durch ihre Chakren und lächelte grimmig.  
Der gesamte Clan war also gekommen, der männliche Teil jedenfalls.  
Schnell wie eine Schlange befahl er seinen Sand zum Angriff, und dieser stürzte sich wie eine Lawine auf sein Opfer. Der Mann, der das Pech gehabt hatte ein Glas zu zerbrechen, wurde unter den goldgelben Massen begraben und dort unerbittlich zerquetscht. Der Rotschopf wusste, dass er nicht viel Zeit hatte, denn so wie er seine Gegner kannte, würden sie ihm bald die Luftzufuhr abschneiden.

Schnell atmete er ein letztes Mal tief ein, bevor die Luft um ihn herum auch schon dünner wurde. Immer noch an Ort und Stelle kniend konzentrierte er sich auf seine restlichen Angreifer, doch bevor er eine weitere Attacke starten konnte, wurde er von Kunais bombardiert, sodass er gezwungen war. seinen Sand als schützende Kuppel über sich und Sakura zu legen. Das Blut begann, in seinen Ohren zu pochen, denn langsam verlangte der Sauerstoffmangel seinen Tribut.

Sakura

Alle Gedanken galten ihr, und der Wunsch sie zu beschützen ließ ihn nicht nachgeben. Er ging wieder in die Offensive, befahl noch mehr Sand aus der Wüste in das Zimmer und teilte die Massen. Wie ein tödlicher Sternhagel ergoss er sich über seine Feinde, versuchte sie zu fassen und einzuhüllen. Doch es fiel ihm immer schwerer, seine Opfer wirklich auszumachen und sein eigenes Charkra zu bündeln, da ihm nach und nach die Sinne schwanden.

Noch nicht, dachte er grimmig und schüttelte wie ein wilder Stier den Kopf.  
Kurz klärte sich seine Sicht wieder, er nutzte die Gelegenheit und hatte im nächsten Augenblick wieder ein Opfer in seiner tödlichen Umklammerung. Der Druck in seiner Brust wurde mit jeder Sekunde unerträglicher, seine Lunge schrie nach Luft, die sie jedoch nicht bekommen würde. Er drückte seine Faust zusammen und Blut spritzte Regen gleich durch das Zimmer.  
In Gaaras Augenwinkel lauerte die erlösende Dunkelheit, doch er war noch nicht bereit aufzugeben. Nicht solange noch die kleinste Hoffnung für ihn bestand und Sakura und sich selbst zu retten. Er vermied bewusst den Gedanken daran, was diese Kerle mit ihr angestellt hatten.  
Sein Herz zog sich bei ihrem Anblick schmerzhaft zusammen, als er sie so friedlich neben sich am Boden liegen sah und nur die Tatsache, dass sich ihre Brust kaum merklich hob und senkte, ließ ihn weiter machen.  
Das Wohnzimmer glich inzwischen einem Schlachtfeld, denn überall klebte Blut und Fetzen seiner Gegner lagen verstreut im Raum. Aber noch immer stand er unter Beschuss, denn die Agasha wollten Sakura, und er war das einzige Hindernis, welches sie an ihrer Rache hinderte. Verzweifelt schrie er auf, befahl seinen Sand zum letzten Angriff, bevor ihn die unerbittliche Bewusstlosigkeit überwältigen konnte. Tausend Sandarme schossen aus dem Boden hervor und selbst in der mit Sandstaub geschwängerten Luft formierten sie sich. Todesengeln gleich stürzten sie sich auf die übrigen Feinde, wanden sich wie Schlangen um deren Körper, zogen sich zusammen und drückten das Leben aus ihren Widersachern. Die Luft war erfüllt von Schmerzensschreien, dem trockenen Geräusch von brechenden Knochen, die zu Staub zermahlen wurden.  
Endlich brach Gaara bewusstlos zusammen, als der letzte Todesschrei verklungen war und sein letzter Gedanke galt Sakura, bevor er hart auf dem blutroten Boden aufschlug.

Ein gellender Schrei riss den Rest von Suna aus dem Schlaf, jener, der noch nicht vom Kampflärm alarmiert worden war. Der unaussprechliche Schmerz in der Stimme ließ allen kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen und brach ihre Hemmungen, sich dem Schlachtfeld zu nähern. Auch Kankuro und seine Schwester zuckten bei dem Klang des Schreis zusammen und die Richtung aus der er gekommen war, verhieß nichts Gutes.  
Mit ängstlich flatterndem Herzen raste der Marionettenmeister durch die nächtlichen Straßen und mit jedem Schritt, jedem Spritzer Blut, den er am Boden erkannte, zog sich seine Brust etwas mehr zusammen. Der Schrei war von einer weiblichen Stimme gekommen, und Kankuro konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass Sakura oder gar seinem Bruder etwas geschehen sein könnte. Hinter sich konnte er seine Schwester und Shikamaru spüren, die ebenfalls wie von Dämonen gejagt durch die Dunkelheit hetzten und sich ihren Weg grob durch die aufgebrachte Menge bahnten, die sich vor der Wohnung der Konoha Nin gebildet hatte.  
Wie ich Schaulustige hasse, schoss es dem Sabakuno durch den Kopf, kurz bevor leises Wimmern und Schluchzen an sein Ohr drang. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm eiskalt, als er voller Furcht und Sorge die Tür zu Sakuras Räumen öffnete und ihn der Geruch von Tod und Blut in die Nase stieg. Mit jedem ängstlichen Schritt, den er in die Wohnung hinein tat, wurde der Geruch stärker und das Wimmern eine Spur lauter.

„Bitte, Gaara!"

Der Satz war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen, doch Kankuro hatte ihn verstanden und sein Herz schien in seiner Brust stehen zu bleiben. Seine Atmung setzte aus, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat, das nun viel mehr einem Schlachthof glich. Alle Möbel lagen zerschlagen und unter Massen von blutrotem Sand vergraben im Raum verteilt, genau so wie die Körperteile der Angreifer.  
Auch wenn Kankuro viel gewohnt war, drehte sich ihm bei diesem Anblick doch der Magen um und er hatte Mühe, sich nicht an Ort und Stelle zu übergeben. Als sein Blick schließlich Sakura erfasste, traf es ihn wie ein Schlag.

Die Medical Nin kniete über einen Körper gebeugt und schien zwischen Schluchzern und geflüsterten Flehen jemanden zu beatmen. Jemanden den er nur all zu gut kannte.  
Der Blick auf den roten Haarschopf, der in ihrem Schoß lag, raubte Kankuro beinahe die Sinne, als sein Hirn endlich realisierte, wen sie da eigentlich beatmete. Ein lauter Knall sagte ihm, dass seine Schwester offensichtlich zusammengebrochen war, doch er konnte sich nicht von dem Anblick Gaaras lösen, wie er in den Armen seiner Freundin lag. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, nicht denken, nicht fühlen. Schock paralysierte seinen Körper und er konnte nur hilflos auf das grausame Bild starren, während sein Herz versuchte zu verstehen, dass sein Bruder ein zweites Mal gestorben war oder gerade starb.

„Gaara!", hauchte Sakura mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht. Die Wärme und Verzweiflung die in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, brach ihm das Herz.  
Langsam gaben Kankuros Beine nach und er musste sich setzen um nicht wie seine Schwester zusammenzubrechen, denn ihn würde niemand fangen.

Sakura war außer Stande, etwas anderes zu fühlen als ihre unermessliche Sorge um Gaara. Nur am Rande bemerkte sie, wie zuerst Temari zusammenbrach, und Kankuro sich anschließend auch noch setzten musste.  
Für sie hatte alles andere außer dem Mann unter ihren Händen an Bedeutung verloren, und mit verzweifelter Hartnäckigkeit fuhr sie fort, ihn zu beatmen, denn zum Glück schien sein Herz noch zu schlagen. Wie lange es das noch tun würde, wusste sie nicht. Sie klammerte sich mit all ihrer Verzweiflung an den Funken Hoffnung, dass Gaara von selbst wieder zu atmen beginnen würde, doch bisher hatte er es nicht getan. Immer wieder wenn sie Luft holte flüsterte sie seinen Namen, obwohl sie wusste, dass er sie nicht hören konnte. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, liefen in heißen Bahnen die Wangen hinab und tropften schließlich auf Gaaras friedliches Gesicht.  
So sehr in ihren eigenen Schmerz gefangen bemerkte sie es zuerst nicht, als sich sein Brustkorb schwach zu bewegen begann. Erst als ein schwaches Brummen an ihre Ohren drang, das definitiv von ihm kam, schreckte sie aus ihrer Verzweiflung. Ungläubig gefror sie mitten in der Bewegung und starrte auf sein Gesicht hinab. Ihr Blick wanderte langsam zu seiner Brust und als sie die schwache Bewegung nun auch selbst bemerkte, konnte sie nur noch glücklich schluchzen. Erleichterung durchströmte jede Faser ihres Körpers und sie fühlte sich beinahe Schwerelos. Unglaublich zärtlich strich sie über seine Stirn, als ob sie Angst hätte, ihn dadurch zu verletzen.

In ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass sie ihn nie wieder gehen lassen würde, nichts könnte sie je wieder von seiner Seite reißen, nicht mal der Tod. Ihr wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass Gaara ein Teil von ihr geworden war, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte.  
Zufrieden lächelte sie ihn liebevoll an und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf seine bleiche Stirn, direkt auf das rote Schriftzeichen oberhalb seiner linken Schläfe.


End file.
